


Connection

by Hades1988



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'll add more character tags in future chapters, Meet-Ugly, Mutual Pining, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Strangers to Friends, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades1988/pseuds/Hades1988
Summary: Lexa’s car is stolen after a drunk night out with her best friend. Rather than letting that little incident ruin her week, she takes it as an opportunity to experience a side of Polis she’s never known: The Polis Subway System.Unready for the unspoken rules of the subway, her first day begins in disaster when she ruins a stressed-out stranger’s day and blouse.Rule Number 1: Don’t bring a latte into a crowded subway station.———————————"Is that what you do with all your problems? You toss money at them, so they can go away?" Yelled Clarke to the stupid woman."I’m trying to amend my mistake here. Besides you cannot yell at people on the street, it's rude." She responded."Fuck you!" Clarke was ready to fight."Ha, ha! You wish." The woman’s green eyes more vivid with anger.





	1. Chapter 1

In an ideal world. Clarke Griffin crosses McCallan Street at twelve pass seven am. Freshly showered and dressed, ready to start her day. In her backpack, she would carry a travel mug. Filled with delicious French pressed coffee and most important. She would already have breakfast. It’ll give her time to enjoy her walk from her building to the subway station six blocks away. She’ll get to her desk five minutes to eight o’clock. Prepared to take on whatever it came in her team’s way.

“This isn’t the ideal world,” Clarke thought. Half considering crossing the street before the green light changed. The morning breeze rustled her hair, she fixed it with one hand. her cell phone in the other, aware of the chances of having it snatched from her hand by an opportunistic thief, but not daring to put it away fearing to miss the impending call from work. She glanced at her cell phone, it read quarter to eight. “I’m in so much trouble.” A man in a suit seemed to vibrate with the same anxiety than hers. They exchanged glances in mutual understanding. Clarke felt the collected stress of the people behind her. Some on their phones giving orders or excuses about why they were running late. Any minute now she would be in a similar call too.

“We should all cross at the same time” Suggested the man glancing behind him towards the large crowd. Clarke knew there was a danger on such ideas born from need and fed on desperation.

“Strength in numbers” she replied. The traffic light stayed green. A daredevil waited for a lull on the traffic to dash across the street, avoiding death by an inch. 

“I’m not in that much of a hurry, though!” the man reconsidered. Finally, the blessed red light. They moved together in an unconscious pattern that kept them from colliding with the people crossing the street from the other side. Clarke avoided the potholes and the loose gravel that threat her with either tripping on the asphalt, or a sprained ankle. The man wished her good luck before he was swallowed by the mass of Polis citizens commuting to work.

°

Lexa walked down Aurora street towards the subway station. With a post-it in her left hand and a large latte in the other one. The unfiltered smell of the city assaulted her nose, in a combination of car exhausts, sewage and the food cooking on the shops she passed by. They sold a large variety of food like sandwiches, pastries, orange juice and to her surprise fresh cut fruit. All of it packed to be eaten while walking. It was in one of those shops where she got her latte at a much lower price than she was used to pay. With a flick of her left wrist, Lexa noticed the time: Quarter to eight, she smiled making a mental note about giving something to Genaro. The night befero he had written her detailed instructions about how to get to Trigeda Corp. First, she had to take the bus from Tybe Street to Aurora Street. Second, walk a couple blocks towards Mcallan Street street. Third, get on the train headed to Tondc Station. Easy.

A blaring horn got her attention. Lexa stood on the sidewalk watching the stressed-out drivers stopped at the red light. A man in a black car, glanced at the red light then at the pedestrians crossing the street, as if deciding what to do. A woman in a white car tried to divide her attention between her phone and the slow traffic. There was a lone driver who seemed so resigned that almost passed as relaxed. She saw herself in them, feeling the loss of her car before continuing towards the subway. “Only a few days” she thought.

°

“Octavia, please, please hold the fort while I get there. I’m running late” said Clarke to her friend, the line to enter the station moved slowly. Octavia was the night shift supervisor and great work friend. She had suggested Clarke take over the previous supervisor, when he quit after a nervous breakdown from stress.

“They’re asking specifically for you, Clarke.” Said Octavia. She sighed. “I’ll do what I can. But this is bad. Jaha is running around in circles demanding answers about the shipment to Brazil.”

“I know, I know.” Finally, it was her turn. Clarke passed her subway card. She dashed towards the stairs hearing the train entering the platform.

°

Lexa was disoriented. An irksome situation her phone or Genaro’s detailed instructions could not help her with. The number of people in the station made it hard for her to move freely. “Excuse me, sir. How do I get to Tondc Station?” she asked to a man who passed her in a hurry without even looking at her. She understood their need to keep going but this was too much. Lexa turned to her left hoping that someone else could help her.

°

“Octavia, go to Raven so she can give you remote access to my computer and check my email, please. Send everything from Brazil over to Monty, he’ll know what to do. That should help with Jaha, while I get there.”

“Ok. Got it.”  
Clarke ended her call when her phone began to ring again. She steeled herself for what was about to come. “Hello?”.  
“Where are you?” questioned her boss.  
“I’m on my way.” She responded.  
“We have a huge problem caused last night by your team!”  
“I know, I know. I was informed about the situation.” She said making her way towards the stairs as fast as she could.  
“I want you here right now” said he boss before ending the call.  
“Shit!” exclaimed Clarke. She collided with an idiot who got in her way out of nowhere near the platform stairs. The warm liquid soaked through her gray jacket right into her blouse. “Don’t you see we are walking here!” she was at her wit's end. The idiot held a crushed paper coffee cup in her hand, with a shocked expression on her face. The people kept on walking around them sparing only a heartbeat to the scene. Avoiding them not to step in the puddle of latte on the floor.  
“I’m so sorry. Here, for the dry cleaner”, said the woman offering a couple bills to her.

“Go to hell!” she yelled and went away without taking the money.

°

“You ruined a perfect Armani suit and shirt.” Commented Ontari from the doorway of Lexa’s office. Their offices were two floors below the top of Polis Tower. The thirtieth eight floor too quiet compared to the blaring noise in the subway.

“I know,” replied Lexa, ignoring the striking stain on her white cotton shirt. The latte had soaked through her undershirt leaving a sticky feeling on her skin. Her jacket hung on a coat-hanger behind her. She continued to check her email and working as usual.

“That’s the tie Costia gave you for Christmas.” Said Ontari getting inside.

“Can I help you with anything?” she asked the Accounting Manager.

“The subway. Are you serious? I know you hate asking your sister favors, but you should have told me you didn’t have money. I could have sent you a taxi or an Uber.”

“I do have cash. I wanted to try something different.” She commented. The discomfort on her right hand from the hot coffee was almost gone. She thanked her stars that it wasn’t scalding hot. “Besides, despite this -she indicated her ruined shirt – it’s way faster to get here in the subway.”

“Who suggested you such harebrained idea?”

“Genaro -Ontari gave her a blank stare- the roof garden’s keeper from my building.”

“Have you talked to the insurance company?” Ontari walked in taking a seat on Lexa’s leather couch.

“Yes. They’ll call me back in a few days. They said that they need to start an investigation into my claim.”

“I can call a friend, so they hurry up their investigation. You’ll have a car back in less than a week, so you don’t have to suffer through this.” Offered Ontari. “Although, you could buy one right now”

“Thank you. I’ll let you know.” Lexa began to type a reply to her boss. 

“You should get yourself an assistant to help you with these things.” Ontari crossed her legs at the ankles, as if she didn’t have any work to do.

“I know.” Responded Lexa half listening to her friend.

“A lithe thing in a tight skirt. Super professional of course.” Commented Ontari with a look of wonder.

Lexa stopped typing losing the precise reply she was writing to her boss. “Sometimes Ontari, you sound worse than a man.”

°

Clarke kept exchanging glances with her fellow supervisors Octavia and Harper. She adjusted her jacket trying to conceal her stained blouse. Jaha had ranted for the past half hour about compromise, consistency, and teamwork. The Brazil’s shipment was in figurative flames that could not be put out. But Thelonious Jaha the Operations Manager had demanded that all attendees leave their laptops outside the meeting room.

“I’m disappointed in you Clarke,” He said her name as if they were the best of friends. “When I backed up your promotion, I expected the same great performance you showed before. But it seems that the responsibility is way beyond your abilities”. He fixed her with a stare “Is that the case Clarke? Is this too much for you?”

Clarke wanted to hide under the conference table, she felt her face heat up with anger and embarrassment. “It was an unforeseeable mistake”, she said clenching her teeth. Knowing well enough she had expressed her concerns about the new international shipping process for spare parts. They told her not to worry, that they had safe measures to keep the shipments form getting rejected by the courier.

“Your team needs better training,” he said.

“I’ll review the new process with them”, she responded livid at the lack of ownership from the teams working at a higher level than them.

“I hope you do. I want a report about the training progress tomorrow at the end of the day. Now- continued Jaha -we need to show how compromised we are as a team. This company…” Clarke tuned out the man begging to her empty stomach not to growl.

°

Lexa heard Anya coming into her office. Her sister worked two floors above, at thirty-four she was practically the CEO of the company. Lexa never saw her on their working hours which made her visit an odd occurrence. Anya placed an Armani paper gift bag on her desk.  
“Shirt and undershirt” informed Anya.

"You shouldn’t have bothered." She said, going through a report of the dozens she needed to check that day.

"They are already working on your claim." Said Anya leaving the office. Of course, she wouldn’t ask her how she would like to deal with the insurance company.

Lexa took the gift bag from her desk to put it in a drawer. For some strange reason, it didn’t feel right to take the stained one off. Another notification on her computer alerted her of a new email.

‘Choose before H.R. does it for you’. It was from her father with several CV’s with prospective candidates to take the job of Executive assistant.

°

Clarke walked down the stairs towards the platform, her feet ached inside her high heels. Her blouse was stiff with the dried coffee and the milk was beginning to smell funny. She rolled her neck to release some of the tension of the day, her laptop bag hanging on her shoulder. 

The Brazil problem was fixed but then another one came up. She knew it wasn’t anybody fault. The nature of their operation made it hard to prevent issues like the one in Brazil from happening. Yet, she knew they could reduce their occurrence, putting a real effort into rethinking the overall processes and communication between teams. Alas, her boss didn’t believe in the word: prevention.

The number of people at the station was lower at night. If she hurried, she could get a seat in the train and sleep the twenty-minute commute back to Kongeda Station. She was at the end of the platform dead on her feet when someone bumped into her nearly dropping her backpack.

“Sorry.” She hears to her right, turning to the other person her anger flared up.

“Is it really that hard for you to see where you’re going?”

“Listen, this morning was an accident”, said the woman who put the cherry on top of her awful day. 

“The platform is big enough for you to walk without bothering the rest of us!” Clarke felt her control slipping from her. She was still wearing her stained suit and shirt. It gave Clarke a deep satisfaction knowing the brunette had the smell of her stupid latte on her all day too.

“I’ll pay for the dry cleaner. It shouldn’t be more than a hundred bucks.” Said the woman in a casual tone.

"Is that what you do with all your problems? You toss money at them, so they can go away?" Yelled Clarke to the stupid woman

"I’m trying to amend my mistake here. Besides you cannot yell at people on the street, it's rude." She responded.

"Fuck you!" Clarke was ready to fight.

"Ha, ha! You wish." The woman’s green eyes more vivid with anger.

"Is everything ok, ladies?" asked a police officer approaching them with caution. Both hands on his belt.

"Yes, officer. Everything is fine, she just needs to calm down." Said the woman with an air of authority.

"How dare you!"

°

Lexa counted to ten, in as many languages she could remember to calm herself down. The train stopped slowly. She was getting the hang of how to keep herself from being tossed to the other side with the car’s inertia. ‘Stand with both feet apart as if riding on the deck of a boat’ she wrote on her phone. A long ‘hiss’ preceded the pneumatic doors opening. She noticed that a lot of people went down on this station, also that she was the only one standing. Lexa took a seat remembering the incident of the morning. ‘Get out of the way’ she wrote down in her phone under the previous sentence.

The train moved forward pushing her to her side, Lexa took her phone out again and wrote: ‘Hold on to something. Even if seated’. She put the phone in her jacket’s inner pocket taking in the half-filled car. There where advertisements above the windows, selling all kinds of goods. A subway map shared its existence with some graffiti half scrubbed off the walls. 

Most people kept to themselves regarding the other passengers only when necessary. Some of them were on their phones, others read books or listened to music. People who traveled together chatted loud enough without disrupting the other passengers. Others choose a spot in the distance to lose themselves inside their heads. The rest of them gave into exhaustion and slept. Near the end of the car in an individual seat was the blonde who yelled at her. Her head rested against the window. She hugged her laptop backpack. “She’s pretty” supplied her mind. Yet the young woman seemed sad, well, more tired than sad but still… said stressed-out blonde turned to look at her.

Lexa avoided the blonde’s glare looking outside the window towards the dark tunnel. She didn't like to be at the end of such an angry stare. Lexa counted the passing lights of the tunnel waiting for her last stop. She went off the car only to notice too late that she was at the wrong station.

"Oh, Heron!" she sighed.

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment wishing for tomorrow to be a better day. She waited for the next train mentally going through the work that was pending and the emails that kept piling up in her email inbox. Riding the subway was a scary experience, but it was much better than driving home alone.


	2. Chapter II

Five past seven am found Clarke crossing Mcallan Street. She walked without a hurry, suspecting it had more to do with not wanting to go to work than to the early hour. Her mind spread out thin with all the work she had to do to keep her operation running, on top of that, she had to send reports at the end of the day that had no use except to keep Jaha quiet for half an hour at the start of the day while he checked them. 

The crisp morning air on her feet made her regret using flats, but it was an improvement on the heels she tried to wear to match her new position. Her stomach growled before her brain could process the whiff of food coming from the shops and stalls outside the station. 

Clarke stopped at a stall to get herself the biggest muffin she could find, unwilling to go more than ten hours without food. On her first days as supervisor, she promised herself to make sure her team takes their lunch hour. They were the ones taking the calls and complains from their customers after all. But when it came to her there was never enough time. “Thank you”, she said to the vendor taking a bite of the muffin. The berries relieved some of her misery. 

A woman in a perfectly tailored suit descended the stairs towards the station, her ponytail swayed with every confident step towards the turnstile. 

“Oh, God,” she Clarke in surprise. It was the woman who spilled coffee on both of them two days ago. She closed her coat top buttons entering the station. On her walk towards the platform, she found herself studying the strange woman. A couple feet ahead of Clarke the brunette greeted the police officer at the entrance and walked admiring the exposed wiring and ventilation ducts integrated into the clever design of the station. The suited woman watched everyone that walked by with admiration and curiosity.

She wanted to be annoyed at the woman but found out that she couldn't, biting her lower lip she tried to chase away her remorse about the way she went off on the woman on Monday morning.

°

Lexa fished inside her pants pocket for the change that she carried, she gave it to the old man sitting on the side of the hall. “Thank you”, he said with a big smile. She responded in kind and continued her walk.

It was better to arrive a bit earlier to avoid the huge crowds. Genaro had suggested it the other night when she told him about her first ride on the subway. She didn’t feel like having another person yelling at her. Lexa navigated towards the end of the platform minding not to bump into anyone. She remembered the blonde wondering if someone was at the receiving end of her terrible disposition that morning.

Well, she wouldn't have yelled if she hadn't dropped a latte on her, Lexa admitted to herself.

°

Clarke went near the front of the platform avoiding the brunette. Her guilt kept growing in the back of her conscience. In her walk from the stairs, Clarke noticed how the woman got out of the way from anyone walking by her, always with that damned cute smile of hers.

She thought of her former boss. How short tempered he had become at the end of his career. Until one morning he sat at his desk with his laptop closed both feet propped up on the table drinking a coffee. He did that the whole morning pretending not to hear anyone who had a question. By lunch, Harper gave everyone the instruction to refer everything to Clarke. A week of this and she was doing most of his job.

On his last day he ordered pizza for everyone, he yelled at Jaha in the ‘privacy’ of a meeting room and stormed out of the building. The next day she was being interviewed by H.R. to take over his place, a formality at that point. Her team backed her up, so did the other supervisors, yet she could not shake the feeling of impending failure from her mind.

She didn’t want to end up like him. 

°

A rush of air that came from the tunnel filled up the platform, heralding the train. Lexa smiled to herself about that tidbit of info. The tires screeched on the tracks, she waited for the 'hiss' of the doors. ‘Move to the side of the doors to make way for the people going down off the train. Like an elevator’, she wrote on her phone after she got in.

Everyone in the car had an air of determination about them, after all, they had places to be. At first glance, that attitude seemed cold. But upon close inspection, she noticed how aware they were of each other. If someone stood the others would move out of the way, they gave their seats to each other as if they could sense the other ones need. The smiles they shared when their glances connected by accident as if saying: We are in this together. This was something she wasn’t used to.

Her morning commute up until two days ago had consisted of getting in her car or getting an Uber to work. Driving on autopilot, she would think of nothing else but the tasks still pending on her desk, the never-ending flow of emails and whatever Anya had assigned the previous day. Now here in the subway, there was something getting her attention every five minutes. Of course, her wonder would wear down with time and she would be back in her car next week. The train stopped, a middle-aged man got in and began to sing an aria.

°

Clarke couldn’t contain her smile at the baffled expression of the woman in the blue suit. She enjoyed the man’s rendition of ‘Nessun Dorma’. The woman began to follow the lyrics barely moving her lips. Most of the commuters continued with their lives, some others paid attention to the man, a woman applied mascara with amazing easiness considering the movement of the train. Clarke divided her attention between the tenor and the brunette in the blue suit. 

He finished his song and started to collect the money the passengers gave to him. Clarke's eyebrows arched with alarm as the woman gave him a fifty-dollar bill. The singer thanked her profusely and descended the train on the next station.

°

“Amazing!” thought Lexa at the great show inside the subway car. It was bad that the man needed to sing like this to earn a living, but still, his performance was as good as any other in the most prestigious theaters in the world. She loved tragic stories of heroes who fail to find the love of their lives or the ones who had the chance at their fingertips, only to be taken away by capricious fate.

"Stop gawking at everything. You look like a tourist." A woman said from her left.

"Is that a bad thing?" She responded to the blonde who’s outfit she ruined with a deliberate calm tone of voice.

"You’re gonna get robbed.” The woman said moving out of the way of the people getting ready to descend on the upcoming station. “Look at that guy over there, the one in a green hoodie." The blonde pointed with her head towards the door.

"What about him?" She asked turning a little, trying not to attract his attention.

"You are his mark", the blonde responded with seriousness in her voice.

"No way," Lexa stood next to the blonde keeping the man in her line of vision. He avoided her stare lowering his head. The train stopped, he went down in a hurry before the doors finished opening. “That was… interesting.” More people went into the car, the train started moving. Lexa found herself unsure of what to do to amend the way she talked down to the blonde, taking a deep breath she hoped for the best “I want to apologize for not looking where I was going and ruining your day.” Said Lexa, hoping this time she didn’t get a loud reaction from the blonde. “and for being a patronizing idiot that night too.”

“It’s me who should apologize. I was running late and then you happened…” The blonde tucked a lock of hair behind her hear. Lexa was mesmerized by how blue were the woman's eyes. “I should not have yelled at you on your way back home. I’m sure you were just as tired as everyone else. It’s obvious that you don’t use the subway and now you probably think this place is filled with mad people.”

°

Clarke tugged at her badge lanyard to calm herself from the sound of the suited woman’s laugh. It was a welcome rich sound in the cramped space. The woman stood out in the middle of the car. Her deep blue suit didn't have a single crease on it, her white shirt bright under the subway lights. Clarke liked the discrete pattern of her tie, held down by a silver tie pin. She didn’t carry a bag or a purse making her look free of any mundane concerns.

“Not at all. It sounds like you were having a bad day without needing my help to make it worse." She said. Then Clarke noticed the woman’s white-knuckled grip on the handrail. “And even if this place was running mad with unstable people, it’s a lot better than some outside in their cars.” She pointed upwards.

“True, but… why the change, though?” She asked aware of the sacred street rule of ‘not talking to anyone else without reason’ she had broken.

“My car was stolen on the weekend and my wallet was there. So, no cards for a few days.” Responded the woman as if she had lost a pen.

“It takes less than a day to get your cards replaced,” Clarke noted. She wondered what it was to have whatever life the other woman had to seem so unphased at the robbery of something as expensive as a car. 

“Yes, but my assistant retired. And we are at the end of the quarter, which means I have a lot of work to do, so I cannot go to the bank until Friday.” Said the woman with an air of resignation.

“God! I hate the quarterly reviews. Much less with my new boss breathing down my neck while saying passive aggressive motivational quotes.” Said Clarke. The few meetings she was asked to attend by her then-supervisor still fresh in her mind.

“Tell me about it. You know what I can’t stand? Unnecessary meetings.”

"Or dozens of emails that could have been a single one."

They chatted amiably on their way to Tondc station. Clarke learned that the woman worked in a financial company. “Nothing fancy,” the woman had said “Just numbers”. Clarke told her about her recent promotion to supervisor in a help desk. “Nothing fancy”, she had told the woman, “Just complains”. They parted ways in the corner of her street.

“Morning Clarke!” said Monty from his desk, the headset half on and half off his head. 

“Good Morning, Monty” Replied Clarke. She took her time to arrange her desk and plugging on her laptop. “Anything on fire?” She asked turning on her computer.

“Not yet."

"You guys want me to set something on fire?", asked Jasper from his station. 

"No!" yelled Miller from his.

"Ready for the morning report?" Asked Monty pulling up the notes he took while Clarke arrived.

"Bring it on!" Said Clarke.

Fifteen minutes later she was getting a coffee from the small kitchen the had on their floor. The window faced the other block, the blue morning sky behind Polis tower where she knew the suited woman worked. She realized that she didn't ask her name.

°

The meeting room was silent. Lexa leaned on her elbows with her palms pressed together, a reserved look on her face. Anya for her part had mastered her impassive face. The proximity of her wristwatch to her head allowed her to hear the faint tick-tack marking the seconds of her life being wasted inside that room.

"Were any of my actions illegal?” she asked. The folder containing the resignation letter of her budget analyst was in the middle of the conference table. She got a huff from the head of Human Resources. “I asked you for the company’s guidelines where it states that our employees must quit to take medical leave. And you got me a meeting.”

The woman shrank in her seat, the confidence she was boasting left at the door. Lexa dared a quick glance towards Anya who was still as a statue. The only evidence of her anger was the shift on the muscles of her forearm. A sign of the piece of paper she was crushing in her hand.

“It’s how we’ve been doing things.” Said the woman through clenched teeth, giving quick glances at Anya.

“I understand.” Said Lexa, not daring to look at her sister.

“Are we getting anything out of this?” Asked Anya from her seat. 

“I don’t know”, said Lexa “What was the purpose of this meeting?” she asked the H.R. Manager. Another uncomfortable silence stretched in the room.

“I want all the related cases on my desk at the end of the day, send a copy of them to Legal,” Said Anya from her seat. “leave us.”

The meeting room emptied without anyone saying a word. Lexa took a deep breath, the sound of the door closing filled her ears. 

“What on earth were you thinking?” asked Anya trowing the small paper ball on the table. “Do you know how many lawsuits will flood this place after your little stunt?”

“Jonah Quint,” Lexa stood from her seat “Do you know him? He broke his arm when he crashed his car on his way here.”

“Oh, spare me,” said Anya annoyed.

“Ok, you don’t like names -I tend to forget that – here are the numbers then. He has worked her eleven years, he has three kids.” Lexa took the folder that laid discarded in the middle of the conference room. “No, wait. These numbers are too small for you, I get it. -she took a sheet from the file- he has to pay seven hundred a month for the next three years to cover the medical expenses. Add the money he owes on his house and the new car if his insurance company denies his claim.”

“Enough.” Anya dismissed her with a hand.

“He is downstairs, in agony at his desk wondering what is he going to do to support his family. And the company he has given more than a decade of his life to just asked him to quit.”

°

Clarke took a cautious breath; the morning had been quiet. Everybody on the operations floor noticed but no one dared to say a thing. 'The opposite of loud' would be their answer when anyone from the other departments asked how was it going.

Harper sipped from her coffee mug with her eyes closed, her headset on her desk. They shared a glance. She heard the banter of her team. Jasper talked with Monty about the great software he was developing trying to impress Maya, the newest member of her team.

“I’ll have enough cash to live in a remote island in peace and quiet.” He said “I wouldn’t mind some company.” he wiggled his eyebrows to her.

“No thank you.” Said the quiet girl.

Clarke noticed Brian going over his backlog half listening to the other two guys discussing which Star Trek show was the best. In the background, they heard Raven singing off key doing whatever she did to keep their system running. The main access door opened letting in a gush of warm air get inside the operations floor.

“It sure is a quiet morning.” Said Jaha walking by towards his office with a cup of coffee from the cafeteria upstairs. Harper closed her eyes in frustration, Monty cursed under his breath. No less than five seconds later the phones began to ring.

°

Lexa walked towards Quint, she left the folder on his desk. She was still rattled at lack of empathy her sister tended to show. He opened the folder with a shaky hand.

“What does it mean?” he asked in fear.

“It means that you don’t have to quit, you won’t lose your insurance or your income.”

“What?” Quint looked at her like she had told him Christmas was the next day.

“Quint go home, get better. Your job will be waiting.”

“Boss, I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Well, have a lot of work waiting for you when you come back.” She smiled at him “If your doctor thinks that you need more time, let me know.”

“Alright, thank you.” He gave her a half hug. "Boss".

She helped him get his suit jacket across his shoulders, dreading to get into her office. Eventually, Quint was gone and she had to face the music. Lexa stood in the middle of the open floor, her team walked from one side to the other reviewing expenses and matching figures from all the invoices coming from contractors across the globe. They approached her with inquiries about the tasks they performed without hesitation. 

From the distance she heard the phone ringing, first the one at the empty desk outside her office, then the call would be routed to the phone on her desk. She walked inside her office, she gave a passing glance to her chair. She opted to look out of the window finding the building where the blonde told her she worked. Lexa got lost in the spectacular view of Tondc when her office line began to ring again. She picked up without checking the caller ID.

“Lexa Woods”, she said.

“Are you trying to destroy my company?” came the blaring voice from her grandfather.

°

Clarke took the first seat she found available on the train. Her overworked mind buzzing like a hive processing the day. The noise of the people around her heavy in her ears. She closed her eyes hoping a quick nap could quiet her thoughts for a moment. The train stopped. She decided to focus on the sounds around her. She heard the doors opening, the shuffle of feet getting inside the car, the blustering of people talking. A guitar drowned everything else.

Defeated she opened her eyes again to the young woman singing to lost love. On the other side of the car, she caught sight of the suited woman barely moving her head with the rhythm of the guitar. Her mind calmed the closer she got to Kongeda station, by the time the night air hit her face she was ready to finish her pending tasks at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Drop me a line here or @fukkken-adverbs on tumblr.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them.

There was something about Thursdays that made the mornings unbearable. It didn’t matter how early you got to the station, it was always filled with people. Clarke waited patiently for the train, bracing herself to be pushed in by the wave of people trying to board behind her. She felt the rush of air coming up from the tunnel and held her backpack tighter in front of her.

How did she get near the door on the other side of the car was a weekly mystery for Clarke. She decided to forgo the question at the sight of the person crushed in front of her.

“Hi,” said the woman with an expression of mild panic. Their bodies were pressed against each other, elbows, backpacks and purses dug at Clarke’s back. “See? No coffee.” said the woman with a grin that made her green eyes shine.

“And we all thank you for it.” Clarke appraised. Her hair swirled standing under the vent, but her hands where trapped making it impossible for her to do anything about it, she moved her head slowly trying to stop her hair from getting ruined. The person behind her moved relieving some of the pressure on her back but not enough to feel comfortable or to get out from under the vent.

How many Thursdays she had survived? Clarke wondered. Fifty-two weeks in a year, two years three months and a week working for the same company in Tondc… a fresh citric smell interrupted her math, it came from her left. She moved her head to locate the source of it, instead, she found the forest in a pair of eyes. Clarke knew she had to stare somewhere else, maybe upwards to the many adds above the windows, or at the pattern on the coat from the man to her right, that would be the decorous thing to do. But it was hard not to lose herself in the grove standing next to her, the awkwardness she relied on to look away from the woman never manifested and the golden flecks of said eyes made her think of the sun filtering through dense foliage.

No. She had no time for such things; she barely had time for herself.

“My name is Lexa.” The woman said interrupting her thoughts. She extricated her hand from the sea of bodies and offered it to her.

“Clarke,” she responded letting herself enjoy the company of the suited woman. She tried to shake Lexa’s hand but the weird position she got caught up made it impossible. They laughed at it as the train moved into the tunnel.

°

‘Thursdays are hell. No matter where you stand you’re always on the way’ Lexa typed in her phone. They walked out of Tondc station, the rush of adrenaline going down. It had been a feat to get off the train without losing Clarke’s computer with the insane number of people pushing their way in.

In their uncomfortable commute, Lexa focused on the blonde to keep herself for giving into the panic of not being able to move. Clarke was beautiful, there was no doubt of it, she got caught by the little details she began to notice about the blonde, like the small marks on the bridge of her nose of the glasses she probably used at work, the arch of her strong jaw, the little mole above her lip that was so kissable. Lexa stopped a second perplexed at the path her thoughts had taken.

“What are you writing?” asked Clarke from her right rearranging her crumpled clothes and disheveled hair. 

“A list of unspoken rules and things I noticed about the subway.” Said Lexa, showing it to the blonde. A weird rush of blood got to her head with the soft feeling of Clarke’s fingers taking the phone.

“Anything goes when descending the train on a Thursday.” Clarke read the last entry with an amused smile. That turned into a laugh as she continued to read the rest of her Lexa’s list. “You’ll hate the subway on July when it rains every day.”

Lexa doubted she would get to hate the subway if that meant she would get to see the blonde. She would not worry about the rain that was months away. Getting out of the station she admired the determined way Clarke moved through the flow of people on the street.

“Have a good shift, Lex.” Said Clarke with a small wave of her hand.

“Have a good day too, Clarke.” She answered with a smile. Parting ways with the blonde.

Lexa went through the Polis Tower revolving doors for the fourth time that week. It was a side of the building she almost never used. The only times she ever set foot on the lobby were late at night to take a cab home.

A lot of people walked in an out showing their badges to security and passing through the metal detectors. Some stopped at the help desk , a few employees showed surprise of seeing her there, most of them paid her no mind.

“Good morning,” she said to the security guard showing her badge, the only thing she didn’t lose along with her car.

“Good morning Miss Woods.” The green light of the metallic arch turned on.

There was a clear quality in the air, the hum of conversations and footsteps resounded at the top of the high ceiling. The sun filtered through the glass lobby reaching the elevators.

“You look like something chewed you up”, commented Ontari letting her in.

“The subway was crowded. Clarke says that its a regular Thursday occurrence.” She commented the car was at full capacity.

“It will get worse in July”, someone said from behind them. Lexa turned and smiled.

“Rain Season?” She asked.

“Yes”. Answered a woman in a pink blouse. There was a general nod in the elevator, except for Ontari who looked confused.

They continued up the Polis tower, the elevator getting empty the higher they went. “Who the hell is Clark? Are you into dudes now?”

Lexa’s ears flared up at the hostile question from her friend, “Her name is Clarke”- Lexa clicked the ‘K’ -with an E at the end”. She said repeating what the blonde had told her in the subway. “And she is someone I talk with on my way here. It makes the ride much nicer.”

“Whatever. Titus arranged a meeting before lunch, so I suggest you order something before going in”. Ontari went off the elevator.

Lexa groaned inside the empty car not wanting to see her grandfather.

°

Clarke pulled her lanyard from under her coat to open the door from the operations floor of Ark Tech, the stale recycled air dried up her nose in the time it took her to get to her desk. Half her team was already there, the other half arrived a little before ten am.

"Clarke," said Jaha walking pass her "Metting room three, now."

She turned to Monty in case she missed some emergency, her shrugged with worry. Clarke got her laptop from her backpack and headed to the meeting room, a whispered good luck from Monty gave her strength.

“You should instill more discipline in your team,” said Jaha still fumbling with the cable to connect his laptop to the main screen in the small meeting room, it was no bigger than the six-seat table they were seated.

“Did something happened?” Asked Clarke her heart accelerating at the thought of having a huge problem she did not know about. But Monty hadn't called her or said anything when she got there.

“No, but I’ve noticed they talk too much among themselves.” Jaha gave up an closed his laptop.

“What?", she asked bewildered.

“Well, you must have noticed too. When Bellamy was here the floor was focused.” He played with the pen he always had stuck on his hand even if he didn't have anything to write on.

“That was because we were worried about our jobs and the lack of leadership.” Clarke defended her team.

“I’ve also noticed that the number of complaints has gone down considerably since you took over.” He pointed with his stupid useless pen.

“That is a good thing right?” She asked, hoping that this was going somewhere.

“Not necessarily, maybe you are not catching your team’s mistakes as Bellamy did.”

“Because other than the ongoing issues we have with the international orders process, we have no problems with our regular operation.” Clarke could not believe how much time she was wasting with her boss.

“You’re not doing something.” He shook his head, sure of himself.

“Have you got any complaints from Tier 1 or Dispatch?” Clarke wanted to take the pen from his hand and put it on the table.

“No.” He said clicking the damned thing.

“Then what is the problem?”, she asked incredulously at the man.

“Things don’t improve that fast.” He said simply.

Clarke wanted to scream unable to accept what she was hearing, no wonder Bellamy quit.

°

The soft notes of the grand piano reached the secluded terrace at the restaurant the Woods were having dinner that night. The quiet conversation from the other patrons barely reached their table adding to the illusion of privacy.

Lexa took another drink from her white wine, the millions of lights shining through the windows of the tall buildings of Tondc loosened the sense of captivity that followed her from her office to the restaurant. Nobody had asked her if she was busy that night much less if she wanted to attend to her grandfather's impromptu dinner. She took a piece of her steak and smiled at her grandfather before eating it. His anger evident on his face.

“Stop it!” whispered Anya. She took a drink from her red wine offering a smile to the couple seated next to her.

“You want me to stop eating?” questioned Lexa cutting another small piece of meat, she wanted to take as long as possible to finish her dinner. The waiter refilled her glass, but not before offering an excellent malbec that would bring out the flavor of her steak. 

“I want you to behave.” Said her sister.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" she defended herself, knowing very well that under her family's eyes she had committed a huge sin with her drink of choice.

“Lex, buddy. I know he was hard on you at the meeting this morning but you are making it worse.” Said Ontari from her other side.

“Calling Trigeda employees unproductive parasites for taking medical leave is not being hard, it’s being an asshole.” Lexa lifted her cup towards her grandfather and smiled at him, he whispered something to her mother who kept sending her glares everytime she took a drink.

A calming numbness began to spread throughout her mind, her muscles began to lose the tension she was used to carry. From her seat at the other end of the table, she observed her mother talking with her grandfather in quick sentences. Her father chatted with the other guests at their table, a few of them were old friends from her parents, the ones trowing judging glances at her were friends of her grandfather. Ontari for her part was having a silent discussion with Anya, probably to find a way to end the night without her name written out of the old man's will. Not that she cared.

Lexa wished herself somewhere else, she wanted to take the subway back home again and catch a glimpse of the beautiful blonde. “Clarke.” she thought with a wishing smile.

°

Clarke’s heart fluttered at the sigh of Lexa when she took a seat when another commuter went off the train. She hadn’t seen her since the previous week after the hell that was Thursday morning. When Wednesday morning came with no sign of the brunette Clarke resign herself thinking that Lexa had got her car and life back.

°

Lexa unwrapped the strawberry hard candy the lady gave her for helping her descend the subway stairs at Tondc station. Helena was her name and she was telling her about her grand kids that were going to visit her that coming weekend, for a fleeting moment Lexa thought of her grandparents and no warm feelings came to her. Her only living grandmother was on her mom’s side and as far as she remembered her relationship with her had been minimal bordering on cold, despite the fact that she and her sister were to inherit the company.

Lexa shook her morose thoughts away eating the piece of candy, she smiled at the woman before turning towards the other side of the car.

°

“Fuck!” muttered Clarke when Lexa caught her staring, her cheeks burned when the executive waved at her. She waved back unsure of what to do with the rush of adrenaline that surged for getting caught. The elderly lady next to Lexa turned to her and asked something to the brunette, Lexa gave a slight touch to her tie while answering to the woman. Dumbfounded by the relief it gave her to see Lexa again, Clarke tried to focus her mind on something else.

She tried to think of work or her plans for the weekend, but every time she was getting lost in her thoughts she found herself turning towards the brunette who kept conversing with the elderly woman. She saw the woman give another piece of candy to Lexa before getting off the train. An embarrassed smile lingered on the brunette’s features. That smile made her tremble.

The doors closed, Clarke’s heart went wild when Lexa got up from her seat. It felt like an eternity watching her walk towards her.

°

Lexa tried to keep her cool while approaching the blonde, but she could not control the sweat that broke on her back the closer she got to Clarke. In her hand, she held the strawberry candy that Helena had given her. “For your friend”, the elderly lady said before getting off the train.

“Here”, she said offering the candy before her mind went blank, the blonde was causing strange things to her. Clarke took it with a twinkle in her eye. “Helena asked me to give it to you.”

“Thank you.” Said Clarke, “Do you want to have a seat?” the blonde patted the empty seat next to her.

“How you’ve been?” asked Lexa happy to speak with the blonde again.

“Good.”

°

“It’s not something I like to do, but sometimes you need to assert your position.” Said Lexa from her seat on their ride back to Kongeda station. Clarke listened to the advice the brunette was giving her. A week ago the brunette had given her the candy, the next night they ended up in the same corner waiting to cross the street two blocks from Tondc station. From that night on they commuted together back from work. It was a coincidence of course that they ended up every night on the same train car or so Clarke wanted to believe, not quite ready to think that some things are meant to be. 

“I don’t know how to do it.” Clarke sighed “I fear I might end up in tears. Besides, many of them are my friends, we are all under so much pressure. I don’t know how to get mad at them. I mean I can get mad at my boss but not at Raven or Harper." Clarke was elated at the executive that had jumped at the chance to offer advice when she shared the hard day she had.

Lexa chuckled, an elderly man got in. Lexa gave him the seat without taking her attention off from Clarke. “My dad gave me some advice on that part.” She stood in front of Clarke. “Think of something that happened to you that made you angry.” She said closing her left fist to emphasize her point, “Not mildly inconvenienced, but angry, blood boiling angry.”

“I can think of something,” said Clarke with a smile. Lexa caught on the joke and laughed. Clarke wanted to thank whoever stole Lexa’s car. the way the brunette's lips wrapped around some words sent tingles all through her body, especially the way she said her name. “Next thing you need to do, is to let the anger come back and with that in mind you can start making your point.” The man sitting next to Clarke went off the train, the blonde patted the free seat next to her. “Now, I don’t recommend you to use this in a meeting or with someone who has a higher rank than you, and never on anyone with a lower rank that doesn’t report directly to you.” She said sitting beside Clarke.

“That would cause a bigger problem,” Clarke said.

“Yes, and real conflict with your coworkers. Oh, and never yell.” Lexa said “Only increase the volume of your voice” She repeated her father’s words.

"Only people at my rank and in my team. Noted.” Clarke shared a smile with the brunette. She could not get tired of the viridian eyes or the perfect lips that turned into a smile while they talked. If she looked closer, there was something lurking behind Lexa's soft eyes, something Clarke was willing to discover.

°

A comfortable silence took them from one station to the other, Lexa studied Clarke between glimpses to the other commuters, she often wondered if Clarke had figured out who she was. Not that she was important, but there was a pattern she was used to when meeting new people. It went from mere acknowledgment when she told them her name, to elation at the mention of her last name and finally a sales pitch when they knew where she worked. Clarke only knew her name and place of work, maybe she could keep from disclosing her last name a bit longer, even if her gut told her that the blonde was someone she could trust. Lexa was happy finding out that the blonde’s outburst the previous week was caused by high stress and not because of an awful personality.

“I can see you have more questions.” She commented, not wanting to offend the Clarke with any assumptions. Up to that point their conversations had been good, she didn’t want to ruin that. The blonde nipped at her bottom lip with doubt. “Come on.” She nudged the blonde with her shoulder.

“Why was your wallet inside your car?” Clarke asked pulling at her lanyard.

“Oh, that." Lexa played with her thumbs, "I went out for drinks with a friend that night and she insisted on paying the bill. She left my wallet in the glove compartment to keep me from paying. When I went out of the bar my car was gone."

“You were going drive after a night of drinking?” Clarke asked incredulously. Lexa didn’t answer, “And your friend?"

“She was just as drunk as me.” Responded Lexa, a bit surprised at the flash of concern that crossed the blonde's features.

“I guess you were lucky that you had your car stolen then.” Clarke admonished.

“I guess.” Lexa basked in the warmth of Clarke's worry.

They climbed the stairs making small talk about how different it was to be at Kongeda station at night, the traffic outside was still just as bad. The night air rustled the blonde's hair, Lexa felt the impulse to ask the blonde if she wanted to get dinner with her, yet she let impulse die in a heartbeat. Her life was too busy despite the time she was saving with this new commute.

“This is my bus stop,” said Lexa with both hands in her pockets. She balanced slowly on her heels, stretching her time with Clarke as much as she could. 

“Thank you for the advice, Lex.” Said the blonde adjusting her backpack.

“Anytime”, she responded not wanting to go. “See you tomorrow for more team management tips?” she extended her hand. She might not have time to pursue anything deep with the blonde, but a casual friendship seemed manageable.

“Yes”, the blonde took it in a firm grasp.

“Hey! You have handshake of a CEO, you are halfway to the top!” she commented, getting a laugh out of the blonde. “See you tomorrow Clarke”.

“See you tomorrow, Lex.”

Why did that smile felt like winning a million bucks? Lexa wondered greeting the people at the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line, I'd like to know your opinion on this.


	4. IV

Clarke felt like a well rounded grown up when she got to the Kongeda station twenty minutes earlier than usual. The endless cacophony of horns and people jarred her ears. She yawned deciding to get a coffee to jump-start her brain, crossing the street she felt the vibration of her phone inside her coat. “My shift starts in one hour,” she said to no one in particular ignoring the text. Her new friend had suggested setting some radio silence, to keep the never-ending demands from overwhelming her before she set foot at work.

She walked towards the micro coffee shop squeezed between a sandwich shop and a novelties store, a little smile made its way on her face at the thought of Lexa. In the past weeks, they had shared all their commutes from work, with some missing ones in the morning, due to Clarke’s tardiness. The long line of people moved forward faster than she anticipated. The woman manning the coffee machine worked with ease and practiced calm, she took her order and her money in less than two minutes. The familiar smell of coffee made her long for her high school days when she worked at a coffee shop to pay for her art supplies.

Clarke took the small paper cup and added a pack of sugar as fast as she could to get out of the way of the people behind her, putting away all her thoughts of long lost dreams.

“Hello Clarke,” she heard the voice of the person that made her feel confident about her abilities as a supervisor. It never failed to make her smile.

“Hi, Lex,” she turned to the executive stirring the sugar in her espresso. 

“What are we getting for breakfast today?” asked Lexa surveying all the shops and food trucks.

Clarke loved the look of anticipation on the executive’s face. On the mornings she got to see Lexa, Clarke had taken the responsibility of showing the executive how to put together the best breakfast with all the options at their disposal outside the station.

Ten minutes later they were inside the train seated between an intrepid teenager who was clearly skipping school, and a man in a security guard uniform that looked more dead than asleep. The brunette got a chicken sandwich from the paper bag and passed half of it to Clarke. “How was your night?” asked Lexa taking a bite from her half.

Clarke’s heart fluttered with the question, she tried to shake the warm feeling from spreading through her chest. Raven asked her the same thing almost every morning but coming from Lexa it felt amazing. “I was documenting our processes from a month ago.”

“Did you sleep?” asked the executive concerned.

“A little.” Lied Clarke, not looking at her new commute friend, chewing her sandwich. “Ok, I didn’t.” Lexa never asked for an explanation, yet Clarke found herself unable not to tell Lexa about the ridiculous amount of work she had that week.

"Tell me," Lexa said, with a little nudge on the shoulder, it was a gesture Clarke had grow fond of.

"The problem started with our former supervisor, he didn't document the previous processes before we changed them. So I didn’t have anything to defend my team against the mistakes from the dispatch team their accusations. I was working on it last night, the good thing was that my team had taken detailed notes on the processes plus the ones I had…” Clarke took another bite from her sandwich. “Now we have something solid to refer too if anything goes wrong.”

“Don’t you have like a process manager?” Lexa did a valiant effort of keeping any breadcrumbs from falling on her shirt.

“He’s busy trying to make us look like a bunch of idiots.” Clarke spared a quick glance at the man next to her, the bumping vein on his neck reassured her that he was still among the living.

“Why?” asked Lexa confused.

“He can’t stand Jaha.” Responded Clarke. Raven had the theory that most of the managers were trying to get Jaha fired, but no one could prove it.

“Oh, I see.” Lexa maneuvered what was left of her sandwich keeping the stuffing from falling on her.

"I’m just starting to notice the amount of backstabbing and cut-throat tactics that keep the place working. If only Bell had done his job- But I see why he left, though.” Clarke noticed the little stain of avocado on the executive’s lip.

“Why?” asked Lexa.

“He was the operation’s scapegoat,” Clarke answered. She cleaned the executive’s lip with a napkin.

“Thanks.” Said Lexa “Really?”

“Yes. On my first weekly review, Jaha was ready to blame my team for all the issues. Even the ones from the night shift." Clarke placed their trash in the paper bag where the sandwich had been packed.

"Wait. Didn't the nightshift managed different lines of servers?" Lexa offered Clarke a chocolate chip cookie.

"Yes." Responded Clarke happy to know that the executive remembered that little fact.

“Maybe he got blamed because the night shift supervisor is his sister,” Lexa commented.

“You think?”

“Sometimes when you work with family it gets hard to keep the private stuff from the professional stuff apart. And it carries to those who know about your family relation to anyone in the same company.”

“I can’t imagine working with my family. It’s hard enough for me to work with my friends I met in college”

“It sucks.” Said Lexa taking a generous bite of the cookie.

"You work with a relative?" asked Clarke nibbling her own half to make it last. Lexa remained quiet for a second.

"Yeah…"Lexa nodded staring at her cookie. It didn’t scape Clarke the quick mood changes on her friend whenever they mentioned her family.

"That bad, huh?." Clarke leaned her weight on Lexa’s shoulder unable to offer any other form of physical comfort to her friend while holding her backpack and eating breakfast.

"Things can get personal real quick," Lexa said with a small smile. "And when something goes bad at work it follows everyone back home." The brunette commented with a forlorn expression.

Clarke felt like passing her laptop to the man asleep next to her, just to be able to hug her friend. Alas, the dammed thing was property of Ark Tech and it held sensitive information that could not get lost. She did the next best thing and leaned her head against Lexa’s strong shoulder.

°

In any other circumstances, Lexa would be anxious at how easy it was to talk with Clarke, a single look from the blonde and she was ready to tell her anything. She relished the warm at the closeness of her friend leaning against her.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked returning her attention to her half-eaten cookie, observing the other passengers going on about their lives.

"Yep, a little brother." Clarke answered with an interesting mix of love and annoyance, that reminded her of Anya when growing up." He is in college and I don't see him as much as I used to. He visits on the weekends or when he feels that school is getting on his nerves." Clarke moved away from her. “We are almost there.”

The stood up form their seats ready to get off on the upcoming station, Lexa helped Clarke putting on her laptop backpack.

"What is it like?" Lexa turned towards Clarke, they walked outside of Tondc station ready to face the day. Lexa walked with both hands inside her pockets, burying the ich to reach out for blonde’s hand right next to her loose change and keys. She was starting to miss the soothing closeness they shared inside the train car.

"What?" Clarke glanced towards holding her backpack straps.

"To be the eldest," Lexa asked with curiosity. They continued walking, Clarke leading the way in contemplative silence.

"Sometimes I want to spare him form anything that could hurt him; -she faced Lexa -some others I want to strangle him for being so annoying." Said Clarke with a contagious grin.

Lexa was lost in thought facing outside of the widow from her office, the mid-morning sun felt warm against Lexa’s face despite the cold blasting from the AC inside. The street below was too far up to make out the people walking by. 

Tondc was the financial heart of Polis, located on a set of small hills that made the streets go up and down in steep slopes.

“Have you noticed that the best way to get from one point or another here is by driving?” She asked Quint, who was going through some documents Lexa needed to sign. He had returned to work the previous week after a month and half of absence.

“Yes, especially if you need to go to the mall to get something for lunch,” Quint responded he stood to pile up the documents on Lexa’s desk. “Their figures match with what we have on our records.” He said getting back to the subject at hand. “They only need your autograph, Boss.” He said with good humor.

“Perfect.” Lexa sat behind her desk giving a quick glance at the documents while uncapping her pen.

“We need to talk,” said Ontari ignoring Lexa’s contrite assistant standing behind the unexpected guest.

“What is it?” asked Lexa exasperated at her friend.

“Saturday.” Ontari got inside, “Go. Please,” she ordered Quint.

“I’ll return later for these.” Said Quint leaving the office as quickly as possible.

“What the hell Ontari?” said Lexa when Quint closed the door.

“What? This is important.” She tapped the desk taking her usual chair.

“I won't have you talking to my people like that!” She tossed her pen on her desk.

"Ok, sorry. Echo, do you remember her?” asked Ontari.

“Who?” Lexa walked away from her desk placing both hands on her nape failing to relieve the tension that began to build.

“Judge Torrington’s daughter. The girl you had a crush on back in high school.”

“What about her?” she returned to her desk and continued to sign the documents.

“She’ll be at this Saturday's polo game.” Ontari had a worrisome glimmer in her eyes.

“I don’t have time for that.” She had forgotten about the game.

“Oh, come on Lexa! You need to have fun, other than making Titus angry with the way you manage this department.” She pointed to de pile of documents.

“What’s wrong with my management?” Lexa asked without looking up at Ontari.

“Nothing! Well, it can get a bit too magnanimous. But that’s now the point.” Ontari held her hand up to stop her from defending her job. “Lex, you need to meet someone, get married and keep the Woods clan going for another generation.”

“Since when do you care about my love life?” Lexa did her best to keep her signature consistent, but it proved to be a difficult task when done more than three times in a row.

“You are my best friend!" Said Ontari under Lexa's hard stare, passing her another unsigned document. "And your mother called my assistant wondering if I was going with you and you know how much I hate polo, or your mother assuming we are together. I love you Lex, but I would never be Becca Fleim's daughter-in-law.”

“That makes more sense.” She responded remembering her mother’s not so subtle insistence on having grandkids soon. Not that Lexa was particularly interested in subjecting an innocent soul to her last name. But, maybe that would be a good way to rid herself of any yearning thoughts about Clarke. “Fine. But I’ll see her there.”

“Great!”

“Anything else?” asked Lexa to her friend who seemed reluctant to leave.

“Actually…”

“What is it?” Asked Lexa giving a quick glance to her computer monitor in case she had missed any urgent emails.

“Titus is requesting a remodeling on his office. I’ve already sent you the list of requirements he made, it only needs your approval.”

“Again?” Lexa gave up on signing anything else. 

°

Clarke leaned on the kitchen counter letting her eyes wander towards Polis Tower. The lights turning on in all the floors against the coming night. she was listening to Harper’s plans to go to a concert with her secret boyfriend. The way her friend’s eyes lightened when speaking of how sweet and smart he was, made her genuinely happy, yet at the same time, it reminded her of how single she was. She turned towards the building outside.

“What is with that tower that seems so fascinating?” asked Harper adding honey to her cup of tea.

“What?” She returned her attention to her friend.

“You stare at the thing as if it was the best thing ever built.”

“I do not!” she tried to defend herself.

“Yes you do,” retorted Harper.

Clarke’s defense got interrupted by a fuming Raven.

“I can’t believe how dumb that man is!” Raven slammed her mug on the counter.

“What happened?” asked Clarke.

“His brand new computer monitor stopped working for reason’s he cannot explain, so I took it to change it for a new one we have on stock.” Raven took a deep breath. “While I’m unplugging it from his computer he asks: ‘Won’t I lose the information I was working on if you unplug the monitor?’” Raven tried her best impression on their boss’ deep voice.

Harper laughed. “Oh, that one must go to the board!”

“What an idiot! -muttered Raven – I didn’t go to college for this.”

“Won’t he see it?” asked Clarke filling her third cup of coffee of the day. The Board was on a wall near the entrance of their floor, they used it to record the dumbest things said. It’s original purpose of communicating any process changes long lost.

“He’s so stupid he won't even remember he said it.” Muttered Raven making another pot of coffee.

“Have you seen the one that goes: ‘Spock, the Jedi from Star Trek?” asked Harper.

“Yes, It’s been there since forever,” commented Clarke.

“That’s his.” Harper took a sip from her tea.

“Well, not everyone must be an expert about Star Trek or Star Wars.” Said Clarke.

“He said it right after claiming to be a great fan of George Lucas.” Responded Raven filling her mug. “By the way – Raven turned serious – there’s gonna be a major system update, I need you to ask your teams to do their back up every week.”

“Ok”, said Clarke adding a note in her phone.

“They still need to confirm the release date, but I’ll let you know in advance to avoid any problems.”

°

Saturday was warm and boring. Lexa regretted agreeing to attend the game, she was having a difficult time trying to follow what was happening on the field and keeping track of what her date was telling her.

“…there I was totally shocked by the size of her engagement ring. I mean I know they are engaged but she doesn’t need to rub it on my face!.” Echo insisted on caressing Lexa’s forearm. 

“Who is engaged?” She asked moving her arm away.

“My best friend, Bree,” Echo responded looking towards the people passing by their private area oblivious to Lexa’s discomfort. “Oh my God!” Echo exclaimed.

“What is it?” asked Lexa annoyed, wondering why her date felt the need to speak so loud. Echo intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s.

“She’s gonna get so jealous.” Echo said with a grin.

The woman got uncomfortably close to Lexa before waving someone over, Lexa feared date’s wrist would dislocate with the vigor of her hand wave. A young woman in a floral dress and hat waved back at them approaching their secluded space, followed by a man Lexa recognized as one of Anya's former classmates from school. 

“Hey Echo” they greeted each other in a loud exchange of pleasantries. “I heard things ended with Roan.” Said Bree in feigned sadness, placing her left hand above her heart, the diamond on her heart finger reflected the sun directly at them.

“Oh, no. I left him, but you know how he is, always trying to seem so strong.” Echo replied.

“I see you moved on real fast. Hello Lexa.” Bree turned to her.

“Hello.” Responded Lexa without the slightest idea of who that woman was.

"This is my fiance, Pax." Bree turned to the bearded man who stepped aside to answer his phone. "He's always so busy." She gushed, while he began to bark orders to his phone.

Lexa could not help think what her father would do to the man for yelling at his employees like that.

“I thought you were dating the mayor’s daughter. What's her name,” said Bree

“Her name is Costia and we are good friends.”

“Her loss.” Said Echo taking Lexa’s hand.

Lexa did her best to focus on the game, however, the constant comparison between her family and Roan’s was getting on her nerves. Bree’s fiance apparently had his phone glued to the ear talking nonstop since their arrival.

“I need to…” Lexa stood from her garden chair, she tried to offer an excuse to the chatting women.

“Lexy, can you get me some more champagne?” asked Echo returning her attention back to her friend.

“Sure.” She said taking the flute not liking the pet name. She reached the open bar of the VIP area and requested a waiter to send more drinks to her table.

Lexa walked towards the edge of the field breathing in the smell of grass, the hooves of the running horses echoed in the distance. Around her, she could see people talking and laughing. From her left, she caught a glimpse of a young woman in a blue dress moving through the sea people. Her blonde hair flowed with the wind, she lifted a cautious hand to her hat to keep it from blowing away. The blonde approached a group of people transfixed with the game. The woman turned towards the field shattering Lexa’s illusion of Clarke being there.

“Stop it!” she said to herself. Nevertheless, she agonized the rest of the afternoon over her need to see her new friend again. 

°

Listening to sappy love songs or waiting for Monday, were the kind of things that Clarke would’ve denied doing if anyone asked how her weekend was. Yet her current playlist and constant need for Saturday to be over was telling a different story. She stood from her chair next to the kitchen counter where she worked reviewing the week’s cases.

It took her only two steps to reach the table in the living room. “Bette, I love you but you’re not helping,” Clarke told to the song playing on her phone. She stopped the music. Her small apartment suspended in total silence while she searched for a playlist that didn’t remind her of her commute friend. Upstairs, the neighbor's dog ran in circles, another neighbor descended the stairs with heavy steps. “Coffee shop, no. –she scrolled through the offered selection of music- Focus, maybe. Morning Commute…” Clarke stared at the playlist with a wishing smile on her face. Remembering how right it felt to rest her head against Lexa’s shoulder on their way back from work while they talked.

The fresh scent of Lexa’s perfume felt like home. Clarke liked to get lost in the strong voice of her friend when she offered her advice. But the moments she cherished the most, where the ones when Lexa let her see tidbits of the person she was underneath her perfect suit. Like her illegible handwriting, that Lexa admitted on having after telling her why she wrote almost anything on her phone, or that sometimes she had trouble telling right from left, which somehow explained their awful first encounter.

Clarke tapped on the first song of the last playlist, wondering what was Lexa doing. Her phone began to ring interrupting the music. “Hey, O. What’s up?”

“Wanna go out with Harper and me later tonight? I need to remember what it feels like to have a life.” Said Octavia in a dramatic voice.

“Absolutely.”

°

Lexa walked with Echo practically hanging from her, the smell of champagne reaching her nose. The improvised parking lot was a hive of activity from the people leaving the field.

“Is this your car?” asked Echo waiting for Lexa to open the passenger door.

“It is for the rest of the day.” She watched the woman get in sending a prayer to keep her date from throwing up inside the car.

“Who’s car is it?” demanded Echo while Lexa fastened her seatbelt and adjusted the mirrors.

“It’s a rented car.” She responded turning on the ignition.

“Did they ran out of good models? Roan has a Tesla…” began the woman next to her.

Lexa rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. She would take Echo back to her house as a mere courtesy, counting the minutes to end the date.

She drove down the highway, the Polis skyline in the horizon in an array of oranges and purple hues. Lexa had enjoyed her drive to the club immensely. Maybe she could get a car for the weekends only she could invite Clarke too. Echo turned on the radio and paired her phone.

“is this thing convertible?” She asked annoyed.

“No.” Responded Lexa annoyed at the entitled woman. They remained in an uncomfortable silence.

“I like how you look in dark glasses.” Commented Echo leaning against the door.

“Thank you. You look good too.” They got quiet again, listening to the music from Echo's phone. Lexa remained focused on the road, wondering where the hell were the butterflies she had for Echo in high school. She needed a distraction from thinking about Clarke, from wanting anything romantic with her beautiful friend. A soft sniff reached her ears, she gave a quick glance to her companion who was crying silently. “Hey, you ok?”

“No.” she reached inside her purse to get a handkerchief to wipe her tears. “I miss him.” She said miserably from the passenger seat.

Lexa was at a loss of what to say, this wasn’t the way she expected to end her afternoon. “What happened?”

“I don’t know!” she lamented. “One day he just sent me a text saying that it was over.”

“He didn’t call you?” asked Lexa with indignation, knowing very well how bad it feels to get that kind of texts.

“No.” she kept crying. “I thought he loved me.” Echo continued to wipe her tears careful to not ruin her mascara.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Lexa gave Echo a quick glance who nodded fidgeting with the handkerchief. “How do you know that you love him?” Echo gave her a sad smile.

“That explains why you barely paid any attention to me today.” Echo's voice lacking any malice. “You are in love aren’t you?” Echo said with a rueful expression.

“What? No!,” Lexa kept her attention on the road. “I don’t know. I didn’t mean to be rude to you. I’m sorry. But to be honest Echo, you do talk about Roan a lot.” That got her a bitter laugh.

“I guess you’re right. Anyway, to answer your question. I know I love him because it makes me happy to be with him, even if he doesn’t talk much. When something happens the first thing I want to do is to tell him. When he is away, he sends me photos of things that I might like. And when he returns from a business trip I feel… like I’m about to burst with happiness. And the sex is mindblowing”

“The last part was not necessary.” Said Lexa.

She pondered Echo's answer, it the past month and a half she had got to anticipate the Mondays mornings, making her weekends agonizingly slow. She would wake up early not to miss Clarke on their commute to work, despite that somedays she would miss her because of the blonde’s chronic tardiness. Which is why she would make her best effort to leave her office exactly at eight o’clock to catch Clarke on her way back. That last thought brought a warm smile to her face.

“Don’t think it too hard Woods. It’s all over your face.” Echo continued to wipe her tears no longing caring about her makeup. “Is Costia isn’t it? I knew it!”

“No.” Why everyone thought she had a thing with Costia?

“Ontari?” An inquisitive look on Echo's face

“Ew! No, she’s like a sister to me!” Lexa suppressed a shiver.

“Who is she?” She asked defeated, leaning against her seat.

“I’d like to keep that private.” Lexa took a second to look at Echo from above the rim of her sunglasses. Thinking it was to soon to call it love, attraction yes, but love?

“Oh my God! Is she married?”

“Jesus Christ, Echo! No, she’s not married!” Lexa exclaimed. Echo laughed wholeheartedly.

°

The music sounded muffled inside the club bathroom, the moans of the woman kissing Clarke’s neck sinfully loud. It had been more than five minutes since Clarke had excused herself from the table where she hung up with Harper and Octavia, Niylah close behind. The woman had a mesmerizing grace about her when they danced, and an even better dexterity in both her hands that up until that moment had roamed all over Clarke’s torso.

“Wait, wait.” Clarke stopped Niylah's hand before it touched her skin, her face flushed trying to keep up with her dance companion for most of the night. Clarke rested the back of her head against the grafitti covered bathroom stall. The rise and fall of her chest not scaping the attention of the other woman.

“Wanna take this somewhere else?” Niylah panted. She was standing still with her lower body pressed against Clarke’s.

“I – Clarke placed a lock of her hair behind her ear abashed – I’m not in the mood anymore.” She said surprised at her sudden lack of desire. Niylah took a small step away from Clarke inside the bathroom stall.

“Oh, ok.” She said, her disappointment reached Clarke's ears.

“I’m… I'm sorry.” Clarke tried to recall the burning need that made her think it would be a good idea to let the woman have her way with her in a public bathroom but felt disgusted.

“It’s fine, really.” Niylah offered a friendly smile. “Can I buy you another drink? Not to get you drunk or anything!” she added. “Just to get to know you.” She opened the stall, letting Clarke head out first.

“Thank you Niylah, but I think it’s better if I go home.” Clarke rearranged her clothes and hair.

“Alright. I had a lot of fun though.” Nylah left the bathroom in a flash of loud sound and blinking lights, that lasted the time it took for the door to close itself again. Clarke got her phone out, it was nearly two in the morning.

“At least Saturday is over.” She said inside the dreary bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated. Happy Holidays!!


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.   
> :)
> 
> Happy New Year!

The night moved slowly inside the train. People went in and out in now predictable patterns that didn't catch Lexa's attention anymore. A woman had a quiet yet intense argument over the phone about who’s turn was to make dinner that week, a group of teenagers discussed where to go out on Friday, next to them a young woman watched a Korean soap opera on her phone, on the seat at the end of the car Lexa was engrossed on her own phone.

She scrolled through the emails while Clarke took a much-needed nap. Lexa had noticed the blonde fighting to keep herself awake after they got in the train, but the soothing movement submerged the supervisor in a deep sleep. She replied to them one-handed carefully of not disturbing her commute friend next to her. Lexa put away her phone resting her head against Clarke’s, this was all new to her. She kept studying her feelings for the blonde, a weird fear got a hold on her. It was a familiar feeling, the kind that she could trace back to her own family and failed love life.

What if they don’t like Clarke? She kept thinking over and over, what if Clarke didn’t feel the same? Despite her own insecurity, the tenderness that was growing for the blonde was real. He sister would call it weakness. Clarke’s hair tickled her neck from time to time, her deep breaths were enough to calm her racing mind.

Lexa glanced at the platform they were getting in, their stop was the next one. She debated between waking Clarke right away or to wait until they reached the end of the tunnel.

“We are almost there,” said Clarke in a husky voice.

“How did you know where are we?” Lexa asked shocked

“Practice” responded Clarke blinking the lingering sleep from her eyes. “The tunnel we went out from has a little curve to the left, I guess my body knows that when we pass that curve it’s time to wake up.” Clarke yawned burrowed behind her backpack.

“Wow.” Lexa hadn’t noticed that.

°

Clarke went up to her building stairs with a lingering smile on her face, the quick goodbye-kiss she gave Lexa on the cheek made her tingle. She fished her keys from her backpack with slow movements completely drained.

She turned on the lights, placed her laptop bag on the table and went straight to her bed. The performance reports for the end of the month were still pending on her tasks list, but her mind could no longer process any thoughts.

“Twenty minutes,” she thought laying on her soft unmade bed, wearing her work clothes and shoes. Within seconds she was in a deep sleep. Her phone rang several times throughout the night but Clarke slept, unaware of the drama going on at work.

°

Lexa sat in the middle of the bus alone for the ten minutes ride from Kongeda station to Tybe street, consumed with dread at her reaction seeing Clarke walking home on Mcallan street. She furrowed her brow at the prevalent loneliness that descended upon her every night when she parted ways with Clarke outside the station.

She reached her apartment, getting rid of her work clothes and putting on her workout clothes. She walked to the gym on the top floor with the intention of tiring her mind to stop thinking about Clarke.

“One. Two.” she counted in her mind, hitting the punching bag with relentless strength, mindful of keeping a good form when she made contact with the canvas. The chains rattled with every punch, she let the burning of her muscles silence any thoughts or yearnings for the blonde. “Maybe I should stop using the subway.” Her fist stopped halfway, she took deep breaths feeling the sweat cooling against her skin with her energy abandoning her rapidly.

“Is it that bad?” asked Ontari from the other side of her large couch. Lexa sat on the carpeted floor of her living room, still wearing her workout clothes, her hoodie keeping the cold chill of the night away. She called her friend half expecting a crude remark about the situation, but half an hour later, Ontari showed up on her doorstep with an unopened bottle of whiskey and a willing ear.

“It’s inconvenient,” Lexa responded taking another shot, holding the alcohol in her mouth for a heartbeat.

“Why?” Ontari poured them another round.

“We are busy all the time, besides, what if it doesn’t work? what if she gets bored of me?” Lexa felt at the verge of screaming not knowing what to do. “What if my family hates her?” she downed the amber liquid no longer letting it linger in her mouth.

“Crap.” Was the only answer that Ontari gave her along with another shot.

°

Clarke woke up feeling rested. She noticed her shoulders wasn’t stiff and her neck didn’t hurt at all. “I almost forgot how that felt,” she said to the stillness in her room, she gave a quick glance to her alarm clock, smiling at the fact that it was early. This time there was no chance of missing her beautiful commute friend. 

A sigh escaped her, thinking of the executive’s vibrant green eyes and easy smile. “Interesting,” she said to herself, taking a moment to process the fact that her first thought of the day was Lexa. Unfortunately the serene atmosphere changed when she realized that she slept the whole night. “Shit, shit, shit.” Her phone started ringing again, “No.”

°

Lexa stood next to Clarke in respectful silence while the blonde talked on the phone with her team. She felt little hungover from drinking with Ontari the previous night. They talked about any possible outcome yet she ended the night still unsure about what to do. However, one thing was clear in her mind and it was that she could not bring herself to stop seeing her new friend.

“Have they told you when is the system coming back?” asked the blonde “Ok, ok. Implement the backup plan, anything critical pass it over to engineering without starting a case.”

At some point, Clarke had decided to focus on Lexa while talking on the phone. Lexa on her part wasn’t surprised that she didn’t felt uncomfortable about it. She offered Clarke an encouraging smile that the blonde responded, a couple minutes later she ended the call.

“Sorry for that.” Said Clarke with mortification. “Somebody cut the main line and the network is down.”

“Don’t worry,” Lexa reassured her deciding to take it slow and not to panic, with any luck she would get over her crush and in the process get a new friend. Except that she could not help getting lost in Clarke’s azure stare.

°

Clarke had lost track of time listening to the recorded calls of her team, taking quick notes on things that could be improved. The activity on the floor had gone down letting her team relax a bit, however, her own workload seemed to keep increasing. A few weeks ago she stopped lamenting on the fact that their Friday meetings were useless. “It’s not worth the stress” Lexa had said on one of their Thursday commutes. 

The memory brought back the rush she felt every Thursday while riding the subway pressed against Lexa and a bunch of other people too, but that was not important. Clarke indulged in the want that the reminder of Lexa’s lips being so close to her evoked in her.   
She felt pulse go up along with her breathing.

“Stop, stop, stop!” she ordered to herself. “Focus,” she muttered and returned her attention to work. Two hours later she heard someone open the door while dragging their feet.

“O, I thought you went home.” She said taking off her headset leaving it hanging on her neck.

“I’m too tired to drive all the way there and back again after the weekly meeting. I stayed to sleep in my car, but security just kicked me out.”

“Want me to reserve a meeting room?” She offered, opening her Outlook.

“Yes, please.” Responded to her friend.

Octavia slept leaning on Clarke’s desk while she reserved the meeting room at the end of the hall. It was the only one without a projector or internet in the building.

“Done. It’s the one near the emergency exit.”

“You are my hero.” Said Octavia dragging herself towards the meeting room.

“Hello O.” Said Harper from her cubicle.

“Hi, Harper.”

“Coffee?” asked Harper from her cubicle lifting her empty mug at Clarke. 

“Coffee,” Clarke responded standing up from her chair. It was their not so secret way of saying they needed to talk. “I should get me a standing desk,” said Clarke walking towards the little kitchen.

“Or one of those little hammocks to rest my feet.”

Clarke started the coffee pot, that gave them a five-minute break from staring at their screens.

“What’s up?” She asked her friend.

“Remember the concert I told you about the other day?” Said Harper getting out the sugar.

“Yeah, some rock band. It’s next week isn’t it?” Asked Clarke, pretty sure she was about to be asked to cover for Harper.

“I can’t go.” Said Harper in a sad tone.

“Why?” Clarke poured the coffee on their mugs.

“Mon… my boyfriend has a huge test on Thursday he needs to study for and some essay he needs to finish. Would you like to buy the tickets from me, please?”

“I don’t know, I haven't even heard 'The Grounders' before."

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. You could invite the girl from the club.” Harper suggested. From behind her Clarke saw the Polis Tower in its grandiose splendor.

“Tell you later tonight?” Clarke offered, she had an idea.

"Sure. You are the best!" Harper hugged her.

°

The Friday afternoon was reaching its end while Lexa worked without interruptions. Soft music played from the speakers of her computer. It had been a suggestion from Clarke that she swore would make her more productive, an assertion that judging by her inbox proved to be true. Ten seconds after six pm, the lights flickered on, outside she heard her assistant’s phone ring a couple times. A few moments later her own phone ringed.

“Miss Woods on the line.”

“Thank you,” she said absentminded.

“Dinner at eight with the people from Azgeda Inc.” Came the stern voice of her sister through the speaker.

“Is Dad going?” Lexa kept going back and forth on the invoices she was checking.

“Of course he is. He's the CFO.”

“Then no.” She made a quick note on her yellow pad for Quint.

“What did you say?” Demanded her sister.

“I’m busy.” Lexa said with her finger hovering above the 'End Call' button on the screen.

“Grandfather…”

“will be happy not to have me there, ruining his hostile take over or whatever he’s planning on doing.” She returned to her inbox for the next email, her commute back home was non-negotiable.

“You are unbearable.” Anya ended the call.

°

“It should be illegal to work more than twelve hours a day,” complained Clarke resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder hugging her stupid backpack.

“I’m positive there is a law against it.” Said Lexa resting her own against the blondes.

“Funny though, part of the reason I didn’t go to medical school was that I didn’t want to be on call twenty-four seven. And here I am.”

Lexa chuckled next to her. The tenor went in their car. They listened to the man sing a song that Clarke couldn’t recognize, a little fact that didn’t keep her from enjoying the song. It took her a while to notice that Lexa was humming along. Clarke ached to reach out for the brunette’s hand, needing to feel even closer to her, she was sure that what she felt for Lexa was way beyond attraction.

“Do you know that one?” she asked getting rid of any lovesick thoughts she had no time for.

“Yes, it’s one of my favorites. It’s called The Elixir of Love.” Responded Lexa without moving, her smile evident in her words.

“What is it about?”

“It’s about a fool who falls for a landowner who obviously seems to not know he exists. One day, he hears her read Tristan and Isolde to the children of her workers, and he is convinced that there must be a potion that could help him gain her favor.”

“Let me guess, it doesn’t work.” Clarke felt Lexa chuckle.

“In the slightest. Turns out he bought with all of his savings was just cheap wine, and he gets drunk. Eventually, she falls for him, but not before he signs up for the army to get money to buy more of the elixir. Also, he inherits the fortune of some distant dead relative making him a great prospect."

"How convenient," commented Clarke.

"Indeed, but it makes it feel more like fate had a hand on it. This is the part where he gushes about how beautiful she is.”

Clarke melted at Lexa's interpretation of the events on the play. They continued to listen to the song and as usual, Lexa gave the man a fifty dollar bill. 

“You wanted to be a doctor?” Asked Lexa descending from the train.

“For a little while. How about you? Did you always wanted to work at Trigeda Corp?”

"I wanted to be an architect, but that didn't happen," Lexa responded with resignation.

"How so?"

"I'm hungry, are you not hungry?" Lexa turned around on the street as the food would manifest itself right outside of the station.

"I'm starving." Clarke’s heart sank at the evasive she got from her green-eyed companion. “I know a place nearby.”

°

Lexa had never eaten a better burger than the one she had between her hands. The patty was thin, mixed with herbs and finely chopped onions, a slice of cheddar cheese melted on top of it. Fresh lettuce, onions, and ketchup. She took another bite taking her time enjoying the flavors mixing in her mouth. You couldn’t get anything like that where she lived on the upper side of Polis or in any of the restaurants in Tondc. The only places that Lexa knew that sell burgers were in the malls that she realized she never stepped out of.

The burger joint Clarke had taken her that night felt raw and honest. The place showed the sings of time but also how much the owners cared for their business. All the tables were clean, some fixes were visible on the wall that probably housed an old TV stand that now had a Flat screen. A group of teenagers sat at one of the tables eating and doing their homework, policemen and city workers went in with anticipation, and then out with takeout bags.

“I don’t know how I would have handled that last few meetings without all the advice you have been giving me.” Said Clarke before taking another bite of her burger. Thankful for all the help Lexa had offered.

“Don’t mention it.” She said blushing lightly under the halogen lights. Truth was that she heard those tidbits of wisdom all her life from her father and his friends. She had sat at some of the meetings when she spent the afternoon at her father’s office, the same one she occupied now.

“Honestly. I probably would have yelled at Jaha with the number of inane questions he asks.”

“That’s part of the job – she took a gulp of her soda –some managers love to hear themselves talk, and they believe we love the sound of their voices.”

“But you are a manager - Clarke dipped a fry in the ketchup on a side of her plate- don't you hold meetings?”

“Of course I do. But I get in with an agenda and a purpose. Otherwise, it’s disrespectful to your coworkers and their time to arrange a meeting just to relearn their faces.”

Clarke laughed. Oh, how she loved that laugh, this was much more preferable than being in another boring business dinner hosted by her grandfather. She needed to be honest with Clarke but she was afraid that the blonde might not see past her last name.

°

They strolled along the sidewalk, the traffic on Mcallan Street had diminished dramatically. Clarke walked with both hands holding the straps of her backpack fighting the urge to intertwine her arm with Lexa's. The distant sound of music coming out of the bars mixed with the people on the streets, the weekend had officially started.

A couple of minutes later they went into a small coffee shop a block from the burger joint. Clarke had commented on the smell of coffee that permeated the street, leading to Lexa suggesting to have a look at the place.

“It was never a choice.” Said Lexa in a small voice, playing with the edge of her mug across Clarke at the small table they were.

“What was that?” She asked, taking the cream off the top of her coffee with a spoon.

“Not to work at Trigeda Corp." Lexa held her latte with both hands. "I was expected to follow in my dad’s steps.”

“Is he the relative you work with?” Clarke turned her complete attention to the brunette, feeling that she was about to hear something big.

“Yes. I also work with my sister. You see, my family have worked for Trigeda Corp for a very long time."

“It must be a great company to work at,” Clarke commented.

“I’d like to think so.” Said Lexa tapping her fingertips against the mug.

“What do you mean?”

“We own it,” Lexa responded. To Clarke, it sounded more like a question.

"Wow." Clarke was stunned. “Titus Fleim is your father?"

"Grandfather actually," Lexa shrugged looking down at the foam of her coffee. "I hope that is not a problem for you." Lexa placed her latte on the table with both hands now firmly planted on the surface, she looked ready to bolt.

"Lex, Lex, look at me.” Clarke felt like crying at the unguarded green eyes. “Why would you think that I’ll have a problem with who you are?" Clarke reached out for Lexa’s left hand, it was softer than she could’ve imagined.

"Clarke, I… I've never met someone like you. –she passed the thumb of her free hand over her right eyebrow, something Clarke had got to know as a sign of nerves from the brunette - Truth is, most of my friends are somehow related to some business with my family... God, what I'm saying is that it's hard to know who is really my friend and who is in just for the networking."

"Well, as long as you don't go on ruining my clothes with your coffee I don't see a problem with being your friend." Her heart broke at the smile she got from Lexa, she just wanted a friend. Nothing else.

"Thank you. Friend." Said Lexa with a huge grin, that did nothing to calm Clarke’s quick pulse, however, in that single second she vowed to herself to be the best friend the brunette ever had.

°

It had been nearly two hours since they had got in the small coffee shop on McAllan Street, but the time didn't seem to pass in their corner of the cafe. They had chosen a table at the back near a reading nook. A young woman sat at the bar in front of the window facing the street typing on a laptop, while the other patrons read, scrolled on their phones or chatted amiably while the only waiter moved through the tables. Lexa found that she liked it a lot especially with the company of Clarke, who had regaled her with horror stories from all of her years working as a customer service rep in probably all the call centers in Polis. She also told her about the mischief she got into with her brother when they were little, like the time they nearly burned the kitchen when trying to bake a cake for their mother’s birthday under their dad's supervision. In turn, Lexa was sharing with the blonde about the time she took karate lessons when she was six years old, just to be with her sister and the bigger kids.

“…So I got in ready to go all Karate Kid on the other girl with Anya’s half-hour pep talk still in my head. Three seconds later I’m on the floor completely out of breath, everyone around us yelling at me to stand up and fight.” 

“And what did you do?” Clarke’s carefree demeanor cheered her on to share her embarrassing stories.

“I cried.”

“Oh, god!” Clarke laughed. “Do you still practice?”

“No, I abandoned karate for good right after that one fight. And moved on to boxing for a little while, but I never dared to spar.” It felt good being vulnerable with someone. Lexa could not get enough of her or her beautiful blue eyes.

“The best goal I ever scored was against my own team in high school, we lost the regional championship.”

“Oh, no! That’s definitely worse!” said Lexa before taking another sip from her second latte.

“I begged my mom to change me to another school! I was so embarrassed to show myself again in practice that I quit. Although I have to say that it was a perfect overhead kick.” Clarke emphasized with her spoon. The waitress arrived with a slice of cheesecake. 

“Oh, we didn’t order it,” said Lexa.

“On the house, it’s the last slice and it will be a shame if we have to throw it out. Honestly, everyone here and their families are done with leftover cheesecake for dinner on Friday. Not that is anything wrong with it.”

“Thank you,” said Clarke.

“No problem. Sorry for interrupting your date.” The waiter left their table before any of them could say anything else. 

“So you like playing soccer?” Lexa offered Clarke one of the spoons the waitress had left next to the plate. She could not control the blush warming her face at the assumption that she was in a date with Clarke.

“I haven’t played in ages,” said Clarke a bit flustered. “But after I left the team I got to practice my true passion.”

“Customer Service?” said Lexa with a grin.

“Ha, ha, ha.” Clarke gave another smile. “No, dummy. Drawing.” 

“Wow, do you have any drawings with you right now?”

“No, I don’t like carrying my sketchbook along with the laptop.”

“Why?”

“Someone could steal the damn thing and take my sketches with it. But I do have some pics of them.” Clarke took out her phone and showed her some pencil sketches from a sketchbook. Most of them were of buildings and parks.

°

“It’s getting late,” said Lexa checking her watch and then proceeding to ask for the check, they were the only patrons left. The waiter had begun to clear up the tables to place the chairs on top of them.

“Let me pay,” said Clarke noticing the brunette reaching out for her wallet.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on, you already paid for the burgers.” She didn’t add that she paid almost every day for their breakfast. 

“It’s no problem, really.” Lexa left a couple bills on the table with a somewhat excessive tip.

“I can see why your friend left your wallet in your car.” Commented Clarke in good humor.

Lexa held the door open for her on their way out of the café, Clarke held her coat closed on her chest guarding herself against the cold night.

“God I’m stuffed!” she exclaimed fighting with the wind to keep her hair away from her face.

“It was delicious, though.” Said Lexa closing the front door behind her, waving at the waiter that locked the door and turned the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’. “Do you need a ride?”

“Nope, I live three blocks from here.” Clarke pointed to the east.

“Can I walk you home?” asked Lexa with her characteristic nervous tic.

“Let’s go” Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s. "Hey! There is a concert next Wednesday it's some rock band that Harper and Monty swear it's the best ever. Would you like to go?"

"Sounds like fun, sure."

"Wait a fucking minute." Clarke stopped walking, "Monty is Harper's mysterious boyfriend." She slapped her forehead with her free hand.

°

Lexa entered her building lobby with a spring to her step, she wanted to sing or jump out of joy. Her walk with Clarke had ended with the usual quick peck from her friend to her cheek outside the blonde's building. The excitement of being with her for more than – she checked her watch – four hours with Clarke was a tremendous turn to her pensive mood the night before.

“Good Evening Miss Woods.” Greeted the security guard.

“It is indeed a good evening!” she said with a smile.

“I’m glad for you Miss. Oh!, this arrived for you early today.” He placed a small yellow package and a large notebook on the reception desk.

“Thank you,” she said taking the offered pen to sign the log. She could not wait to give Clarke what she bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	6. Chapter VI

Clarke was late again. But above all, she was angry that her last repairing sleep was a week ago. This time it was the night shift staff that kept calling her throughout the night with an issue for a product line they usually didn’t work with, but since their client was a high profile one, that meant they expected twenty-four hour tech support whenever they need it.

She walked as fast as she could without tackling the people who got on her way. She most certainly would miss the brunette this morning. Not that it was the first time, probably her friend was already halfway to Tondc. Well, with any luck she could catch her on her way back that night, unwilling to break their strike of shared commutes back from work. This was no way to start the week.

Clarke stopped dead on her tracks. Lexa was standing on the corner a block from their station finishing a cup of orange juice, holding the usual paper bag they got with breakfast and a small colorful package tucked under her arm. She walked with anticipation towards the brunette who tossed the empty cup in the trash bin.

“Hey, Clarke!” she greeted with that beautiful smile that reached her eyes in an adorable way.

“Hi, Lex!” She leaned in to hug her friend, who at the same time extended her free hand, both of them ended up in half a hug half a handshake. The fresh smell of Lexa rousing her body. “We need to work on that," said Clarke not believing that they had already mastered the art of saying goodbye every night, but there was still some hesitancy on their greet in the morning. "Hold on. Did you waited for me?”

“Ah, Yes.” Responded Lexa, pulling at her watch.

“Why?” Clarke asked, ordering to her thumping heart to calm down. It probably wasn't that big of a deal.

“You are the best part of my day,” Lexa stated as if she had just reached that conclusion herself.

“Oh!” Clarke gasped trying not to swoon.

°

That went well, Lexa scolded herself. She took a deep breath, it had been quite the admission. But with any luck, Clarke might not think too much of, they were friends. Friends like to be around each other. Right? This was harder than keeping track of every cent spent at Trigeda Corp.

“I uhm… I got this for you.” Lexa gave Clarke a little parcel that she took to the novelties store to be wrapped in the most colorful paper possible. 

“Thanks.” Clarke took the gift with that smile that Lexa would do anything to see it on Clarke every day.

“I saw it and I thought that you might like it.” She explained, suddenly unsure of the gift. It took Clarke an eternity to take off the colorful paper, or at least it seemed so to Lexa. "The other day you told me that the uhm… twist tie that came with your mouse got lost... I, I wasn’t sure which color you might like..." She watched Clarke inspect the velcro ties with glee. "One has regular colors and the other one has pastel ones," Lexa uselessly explained. "You can use them to keep the cable for your phone from tangling or any other cables you might need to organize.” Lexa wanted to scream at how stupid she sounded to her own ears. It seemed like a great idea while drunk with Ontari, although not many good things tended to come out from drinking with her friend, she thought remembering her stolen car.

“This is perfect!” Said Clarke with enthusiasm who deemed appropriate to hug her to thank her.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said not wanting to let go. Even if her car was stolen she got to meet Clarke.

°

Clarke had to admit that she had expected something expensive. Not because she wanted something expensive, but because she was preparing herself to give it back to her friend. But the practical gift meant the world to her, especially because it meant that Lexa remembered their conversations.

“Nice velcro ties Griff,” complimented Raven interrupting her happy thoughts. “I’m glad some supervisors here do take proper care of their equipment!” She yelled towards Harper’s cubicle on the other hall.

“How many times do I have to say it was an accident!” Harper defended herself without getting up from her cubicle.

“Dropping your laptop in the sink is never an accident!” Said Raven for the hundredth time, everyone on the floor began to laugh.

“Shut up Reyes!” Harper gave the engineer the finger.

Raven laughed. “Griff, can I borrow Maya for a while? I have to make an inventory of all of the monitors, again.”

“Maya, what do you say?" Clarke asked the shy girl, who seemed ready to say no.

"Come on! That way you won't have to deal with any assholes on the phone," said Raven "Just me." Maya smiled nervously before nodding.

"Have fun," said Clarke watching them go. The cleaning lady went in to empty the trash cans.

"Do I take this out miss?" asked the elderly woman pointing at the wrapping paper on her desk.

"No, It's not trash."

"Ok." Said the amiable woman, five minutes later she walked out of her hall towards Harper's.

Clarke folded the wrapping paper printed with balloons of all the colors with a smile, it would do a great cover for her newest sketchbook.

°

“You did give her the velcro things?” Ontari leaned on her desk, Lexa stood uncomfortably in the middle of her friend's office.

“Yes, it’s a practical gift and nothing too over the top.” She explained. Ontari's assistant gave her the customary tea every visitor got whenever they spoke with her friend. "Thank you, Mike." She said to the young man.

“Not too over the top. Like what? A ring?” Ontari inquired.

“I’m regretting telling you any of this,” said Lexa in frustration, remembering her last relationship.

“That explains why you haven’t got another car.” Commented Ontari.

“That and I’m saving so much money every month. Costia's dad is right, you don’t need a car in this city,” explained Lexa taking a sip from the small cup.

“Oh, buddy, how I missed you at the dinner with Azgeda. So many lost opportunities to piss off Titus and Nia with your sagacious observations about frugality.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” she glared at her friend.

“Although, there was a moment I wanted to record when Nia mentioned that you arrived at the polo game in an old rented Mercedez, and on top of that you left with her son's ex-girlfriend. I swear Titus almost chokes on his wine!”

“It was the Mercedez or that ridiculous Navigator they kept insisting I needed.”

“You’re always so pragmatic. So what other great gift are you going to give to your new 'friend'? A flash drive?"

"No, Clarke told me she had too many of those things… you are joking right?" Lexa caught Ontari's smirk. "Why are you my friend again?"

"Because you are one the few honest people I know, a bit dumb but honest."

Lexa only rolled her eyes, leaving the cup of tea on her friend's desk.

°

The operations floor was quiet, both teams were already gone. Clarke closed all of the programs and turned off the computer, next she unplugged the charger cable and began to tie it up with Lexa's gift from that morning, next she unplugged the mouse…

“Griffin! Did you just wiggled out the USB connector?” Raven stood next to her cubicle with an empty mug on her hand.

“No?” said Clarke frozen with said connector in her hand.

“I saw you! Griff, come on. Last year we replaced five computers for faulty ports.”

“I'm sorry, I won’t do it again.” Clarke lifted both hands in surrender.

“Please, please, anything that keeps me from begging to that man to authorize new equipment will be appreciated.” Said Raven in a tired voice.

“What’s the deal with that? Why are we always short on replacements?” asked Clarke resuming to pack her laptop.

“Because management says there’s no budget.” Responded Harper placing her own laptop backpack on the floor to put on her jacket.

“Ark Tech has no money to buy the computers they make?” Clarke was incredulous.

“Griff. If they could, they wouldn’t pay us.” Commented Raven.

"True," Clarke agreed.

“Stop it both of you, before they accuse us of trying to start a union or something.” Said Harper grabbing her backpack.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Raven and Clarke said at the same time.

“I’m out!” Harper left the floor in mocked alarm.

"Coward!" yelled Raven.

°

It seemed that the girl with the laptop was a regular to the café, just as the man who wrote on a small notebook while talking to himself. It had been a relief to see ‘their’ table was free. Lexa scooped the thin foam from her latte -the best part if you asked her – keeping the coffee from staining the white froth. It was perfect.

“Why don’t you take a cab to work?” asked Clarke, she had inquired about why she was still using the subway. Lexa wanted to admit to her friend that she was the main reason why she hadn't changed her commute. But she was scared of being rejected by the blonde.

“It’ll take longer to get to Tondc and I would be stressed out by the traffic.” Lexa let the logical part of her mind speak for her.

“Riding the subway is not exactly a relaxing activity,” Clarke observed making an emphasis with the spoon, a gesture Lexa was getting fond of.

“Yes, but I get to see other people.” I get to see you, she wanted to add.

“Mmm, true. But you could work on your ride to Tondc. You know, making important phone calls, sending emails,” Clarke said before taking a generous gulp of her cappuccino.

“I can't do that," Lexa admitted. Clarke only raised a questioning eyebrow. "I have motion sickness. I can’t read or watch anything on a moving vehicle."

"I've seen you check your phone in the subway," said Clarke with skepticism.

"That's something I can't explain," Lexa said scratching her temple with one finger.

"Maybe it's because there isn't anything outside that tells your brain that the subway is moving?" Clarke said.

"Yeah, so there is no conflict between what I see and what I feel… good observation, Clarke." She said with a smile, taking out her phone to make a note on that.

"Plus, the subway moves only in one direction."

"You're right," Lexa added the last bit to her notes.

°

It was refreshing to talk with someone who didn't feel the need to win a conversation and Lexa… well... Clarke was surprised of how sexy was the confidence of her friend when showing her vulnerable side. Was it something she did with everyone or only with her?

"Here we are." Said Lexa stopping at the bottom of the stairs of her building. 

"Thank you." Clarke wanted to invite up to her apartment to keep talking, but she didn't have the guts to do so.

"No problem." Lexa rocked on her heels, both hands inside her pockets. A blaring horn caught their attention, it was a free cab looking for a fare, Lexa signaled it to stop.

"See you tomorrow Lex." Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa's cheek goodbye holding herself by the straps of her backpack. She watched her friend get in the car.

"Good night, Clarke," Lexa responded with a lovely red tint on the tip of her ears.

"Are we still on for the concert tomorrow?" asked Clarke insecure.

"Of course, I can't wait."

°

"That tie is hideous." Declared Ontari from the leather couch in Lexa's office. The dark sky turned the windows into mirrors that made the office look twice its size.

"You're not helping!" Lexa paced from the closed door of her office to her desk, gripping said tie. The first two buttons of her white pressed shirt were undone in an attempt to look relaxed for the concert. What was she thinking wearing this, what if Clarke didn't like her outfit?

"Could you please relax?" Ontari stood up from the couch, Lexa stopped right in front of her. "You look good. Besides she already saw you this morning on your way here."

"Yes, but…"

"Buddy, stop." Ontari placed both hands on her shoulders. "For what you've told me about this chick she is not some shallow idiot like…"

"Don't say her name," Lexa ordered, she didn't need to think of her ex.

"Ok, ok." Ontari took her crumpled orange tie. "Considering that after telling you to go fuck yourself the first time you saw her…"

"Second time." Lexa corrected.

"Second time then. She still talked to you and she hasn't got tired of your face, yet." Ontari patted her on the back.

"You are right." Lexa took a deep breath.

"Unless she feels pity for you and that's why she lets you talk to her."

"Ontari!" 

°

“Here,” said Harper giving Clarke the tickets.

“Thanks” Clarke placed them in her purse anticipating the night. “I’ll leave my laptop here, so if anything happens…”

“Don’t’ worry, I’ll handle it.” Said her friend with disappointment.

“It’s so bad that Monty is going to miss this.” Clarke baited.

“Yeah,” Harper's eyes opened up in panic. “How?”

“Besides you, he’s the only one with a ‘GROUNDERS’ sticker on his cubicle and he asked for permission to leave early for school reasons.“

They got their stuff and left the floor wishing Octavia and the night shift a good night.

"No one can know," whispered Harper inside the elevator.

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Reassured Clarke with a warm smile.

“Did you invited the girl from the club?” Asked Harper walking out of the building.

“Nope, someone else.” Commented Clarke feeling weird at not carrying her backpack.

“Who?” asked Harper.

“A friend.” Said Clarke nonchalantly.

“I don’t blush that deep for friends, Griffin."

They walked out of the building saying goodbye before going in opposite directions.

°

Lexa waited patiently for Clarke to come out of Ark Tech building. She checked her watch again it read seven fifty-five pm, that morning they had agreed to meet there at eight o'clock. She tried to ignore her nerves by observing the people coming out of the building, a rowdy group of people just a bit younger than her passed her by talking animatedly. Still no Clarke.

She looked around fearing that maybe the blonde went out and she didn't see her. She buried her hands inside her pockets excited about the evening. It had been many years since she had been to a rock concert. Finally, she saw Clarke walking out of the building with another blonde.

“Hi, Clarke.” Greeted Lexa watching her friend walking towards her.

“Hi, Lex," Clarke responded.

“So, how do we get there?” Lexa looked around the street.

“We take a cab. It’s way faster and there aren’t any subway stations near the venue.” Explained Clarke.

“Lead the way.” Responded Lexa, following Clarke to the street corner.

The street outside the venue was swarming with people, most of them clad in black jeans and shirts with bold prints on the front. The buzz of excitement followed them from their cab to the entrance, everyone spoke in loud voices with ranging conversations that went from what they’ll do after the concert, to a few others who apparently had seen better bands playing live and this concert would never compare to those they attended.

Lexa was taken aback by the place, it seemed precarious. If it hadn’t been for the security scanning their tickets and checking everyone for dangerous objects she would have bailed out. Loud booming music sounded from the back of the place.

“Lex. Everything ok?” asked Clarke concerned.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit overdressed.” She responded not wanting to ruin the night. Her white shirt and blue trousers stood out in the middle of the lobby. She held her blue sports jacket on her left arm.

“Let’s get you a T-shirt then.” Clarke took her hand and led them to the merch stand.

Lexa took her time choosing something not too garish. “That one,” Lexa pointed to a shirt with only the logo of the band on the front, she reached for her wallet but Clarke stopped her.

“Tonight is on me.” She smiled giving her a light squeeze on her forearm that Lexa felt right to her core.

°

Clarke waited outside the bathroom hall while Lexa changed into her new t-shirt. "Holly shit!" she said when Lexa went out of the crowded bathroom. She was still wearing her blue trousers and dress brown shoes, but that was irrelevant compared with how the black t-shirt fitted on Lexa's upper body. 

She felt her mouth go dry eyeing the perfect muscles of her neck, her defined arms nearly drove her mad with desire. "Oh mother of God! Not in a million years I would have guessed you had a tattoo.” She itched to touch the symmetrical design inked on Lexa's right arm.

“Oh, this? Vestiges of my wild teenage years.” Responded to her friend pulling up the t-shirt sleeve to reveal the whole tattoo. "I almost got skinned when my family saw it." She said with mirth.

Clarke felt shivers go up and down her spine. Lexa was a sight in a tailored suit, but in a simple t-shirt, she was going insane. "Do you want a beer?" she asked needing a distraction or else she would spend the rest of the night ogling at her friend.

"Yes," said Lexa putting her folded dress shirt inside the plastic bag where they gave her the t-shirt.

Clarke lead them towards the beer stand. It was divided in two. One side served the patrons and the other was exclusive for the vendors who walked through the crowd during the concert to keep everyone happy and drunk. Clarke bought two, passing them over to Lexa to pay, after that they went near the stage where the opening band was nearing the end of their act.

“This is awful.” Said Lexa grimacing at the taste of the beer.

"I know." Replied Clarke, unfortunately, it would have to do. 

It was a great contrast to be in this noisy place with Lexa and not in their café near Kongeda Station. A surge of emotion stopped her. "Our café," she muttered as if saying it out loud would give her some kind of answer to the question that plagued her mind since the first night they commuted together back from Tondc. "Does she like me?"

°

The lights went out, everyone pressed forward to get closer to the stage. A deafening roar shook the place, the sound of the drums made the roar grow in intensity. The guitar joined it, followed by the bass and a second guitar. A deep voice asked if they were ready, the audience responded with another roar, the stage remained dark while the music got to a crescendo. Lexa darted a look to the people around them, they were in ecstasy. She was sure the guy next to her was about to pass out when a shriek coming from the wall of speakers drowned all the noise.

The stage lights turned on in a frenetic show of red and blue beams falling on the band members. The intro turned into a song that had everyone shaking their heads violently in unison.

"Wow!" Lexa exclaimed not hearing her own words with the loud music. Everyone around them knew the lyrics of the song, she could only follow the rhythm with her head, not as passionately though. Clarke on her part seemed much more comfortable, moving all her body to the music. Lexa was entranced, unable to discern if what she felt in that moment was because of the intense music or the sight of the blonde.

She returned her attention to the stage awestruck at the ability of the guitarist playing a complicated solo. His right hand moved with the speed and accuracy of a virtuoso, it was something she had only seen on the most accomplished violinists and cellists playing in the Metropolitan of New York, "Incredible!". The song ended with everyone in a frenzy. Lexa felt the mass of people pressing even closer to the stage, she lost her balance with a plastic cup on the floor, she clutched her own empty one feeling it break under her hand. The best she could do was to let go of the cup and regain her balance placing both of her hands on Clarke's waist. "Sorry!" she yelled at her friend who turned her head, she saw her moving her mouth but couldn't hear a word.

°

"Sorry," Clarke heard Lexa right next to her left ear. She closed her eyes feeling Lexa pressed behind her, almost dropping the plastic bag with Lexa's dress shirt along with Monty and Harpers t-shirts. She turned her head to speak directly into her friend's ear.

"It's ok." She said. A beer vendor carrying a tray loaded with plastic cups overflowing with beer passed right between them, she felt the loss of contact immediately. Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and placed it right where it was before they were separated. She left her hand above Lexa's. "I don't want to lose you in this crowd." She spoke into Lexa's ear, she only got a nod in response. Clarke glared at another vendor that got close to them, he changed his path immediately.

She had to admit that The Grounders were amazing. The frontman jumped and stomped to the beat of the songs without losing a beat. He was a master controlling the stage, gaining a constant cheer from many of the attendees who kept chanting his name. A girl yelled a loud "Lincoln, I love you!" that in the brief silence reached the stage. The frontman turned to their general direction and smirked. "He looked at me! he looked at me!" screamed the girl completely out of her mind. Clarke smiled in keen, sure that she would also lose her shit if she dared to express her feelings so earnestly to the amazing woman standing behind her, and even more so if said woman acknowledged them.

Another song started making everyone jump trying to follow the endless energy coming from the frontman, it sounded familiar. It probably was one of the songs that Harper played on her laptop when they didn't have too many calls coming in. The constant bouncing of the people around them made the temperature rise, she was sweating but unwilling to let go of Lexa. "I need a beer," shouted Lexa next to her.

"Me too," she responded, both of them began to look around for one of the vendors. "There!" she pointed to the back aware of Lexa's body sinfully close to hers. They got their beer as fast as possible, trying to avoid getting in trouble with the people behind them for obstructing the view. She paid the exact amount and both returned to their previous position. The beer still tasted awful but the cold liquid hit the spot. Lexa drank hers faster than the first one, giving her a glassy look in her eyes.

°

Lexa had forgotten how fun it was to lose herself in a concert. She jumped and danced to the music along with Clarke, never losing physical contact with the blonde. Her heartbeat was wild with the amount of disgusting beer they had consumed. She felt free right there next to Clarke in the middle of the mass of people. Her name, her family meant nothing to anyone inside the concert hall. The current song ended, they stopped dancing to applaud and yell their enthusiasm. The band left the stage, everyone kept shouting and whistling. A moment later the frontman returned carrying an acoustic guitar, he thanked the audience for their presence and began to play.

It was a simple melody, but the lyrics resounded in her. Around them everyone got their phones out to light up the place, they sang in unison. Lexa noticed that everyone must have had someone special in their minds when singing. She didn't know the lyrics, and neither did Clarke. They stood there listening to the audience sing to that special someone how much they meant to them, how good they were to them. She felt Clarke shiver in her arms, every single lyric reverberating inside her. Lexa leaned her chin on Clarke's shoulder holding her waist. The song kept going, everyone sang of wanting to grow old with the one they loved, wanting to wake up next to them.

She felt Clarke's hold on her hands get tighter, they leaned on each other. Lexa didn't know what to do with the affection that threaten to burst out of her chest. She shivered when the people around them sang that they loved to be seen for who they were and not what they had, at that moment Clarke turned to her. The song kept going but Lexa could not make sense of the lyrics anymore, she was lost in the sea of Clarke's eyes, so close she felt her fair hair tickling her forehead. Lexa could see Clarke dividing her attention between her eyes and her lips, she made her mind when the blonde bit her lower lip. They both inched closer, Lexa felt like her heart was about to explode, they were so close.

°

The song ended in cheers and applause, the audience pushed on them breaking their moment, both turned towards the stage. Clarke didn't let go of Lexa's hold on her, she felt the brunette hold her tighter. The band returned to the stage and the frontman threw his guitar to a roadie who caught it without a problem. The concert went on but they no longer danced. Clarke didn't want the lights to come back on, feeling way too comfortable in Lexa's strong arms.

°

Lexa shook her head from side to side to rid herself of the ringing in her ears, along with the frustration she felt from the moment Clarke let go of her, right after the light went back on after the concert. Clarke led them towards Fotam Avenue near the venue to try to catch a taxi. Lexa felt the chilled air of the night go through her t-shirt, she had done her now crumpled white shirt on top of the black one that was soaked in sweat, she hadn't bother buttoning it up, hating already the state of her Calvin Klein shirt. She debated about putting her sports blazer on when a strong wind came from the west. She noticed Clarke bracing herself to guard off the cold. Her light jacket too thin for the late night weather.

"Here," she said offering the blazer to Clarke.

"You must be freezing too." Said Clarke. They reached the crowded avenue with people looking for a way to get back home.

"I'm not that cold, and it seems it's going to take us a while to get out of here." Reasoned Lexa holding the blazer open in front of her. Clarke gave her a grateful smile letting her assist her with the piece of clothing.

°

Clarke went inside her silent apartment still wearing Lexa's blue blazer. She was tired, but at the same time numb after expelling all her energy in the concert. She couldn't deny how much she wanted her friend, how well they fit together. She sat on her small couch inhaling the fresh smell of Lexa that lingered on the jacket. If only that damned song had lasted another five seconds! She sighed at the lost opportunity.

"No!" she declared to the empty living room, she would ask Lexa out again, she won't deny her feelings anymore.


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on the previous chapter they are amazing to read.
> 
> I'm changing the publication date to Wednesdays.
> 
> :)

It was an unusually cold morning in Polis, but it did nothing to damper Lexa’s mood. The previous night had been an emotionally intense and frustrating roller-coaster that ended in nothing, something she was determined to change. She stood near the entrance of the Kongeda Station waiting for Clarke, she smiled at the thought of her friend, her heartbeat speeded up.

"Morning," said one of the vendors from his food truck who sold those blueberry muffins that the young supervisor liked so much.

"Good morning," Lexa responded walking closer to the truck.

"She's running late, uh?" commented the middle-aged man passing an order to another client.

"Yes, but there's still time," Lexa checked her watch, her friend was five minutes late.

"What is it going to be today?"

"A blueberry muffin and an apple oatmeal cookie", she ordered wondering if she should wait for the blonde or go ahead to get their sandwich.

"Chicken sandwich please," Lexa said to the vendor. Clarke was fifteen minutes late.

"Extra avocado?"

"Yes.”

Lexa surveyed her surroundings holding both paper bags, but there was no sign of her. An unsettling feeling took root in the back of her mind, it had been half an hour since she had got to Kongeda station, with resignation she went into the crowded subway, Thursdays were indeed the worst.

°

"This is not happening," Clarke complained under the covers. She sneezed, the movement amplified the headache that woke her up, she tried to move but her body was stiff and sore from the night before. She turned to check the clock on her nightstand. "I'm so very, very, dead," she declared covering her head with the pillow, she should have been at her desk fifteen minutes ago. “Lex,” she sighted thinking of her friend waiting for her.

A faint buzz coming from the living room dragged her out of the bed. She couldn't breathe well from her left nostril the other one was completely dry. "Hello?"

"Jesus Griffin, where are you?"

"Hey O. I got sick."

"That sucks, but Jaha wants you here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Clarke stood next to her little couch, her head pounded with her heartbeat. “Rest and lots of TV,” she said paraphrasing her father when she got sick in school, Clarke got her clothes ready before heading for the shower.

Forty minutes and a Tylenol later Clarke went out of her building, the cold air hit her face almost making her going back to her bed, consequences be damned. “You can do this,” she sneezed again “I don’t want to do this.”

She walked down Mcallen street not sure if she could catch any of the vendors still there. “Just my luck,” Clarke said when she realized that the food truck that sold her favorite muffins was no longer there.

She slept most of the way to Tondc, pressed against all the other passengers. Clarke smirked thinking how long it’ll take for anyone to notice if someone died standing in the subway on a Thursday morning. Tired and ready to go home, Clarke passed her badge on the electronic lock of the operations floor. The dried recycled air made her feel even worse.

“Clarke!” said Jasper.

“Hello, guys. I’m sorry I’m late.” She took her laptop from her drawer and began to plug everything in. “Anything urgent?”

“Nope, everything is running smoothly,” said Bryan going over his case history.

“You are late.” Said Jaha walking towards her cubicle.

“I’m sorry, I woke up with a cold…” she tried to explain.

“That’s no excuse,” Jaha raised his voice. Everyone went silent, Clarke didn't move, she had no strength to feel embarrassed or angry.

“It won’t happen again,” she said ending the conversation. Jaha left with a dignified air.

“He's an idiot,” she heard Jasper whisper under his breath.

°

Lexa sat on the couch at her father’s office one floor above hers, the piece of furniture was an ugly burgundy color that she knew grandfather hated, something that Gustus knew too. That little detail never failed to keep her grandfather from sitting down and staying longer than needed. Lexa on her part loved it. She had spent many afternoons on that couch reading, doing her homework or sleeping on it when she was a little.

Her father, Gustus had made it his priority to spend as much time as he could with her and her sister, so he would pick them up from school and take them over to Polis Tower. That ended when they started middle school.

“Did you got a new car?” asked her father while they waited for Anya.

“No, I haven’t,” Lexa responded taking the little motorcycle replica from the coffee table.

“A bike maybe,” he suggested with a glint in his eye, pointing to the model in Lexa's hand.

“Mom would kill me.” She left the little bike back on the coffee table, it looked exactly like the first bike her father bought when he was young. “Besides, I think I’m still grounded for taking your bike for a ride in high school.”

“We never lifted that one didn’t we?" he played with his beard.

“Nope.”

“You could take one of the cars of the company,” said Gustus. 

“Thanks, but I’ll stick to my commute.” Lexa couldn’t shake the weird feeling that clung to her for not seeing Clarke on her way to work.

Without warning, Anya went inside the office with a folder and her phone in her hand. She looked pissed and ready for a fight, Gustus assistant quietly closed the door.

“Why haven’t you signed this?” she gave Lexa the folder.

“Good morning to you too, Anya. Would you like to start over?” Gustus scolded Anya.

Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Good morning Lexa, why haven't you signed this?" Anya repeated with a fake smile.

“It’s excessive and unnecessary,” Lexa stood up. “You are well aware that we are in the middle of renewing contracts, updating our equipment in accounting, and we are paying our providers. There is no budget for it.”

“Why do you always have to make my work so hard?” Anya’s grip on her phone tightened, Lexa feared she might bend the device.

“Because you don’t know how to say no to Titus, and someone has to,” Lexa faced her sister.

“Do you agree with this?” Anya turned to their father.

“Yes. That office was remodeled a year ago and he never uses it.” Her father was calm on his desk.

“You can overrule her decision.”

“Absolutely not,” her father’s features hardened.

“Dad, you know how important is the deal with Azgeda…”

“Are we really that bad at negotiating an alliance that all relies on the state of Titus office?” Lexa said sarcastically, by the look her father she was sure he thought the same thing.

“Anya, we are better than appearances and pissing contests,” added Gustus.

“I know, but you aren’t the ones getting yelled on the phone,” Anya left the documents on top of Gustus desk.

“If that is the problem you can tell him to call me,” Lexa said.

“I’ll do,” Anya left the room and as usual she didn’t close the door.

“Everyday she acts more and more like him,” Lexa commented, she returned to her spot on the ugly couch.

“Thank God his terrible personality spared your mom,” her father got up from his chair. “Otherwise none of you would exist,” he laughed. In that brief moment, she didn’t think about Clarke.

°

Clarke fought the drowsiness as best as she could but it was the gentle voice of Maya that woke her up.

“Shit,” she opened her eyes looking around to see if Jaha was near.

“Here,” Maya offered her a tea. “It’s honey and ginger.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Maya,” what she could smell was wonderful. "You didn't have to."

“No problem,” said Maya with a shy smile returning to her cubicle. 

“Go see the Doc upstairs Clarke, so you can go home,” said Monty.

“We have a meeting in half an hour, I can’t miss it.” She took a sip of the tea, feeling a bit better.

Clarke wanted to be in a better frame of mind to enjoy the praising she was getting. Honestly she didn’t think much of the work she did every day, but apparently the rest of Ark Tech did.

“You are a key piece in all of this Clarke – Marcus’s voice didn’t match the lagged video – I’m confident that you’ll be able to help us outline a process that guarantees timely attention to the new clients coming in with the launch of the new line.”

“I agree with Marcus,” said Kyle Wick. His face showing up on her monitor.

“Same here,” Indra added, she was the head of logistics.

“I think we should consider other candidates for the job.” Suggested Jaha, “We need someone reliable.”

“What?” Indra asked. From her desk, Clarke could see Harper standing up with a look of disbelief in her face.

“I’m only saying we need someone with more experience, and Clarke has been supervisor for less than six months…”

“We can depend on Clarke and her team, they have proved themselves over and over.” Interrupted Marcus. “I sure we can count on her. So I’ll work directly with her to schedule the training for all the teams.”

“Perfect! Clarke, email me if you need anything from our end,” said Indra before disconnecting.

“Yeah, we can share some of the basic info we have over here on engineering.” Kyle Wick offered, disconnecting too.

The time passed in silence. Everyone involved with the troubleshooting and management of the servers began to disconnect from the conference. Everyone except for Marcus, Jaha and her, finally, Jaha disconnected too but Clarke was sure he could hear her from his cubicle. Clarke was thankful that all the meeting rooms were booked, that way she didn’t have to be with Jaha in the same room.

“Now that everyone is gone –said Marcus – how you’ve been adapting to your new position?” The lagged video improved a little.

“It’s being challenging but I’m happy of being part of Ark Tech,” Clarke admitted.

“Good, because we have great things coming our way and you, Harper and Octavia are my strongest players. I need you all to be ready...”

Clarke didn’t know what to make of Marcus words, but she did heed his advice to be ready for whatever that would come. The first step was to get over the stupid cold that was now making her ears hurt. One hour later, Jaha sent her home.

"Hi, mom," Clarke said from her bed unable to process anything else other than how terrible she felt.

"Hi, honey" her mom responded half distracted. Clarke glanced at the time form her alarm clock, her mom was probably in between patients at the clinic.

"Can you send me your chicken soup recipe?, I have a cold…"

"Come over to the house your dad is on vacation," said her mom.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Clarke, you are not a bother."

"Ok, I’ll be there," said Clarke thrilled of spending time with her parents.

°

Lexa stood outside Tondc station for nearly an hour, it was nine pm. She went slowly down the stairs just in case Clarke had got any delays at work, yet she reached the platform alone. There she let six different trains pass checking the commuters that got in the platform feeling worse and worse with every minute that passed.

She was not better outside Kongeda Station, with a forlorn look towards Mcallen street she went home. Tomorrow she will see her friend.

°

Clarke stared at the text she typed for Harper, asking her to give Lexa her phone number in case the brunette went looking for her. Bitting her lower lip she decided to delete it, the worse part of her mind telling her that Lexa probably didn’t notice her absence. She began to type it again ignoring her doubts, only to delete it once more. She trowed her phone in frustration across the couch she had spent the last twenty-four hours, it landed on her left foot. On the background, the TV played reruns of her favorite cartoons.

“Focus,” she said to herself. The mid-morning passed, Clarke distracted herself with her daily reports and reading the files Kyle Wick sent her about the new servers.

“Clarke, turn that thing off if you don’t rest you’re never going to feel better.” Admonished her father giving Clarke a sliced apple.

“I need to get ahead of my reports.” Her phone began to ring, she looked at her dad with pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes and passed her cellphone. “Hi, Harper what’s up?”

“Jaha wants to know who is our contact for the urgent spare part orders.”

“It’s Indra. Is there an emergency? I haven’t got any emails about any urgent orders.” Clarke checked her email to see if something came up.

“No, but he still wants to know.”

“He can ask my team, everyone has that info. He should have that info.”

“About that…” whispered Harper.

“What happened?” Clarke could hear Jaha’s voice in the background.

“Let me get a coffee,” said Harper.

“Okay…” Clarke hears her friend giving her own team instructions, a couple minutes later she heard the sound of the coffee maker.

“He’s driving everyone insane with questions. Clarke, he’s sitting right at your desk because according to him everything is a disaster.”

“Son of a bitch!” Clarke sat upright on the couch, she regretted immediately feeling her head spin.

“Clarke!” Yelled her father in surprise from the kitchen.

“Sorry dad!” she closed her laptop. “That son of a bitch!” she whispered to Harper.

“I told your team to just keep working and to pay him no mind.” Harper sounded tired.

“What did they say?” asked Clarke.

“Jasper is threatening to quit, Maya is on the verge of tears, Bryan is hiding in the bathroom, the other guys are stressed out and trying to join my operation.”

She needed to do something or by Monday she will have an actual disaster, an idea occurred her.

“Harper, can you distract Jaha for like ten minutes?”

“You got it.” Harper ended the call, five minutes later she got a text from Raven telling her that the coast was clear.

Clarke sent a message to her entire team, they connected to the audio conference almost at the same time.

“Hi guys, how’s everything going?” she asked worriedly.

“it sucks!” complained Jasper.

“I know, but I need you to hang in there. You know how to handle things. Don’t let anyone make you doubt your skills, we do this every day,” she wondered how confident she sounded with a stuffed nose.

“You are right, Clarke,” Monty spoke. “You can count on us.”

“See you guys on Monday. Remember you all have my phone number just in case.”

“Yes, boss,” said Bryan.

“Please, please get better,” Maya pleaded.

Clarke finished the conference, feeling a bit guilty for talking to her team behind her boss back. What would have Lexa do in this situation? She’ll ask her next week.

°

Lexa got out of the elevator ignoring the excellent view of Polis from the fortieth-nine floor of The Tower. She felt stupid at how much she wanted to go over to Ark Tech looking for Clarke, to know If she was ok. Why she didn’t show up today? Was it something she did at the concert? Was it because she almost kissed her?

Lexa crossed the massive reception to her father’s office, his assistant offered her small smile of courage.

“This is your fault Woods!” the booming voice of Titus Fleim could be heard outside her father’s office. “That kid of yours…”

Lexa opened the door to interrupt whatever stupid thing her grandfather was going to say about her. “You called me?”

“Lex, yes. –said her father. His face was flushed in anger – we are going over the request to remodel the office on the fiftieth floor.”

“Oh, that. We declined it. It’s way beyond the budget and since there is no damage to it the request is not a priority.” She explained.

“It wasn’t a request.” Said Titus.

“We have processes and protocols that we need to follow." Lexa placed both hands on her waist fighting the urge to put them in her pockets. "And there are more pressing matters that affect the company that have a higher priority over a frivolous remodeling." Her grandfather’s face was an alarming shade of crimson. "If you feel that the changes in the office cannot wait, you can direct your complaint to the right channels.”

“How dare you deny what I’m ordering? This is my company! You do as I say!” Lexa didn’t flinch at the absurd display from her grandfather.

“With all due respect Titus, I’m going to ask you to leave my office.” Her father extended her arm toward the door.

“Don’t you forget Woods that you owe me what you are,” Titus left the office leaving the door open.

“That went well,” Gustus sat on his chair, her rearranged his tie.

“Mr. Woods,” Said his assistant bringing a tray with coffee and cookies, Lexa thanked her. It was something that always brought calm after a visit from her grandfather.

“Thank you,” her father reached for his cup.

They sat in silence, she glanced at her father who seemed lost in his own thoughts, his face was returning to its usual color. 

“How did you knew you wanted to marry mom?” Lexa asked on an impulse.

“Is this because your grandfather?” Gustus reached out for a cookie.

“No, I’m just curious.”

Gustus didn't answer right away, he never did. Lexa was always fascinated by how he took the time to arrange his thoughts.

“I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your mother when I witness her put an old manager in his place with only a look. That was on my first week here.

She was my boss at the time. I admired her drive and her quick mind when it came to dealing with work; with the time that admiration changed to something much deeper. 

Unfortunately, any kind of relationship was inappropriate and against the company policy. –he smiled -But that didn’t keep us from becoming good friends. One day she began to bring me lunch. She would always say that it was because I never left my desk and she didn’t want to get in trouble with HR thinking she was exploiting her employees. 

For a long time, I wanted to quit so I could ask her out, but I didn’t have anything to offer other than my heart, my devotion and a ridiculously large collection of motorcycles. That was around the time she got promoted to General Manager of the then recently acquired Flokru Logistics. She asked me to come over to work with her.”

“But you didn’t.” Lexa knew that her father had always worked at Trigeda Corp.

“I told her that I rather stay here if that could give us a chance. Of course, being who she is we knew Titus would fire me the second he found out, naturally we dated in secret.”

“How long?” She didn’t know that part.

“Four years. In that time she made Flokru grow like crazy and I got promoted to take over the job she did here. The job you are doing now,” she felt embarrassed at the pride her father showed at that moment.

“So you just told her?”

“Yes. I must admit it wasn’t a very romantic confession but there was no point beating around the bushes,” he answered.

“How did you knew she liked you?” Lexa wanted to hide hearing herself asking those questions to her father.

“I didn’t,” Gustus confessed.

“What if she had said no,” this was the part she needed to know.

“I bought a bottle of whiskey and left it in my apartment, I still have it.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Is that the bottle in your office at home that no one can touch?”

“The very one.”

“But it’s empty.”

Gustus laughed. “I drank half of it when your mother told me she was pregnant with your sister and we had to come clean with everyone that knew us back then including Titus. I drank the other half two years later when she told me about you.”

She wanted to have the confidence to act on her feelings, but that had been destroyed by her only ex-girlfriend a week before she began to work at Trigeda Corp.

“Just ask her out?”

“Remember…”

“I know, I know. Woods are strong,” she got up quickly still not ready to share with her family anything about Clarke. “I have to go.”

“I want the reports on the payments to our providers by the end of the day."

"Yes, boss." Just ask her out, it sounded so easy.

°

“I’m unplugging the modem,” said Abby coming into the living room, Clarke closed her laptop guilty.

“I was checking if there was anything urgent.”

“Don’t they have phones? If it’s a life or death situation they’ll call you, trust me I know,” her mom took off her coat, standing in her blue scrubs and tennis shoes.

“How do you do it?” asked Clarke from the couch.

“What?” Abby moved Clarke’s feet to a side to sit next to her.

“Being on call all the time,” she closed her eyes at the contact of her mom’s hand on her forehead.

“I love what I do,” she responded.

“That’s not helping me,” Clarke liked her job, but it was nowhere near to what she had dreamed to do for a living.

“You could have been a great doctor…” her mom said, starting the old argument that threatened to break their relationship.

“I could have been a great artist too,” Clarke countered.

“Clarke…”

“I’m tired.” She interrupted her mom, knowing the conversation would turn into an argument in less than five seconds.

“I’ll let you rest. I’m going to help your dad with dinner.” Abby rearranged the afghan that covered her legs and left the living room. Clarke glanced at her phone, on a regular day she would be on her way back home with Lexa.

°

It was nine o’clock when Lexa went into the subway. She had waited for Clarke but the blonde didn't showed up, she had got used to Clarke’s company book-ending both sides of her work days. Lexa missed her smile, her work stories, and her eagerness to learn anything new that could help her with the position she was never prepared to take over.

Maybe she was overreacting to the disruption of her routine of the last six months. She got home with a heavy heart, she didn't took off her jacket or her tie, going straight to her office with the intention to get lost in work to stop thinking of how rejected she felt.

“I’m not a lovesick idiot,” she said to herself ready to start her weekend.

Yet, two days of convincing herself that she could get on with her life crashed down when Clarke didn’t show up again.

“Sorry, I hadn’t seen her," said the man selling blueberry muffins, Lexa bought one out of habit.

“Maybe she got here earlier,” Lexa noted with the last thread of hope she had. 

“You could ask Millie over there.” He pointed to the little coffee shop where she bought the fateful latte that changed her life. “She gets here before the subway opens.”

“She hasn’t come here since Wednesday when you girls bought your espresso,” the woman said taking orders and making coffee. “Maybe she took a taxi to work,” suggested Millie.

“Maybe,” repeated Lexa. Maybe she wanted to avoid her, was the thought that kept her company for the rest of the morning, along with the muffin she left on her desk.

"Hey, buddy." Said Ontari after Lexa’s assistant announced her.

"Hi. How did it go over at Flokru?"

"Audits are boring," responded Ontari taking her usual seat across Lexa’s desk. “Why do they think they can make us pay for dinner expenses that have absolutely no relation to the company?”

“Who did that?”

“A manager who sent us an invoice for a dinner for two that included a bottle of chardonnay, expensive steak and a chocolate cake on a Friday night. He thought we wouldn’t catch that shit.”

“Send me a copy of it.”

“It’s in your inbox already. Now spill it. Did you got lucky the other day?"

"No, but we almost kissed," said Lexa staring at the crumpled paper bag on her desk. 

"What happened?" Ontari reached for the bag.

"The moment passed," Lexa moved it out of her friend's reach.

"And?" Ontari asked.

"I haven't seen her since," she played with the edge of the bag.

"Oh, crap. Lex…"

"I don't know what to think of it. I’m going mad, I've gone over the whole night in my head trying to remember if I did anything stupid. Everything was going ok, she liked my tattoo.”

“Damn I wish I could remember the night we got inked.” Commented Ontari with a frown.

“Yeah, me too,” responded Lexa. 

She had gone out with Ontari and some other friends in Berlin. The next conscious thought that entered her mind was two days later in a hotel room in Cala Sinzias, hungover and in the company of a woman whose name she had resigned herself to never be able to remember. Ontari on her part had got to her senses somewhere in Rome.

"Why don't you call her?" said Ontari.

"I, uhm… I don't have her number." Admitted Lexa, readjusting her tie.

“In this century? No wonder your mother is worried that the Woods clan will be over with the two of you.” Ontari stood up from her chair and began to pace in front of Lexa’s desk. "Ok, we can fix it. Call Costia's dad…"

"What for?" Interrupted Lexa.

"So he can get you her number," Ontari said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not going to ask the Mayor of Polis to investigate Clarke. I'm not a creep."

"What's the plan then?"

"I'll wait for her tonight if she doesn't show up… anyway, it was fun."

"Just like that?” her friend sat down with a look of disappointment.

"Just like that."

°

Clarke sat with her laptop watching her boss struggle with the main monitor trying to connect his laptop, she breathed slowly to stay calm. 

"Last week I've noticed some things." He said giving up and closing his laptop.

"What things?" she asked controlling herself.

"The email order management was chaos. There was no one assigning the orders, basically everyone just did whatever they felt like doing."

"That's odd because I kept tabs on the orders throughout the day and everything was sent in less than twenty minutes. We didn't have any complaints…"

"There was no one taking charge." Jaha interrupted her.

"Everyone in my team has their tasks assigned and they are rotated every week. There is no point on having someone telling them what to do if they already know what needs to be done."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," he stated.

"You want us to go back to what it was with Bellamy? Waiting until he assigned the tasks one by one? Our response time was nearly one hour." Don't raise your voice, she kept telling herself.

"I think it's time we reassess your position here."

"Fine. Do what you need to. Until then, I have work to do."

°

The paper bag was crumbled but the muffin seemed to be ok. Lexa had been fidgeting with the bag since she left her office dreading not seeing Clarke again, she would wait for her the whole night if needed. Of course, she knew where her friend lived but that was a huge no in her book.

“Hello stranger," that was the sound she needed to hear for the last four days.

“Clarke!," she exclaimed relieved and excited. Her heart leaped when the blonde gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Clarke said, her voice muffled on her shoulder.

"I thought… never mind. Is everything ok?" Lexa asked aware of her own cowardice. She let go reluctantly of her friend.

"I got sick, can you believe it? One concert and I'm down." Clarke intertwined their arms, it felt right. "I woke up the next morning feeling like crap, by the time I left the apartment it was two hours after our usual time."

"You went to work?" Lexa asked with indignation. In what kind of hell did Clarke work at?

"I had to. We had this big meeting about the launch of a new line of servers and they're debating who is going to take care of them, after that I went to my parents home," Clarke explained.

"And how are you feeling right now?" Lexa wanted to do something, anything to make Clarke feel better.

"Honestly, I'm tired," her friend said. 

Lexa stopped their walk, "Let me carry that for you." She offered, pointing at Clarke's ever-present laptop bag. "Oh, I got this for you this morning" she remembered the paper bag in her hand. The look of delight on Clarke's face erased the misery she felt the last four days.

"…So now my grandfather wants to redo his entire office just to impress the old witch." Lexa couldn't stop talking about all the things her friend missed on her commutes to and from work and about the things she was dealing with at work. With every minute that passed, she felt her stress lessen.

"They could paint it, and rearrange the furnitur. You said that woman has never seen it and it's more a whim of your grandfather," Clarke suggested eating the not so fresh muffin with gusto.

"That's not a bad idea." It was a really good idea.

°

Clarke kept stealing glances at the sight that was Lexa hugging her laptop backpack. She wanted to kiss the young executive but she feared that would get her friend sick with the cold that might still be lingering on her. 'You know you are no longer sick, you coward!' she thought out of the blue. 

"…if everything goes to hell, I might need to find another job," she told Lexa, shutting down any other thoughts of kissing the brunette in the perfect gray suit.

"I hate to say it, but you could have managed that one a bit better."

"I was not going to stay silent," Clarke said in between bites of the muffin.

"I'm not saying to stay quiet. Ask for his advice now and then, even if you don't care for it."

The girl who played the guitar on Mondays got in their car interrupting their conversation for a couple minutes.

"Then why would I ask for his advice?" Clarke asked getting out of the subway station, she reached for Lexa's arm to hold her close to her. They walked on Mcallen street towards her apartment, Lexa was still carrying her backpack.

"Who do they contact first when the engineers and techs have a problem with a customer?" Lexa turned to look at her.

"Me," she responded.

"Who do they go to if anyone has a question about the parts shipments," the brunette asked.

"Me," she felt her face go red when Lexa held thier interwined arms with her free hand.

"Now, see it from his perspective," the patient voice of Lexa made her feel safe.

"He is useless." They walked slowly, Clarke wanted to drag the time as much as possible, but she was really tired.

"I'm not saying to stroke his ego or to give him credit for the work you do. But let him know what's happening from time to time," Lexa said, passing her the backpack. They stood outside her building.

"Why do you have to make sense?" she complained. Lexa only gave her a smile, she hugged her friend goodbye promising to be outside Kongeda Station at their usual time.

"Fuck! I forgot to give Lexa her jacket back!" she looked at the garment hanging behind her bedroom door next to her scarfs.

°

Outside her apartment door, Lexa stopped abruptly. “I'm an idiot! I forgot to give her my number!”


	8. Chapter VIII

The train car was not as full as she expected for a Thursday morning, yet, there was no a single seat available for them. Lexa didn’t mind knowing she’ll be behind her desk the whole day reviewing the reports on the audits Ontari sent her. Clarke stood next to her by the closed doors facing the tunnel, despite the fact that Clarke had a lot of time riding the subway to work sometimes, the blonde held her arm or press her hand to her chest with a comical look of panic trying not to lose her balance whenever the train stopped abruptly.

Lexa could not deny it, she had fallen for the blonde, hard. Clarke was passionate about her work and resourceful, and even though she was promoted only a couple months ago, Lexa was sure her friend would get very far in her career.

“This is delicious,” Lexa was delighted at the buttery flavor of the croissant they shared.

“It’s from a bakery near the coffee shop, – Clarke took a bit from her half – they got them out of the oven twenty minutes ago. God, If I could, I’ll eat them all the time,” Clarke said with a look of ecstasy that made Lexa feel a bit restless.

“There is a bistro across the Louvre… I swear, this one tastes better”, she didn’t want to finish the croissant.

“You’ve been to Paris?” asked Clarke.

“A couple times, mostly for business. So, not much sightseeing really,” Lexa commented, it wasn’t that big of a deal .

°

Clarke knew that Lexa had an income way bigger than her, hell! Way bigger than anyone on the train, unless another crazy high executive was riding with them too.

“I’ve never been outside the country,” she confessed. “But I know Polis better than anyone else here.” She said with pride. That got her a snort from the man she suspected was eavesdropping their conversation. Clarke gave him an annoyed look, he hid behind his newspaper.

“I know Polis very well,” said Lexa eating the last tiny bit of croissant and licking her thumb. The innocent movent made Clarke painfully aware of how long she had gone without sex.

“It doesn’t look the same from high above your tower, you know.” she passed a napkin to the brunette who had mastered the art of using just one had to do whatever she needed while holding the handrail with the other.

“Are you asking me out, Miss Griffin?” asked Lexa turning her head to a side like a puppy would when confused.

The light blush on the brunette’s face didn’t go unnoticed, Clarke took a deep breath. This was it, this was her moment.

“If she says no, I’ll take you up on the offer,” said the man that was eavesdropping their conversation to Lexa. Clarke glared at him for interrupting her. “You gotta take them chances however they come,” he shrugged.

°

“Shut up,” said Clarke annoyed at the man. “And yes, I’m asking you out,” she said softly, Lexa couldn’t believe it.

“You give me the time and place,” she said taking her phone out to add it to her agenda. Her hand was shaking, she felt like fainting.

“How about I give you my phone number and we go from there,” Clarke took her phone from her hand. Lexa was relieved. She hadn’t dared to ask the blonde for her number. Even after the agony that was not knowing anything about Clarke for five days, she thought that maybe it was something Clarke wouldn’t want to share. It was a reasonable though, considering that they met in the worst possible way.

“I wouldn’t mind having your number too,” said the man without sparing a glance at any of them.

“Shut it, man!” exclaimed Clarke stepping even closer to her, Lexa tried her best not to laugh.

°

Clarke kept touching her phone inside her coat pocket making sure it was still there with Lexa’s name added to her contacts. She couldn’t believe it had taken her another week to have the guts to give Lexa her number.

With a final tap of reassurance on the surface of the phone, she began to gather the courage she’ll need for that day’s meeting. It was the end of another quarter and she was going to show Marcus Kane how her team had improved under her leadership.

“Remember, keep a clear head. Report the facts, don’t take anything personally, it’s never worth the stress.” Lexa said on their last leg of their commute. “If they make a glaringly stupid question, remain silent and wait for them to answer their own question.” 

“Like this?” she asked glaring at the executive exactly as she did the night she told her to fuck off.

“Ha, ha, ha. No. That’s the look of someone who wants to get fired,” said Lexa, “Try something a bit more conciliatory, like this.” Clarke missed a step, she grabbed Lexa’s rock hard arm. “Easy, easy. Are you ok?”

“Yes, stupid sidewalk”, she answered with a hand to her chest. “Conciliatory, got it.” Who gave the right to that woman to have such a beautiful face and toned biceps.

They arrived at Clarke’s street, with Polis Tower visible from where they stood, Clarke found herself engulfed in a hug. “Good luck Clarke. I’ll be on the other block cheering for you.”

“Thanks, Lex,” Clarke returned the hug. She was in deep.

°

There was an excitement that Lexa could barely contain, she wanted to know how Clarke was doing with her meeting that had started an hour ago. 

“Miss Woods,” her assistant stood by her door “Umm, Miss Woods is here to see you.”

“That sounds weird, isn’t it?” commented Lexa with a smile from her desk. “Please, let her in.”

“I got your proposal for Titus office,” Anya closed the door. That wasn’t good, Anya never closed a door.

“What do you think?” asked Lexa, confused by Anya’s visit. This matter could be dealt with via email.

"It’s an idea worthy of consideration.”

“Great,” Lexa watched her sister make the same face her father did when he was sorting his thoughts. She rearranged her tie clip just to have something to do.

“I authorized you a car from the company," said Anya. There it was.

"Why?" Lexa asked returning to sign the authorizations for travel expenses of some of the company’s executives.

"It’s dangerous for you to keep using the subway, Lex." Anya had a talent for intimidation, something Lexa admired when not directed at her.

"Come on, more than eighty percent of the employes in this company take the subway to get here.” She stood up, hating having to look up to her sister towering above her on the other side of the desk.

"Is not the same.”

"Why? Why is my life more valuable than theirs?" she asked "Anyone with basic Excel can do my job. I'm not irreplaceable.”

Whatever response Anya was going to give her didn’t pass her lips

“Miss Woods- came her assistant voice through the com – Mr. Pike is on line one. He said he needs to discuss the next quarter’s budget.”

“Thank you,” said Lexa picking up the phone “Do you mind?” she dismissed her sister, barely aware of the disrespect she was showing to her. “I need to take this.”

“It’s in the usual spot,” said Anya tossing the car keys on her desk.

°

Clarke paced in front of the window facing Polis Tower, her finger hovered above the send button on the screen. It was a short text for Lexa telling her that her meeting had gone well. She wasn’t sure why did she need to tell her that right in that moment, she could wait for their commute back home. Clarke faced the Tower, Lexa must be busy, she probably didn’t have time to read her text.

“What’s up Griff?” Raven entered the small space mug in hand.

“How much coffee you’ve had today?” Clarke asked concerned.

“Enough for me to start hearing colors,” Raven started the coffee maker.

“Are you trying to taste sound too?” Harper went in. “That was the best meeting I’ve been in three years,” Harper looked relaxed.

“Yeah,” agreed Raven. “We should celebrate.”

“That’s a good idea Reyes,” Harper turned to Clarke. “What do you say, Clarke?”

“I don’t know, last time I went out on a work night I got sick…”

“Come on, O is free tonight, and you can bring your ‘friend’ from the other night,” said Harper.

“What friend?” Octavia went in, the small space was now cramped with the three supervisors. A guy from another operation that shared the same floor with them retraced his steps back to his cubicle.

“The sexy girl that went with Clarke to see The Grounders.”

“I… maybe she is busy,” Clarke explained waving her phone. Raven noticed the unsent text, she took it from her grasp. “Raven!,” but the engineer ignored her and read the text.

“Cute,” Raven gave her phone back. “Send it.”

“I…”

“Send it, send it,” she repeated filling her mug, Harper’s, and Octavia’s.

“Ok, ok.” Clarke hit send with trepidation and she waited three long minutes that she’ll never admit having counted. “See, she’s a very busy…” the phone began to ring, she almost dropped it. “Oh, my god! What do I do?”

“Answer it!” All her friends said at the same time.

°

“Hello?”

“Hello, Clarke. I uhm wanted to congratulate you on your meeting,” Lexa cringed at her awkwardness.

“Oh, sweet lord,” Ontari said behind her pinching the bridge of her nose, Lexa glared at her friend.

“Thank you, it went great. Your advice helped a lot,” Clarke sounded happy.

Lexa tried to ignore Ontari who kept whispering to ask her out to celebrate her win. She focused on the building outside with the Ark Tech logo.

“No problem. Hey, we should go out sometime to celebrate.” Lexa felt the grip of her phone falter with her nerves and sweaty hands.

“About that…” Oh, no. Lexa thought she’s going to say no. “We are going out to get some drinks…” She’s going to give her a rain check, she has a lot of those from many, many women. “Would you like to come with us?”

°

“Lex?” Clarke looked at the screen of her phone, thinking that the call had disconnected. “Are you there?”

“Oh, sorry. Ontari is here and she was telling me something,” Lexa sounded distracted. Clarke braced herself to be rejected.

“You can bring her too,” she said without thinking.

“Yes,” came the quick answer.

“See you later then?” Clarke’s smile grew bigger, she didn’t dare to turn towards her friends who were listening.

“Ok, we’ll be outside Ark Tech.”

“Bye, Lex.”

°

“We?” Ontari stood with her hands on her hips. “I don’t feel like third-wheeling.”

“Please. Clarke said they're going out for some drinks, there’s going to be more people,” Lexa tried her best to not sound desperate.

“Ok, just don’t embarrass me.”

“Oh, no. I’m always the one who gets your drunken self home, besides you owe me.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll go,” Ontari left her office. Truth was that her friend never needed much convincing to go out for drinks.

°

“You got it bad, Griff.” Octavia drank her coffee with a smirk on her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Clarke trying to calm herself.

“We have eyes,” countered Octavia.

“Lex? Like Lex Luthor?” Raven looked surprised.

“No, you nerd. Her name is Lexa,” Harper answered to Raven.

“Let’s get back to work,” Clarke was a mess of emotion that went from delighted to nervousness whit each heartbeat.

“You’re acting like our boss now?” Raven said in mocked indignation.

°

“Damn! Whoever planned this side of the city is an idiot!” Said Ontari walking the slight slope that was the street where Ark Tech was located. “I’ll complain with Costia next time we see her.”

“She’s not the Mayor, and we only walked a block.”

“I’ve never been outside the Tower.” They crossed the parking entrance when a car almost hitted Ontari. “Watch it you idiot!” she yelled at the driver. “Can you believe that imbecile?”

“There she is,” Lexa placed her hands inside her pockets to stop fidgeting. Clarke walked out of the building with a small group of people.

“Not bad, Woods. Not bad,” Lexa looked at her friend who sounded proud. “I might have fun tonight too,” Ontari added looking at the women.

“Please don’t,” begged Lexa.

“Fine, I won’t make a move on anyone, but if they do, I’m not saying no. Deal?” Ontari stated.

“Alright,” they bumped their fists in agreement.

°

The group walked towards Tondc's mall six blocks from Ark Tech building. The narrow sidewalk made them separate into smaller groups. At the front was Raven, behind her Octavia and Harper the trio kept going on about the operation persistent issues. At the back, Clarke walked beside Lexa and next to them her friend, Ontari.

"You guys have known each other long?" Clarke nearly yelled, with the loud sound of cars blaring their horns stuck in the usual traffic of Tondc.

"Yeah, practically since we were babies,” answered Lexa’s friend Ontari. “It always has been Lexa, Costia and me."

"Costia? Does she work with you?" Clarke inquired.

"No – Lexa smiled affectionally- she followed her own thing."

The small talk was interrupted by the difficult act of crossing the streets of Tondc, were most drivers seemed to forget to look out for any pedestrians.

“This is crazy,” commented Ontari in disbelief.

“And you don’t believe me,” said Lexa to her friend. Clarke took a moment to observe the two women. Both of them in tailored suits, Lexa’s was a perfect black one with her usual white shirt, while Ontari’s was dark grey.

"There's a lot of people here." Commented Ontari.

The mall was huge and Clarke didn’t like it much. Unfortunately, it was the only place they could find lunch in Tondc that didn’t cost more than what they earned in a day’s work.

"This way!" yelled Raven, everyone followed the energetic engineer.

"Oh, look. There’s Costia." Ontari pointed to a black and white ad for an exclusive brand of clothes.

"That's your friend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes,” both of them answered like it was not a big deal.

Clarke was in shock, Costia was beautiful. Her ebony skin and piercing eyes gave her pause.

"Guys!" beckoned Raven from the distance.

"What's her name, again?" asked Ontari.

"That's Raven," responded Clarke still trying to process the new information.

°

"Wow! This is tacky," muttered Ontari from under her breath. “We could have gone to our usual place. On second thought, I don’t think they would have let them in.”

"Ontari stop,” Lexa said annoyed.

"This place is way too different from what we are used to."

Clarke went to speak with the hostess. She smiled at everyone and took them to their reserved table. Lexa was fascinated by all the paper banners hanging from the ceiling announcing their promotion of two beers for the price of one, everyone sat placing their laptops under the table.

"Ok, guys. Before we start, this is Lexa and her friend Ontari."

The three supervisors greeted her with warm smiles and curious stares. Clarke pointed each one of them. Finally, she was able to put a face to the names on the stories that Clarke told her on their way home.

"Are you the one that threw hot coffee on Clarke the other day?" asked Raven.

"It was an accident," said Lexa blushing.

"How come you are still alive?" inquired Octavia with a raised eyebrow.

"Must have been my charming personality," she didn’t know what else to say. She turned to look at Clarke who smiled at her warmly.

The waitress arrived with laminated menus and paper placemats, the music was loud just like the rest of the patrons who kept arriving. Lexa liked that so far no one had recognized her or Ontari.

"Lex. Look, they have your brand of whiskey,” Ontari pointed in her own menu.

"I'll stick to beer,” she said aware that she had to work the next day.

“You’re planning on getting some tonight?”

They ordered beer and appetizers. Lexa watched Clarke talking with her friends and discussing the meeting. She found herself strangely turned on with all the details about her operation that the blonde was able to remember.

“What the hell are they talking about?” asked Ontari unable to follow the conversation.

“I only had a small idea,” Lexa was marveled at Clarke.

“Bell!” said Octavia standing from her chair, everyone turned towards the entrance.

A tall man older than everyone at the table walked towards them with a stupid smile on his face. Lexa could not help judging the man’s lack of leadership that she gathered from what she knew of him. He hugged his sister and greeted everyone. 

“Hello princess,” he said to Clarke.

Lexa was confused as to what she was feeling with the term he used to address Clarke. But she was no better by the effusiveness of the blonde towards her former supervisor.

“It’s great to see you,” Clarke said with affection, Lexa didn’t like it.

“How you’ve been?” he asked.

“Now I understand why you left, but you still left a fucking mess for me to fix.”

°

“I apologize for that, princess. But I was at my wit's end dealing with Jaha,” he explained.

“It looks like you’re finally sleeping,” Clarke commented. She was happy to see him in better shape to how she remembered him.

“I know, I finally feel like I got my life back,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, this is my friend Lexa and her friend Ontari,” Clarke introduced them.

Lexa was a study in politeness, however, Clarke noticed the way she held Bellamy's stare.

°

“Friend?” asked Ontari when they returned to their seats and their beers.

“We are friends,” Lexa said. Worrying that she might have misunderstood their conversation on their way to work.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” asked Raven not waiting for a response before taking the chair next to Ontari. “I don’t really get along with Bell.”

“Go ahead,” said Ontari.

One hour in and three beers later Lexa couldn’t stop Raven from telling her all the great deeds that Clarke had done at work. The place was so loud that none of the other conversations going at the table reached them.

“…so, she looks at Jaha in the eye and says: ‘I’ll take the calls myself’. The son of a bitch just walked away.”

“She is amazing,” said Lexa hurled at the corner of the table with Ontari sitting between her an Raven.

“She was really made for this.”

Lexa felt proud at Clarke and how she was perceived by the engineer.

“She seems so at ease with the whole thing. Really we are a lot better with her than we ever were with Bell,” Raven finished her beer.

“This is all so nice and all, but can we talk about anything else other than how awesome she is?” suggested Ontari halfway through her third whiskey.

°

It was nearly midnight but the bar was at full capacity. Clarke washed her hands in the spacious bathroom. She took a moment to rearrange her hair noticing how tired she looked, her clothes were a bit crumpled for wearing them the entire day. She was thrilled that Lexa was there with her and that she met her friends but she kept thinking of how different their lives were.

She let her insecurities take over and a minute later she was googling the name of Lexa’s friend.

“Wow,” she muttered. If the young model looked beautiful in the ad outside, she looked nearly godlike in the endless pictures she was scrolling through. She bit her lip in worry, adding Lexa’s name to the one of the beautiful model.

Her heart stopped at the first three pictures on the results page. They looked amazing together, the true definition of a power couple. There were pictures of some charity event from a few years ago, guilt took over anything else for searching her friend like this on the internet.

“Hey, Clarke,” she heard Lexa going into the bathroom.

“Hey, I was just finishing up,” she put her phone back in her pocket. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah,” she responded feeling stupid at how jealous she felt about someone she didn’t even know. “Are you having fun? I’m sure this is not what you are used to.”

“Clarke…” Lexa said her name softly stepping closer to her, but a group of drunk women got in the bathroom.

“See you at the table, Lex,” Clarke said with a small smile, happy for the interruption. She didn’t know what to do with what she was feeling at that moment. 

°

Lexa returned to the table with a puzzled look that the alcohol only made worse. Clarke was sitting with Bellamy too engrossed in their conversation that the blonde didn’t even notice her she had returned to the table.

“Lex, Lex. Here,” Ontari shoved another beer in her hand. “Cheers!”

“Yeah,” she muttered taking a large gulp. Ontari and Raven seemed to be playing some kind of drinking game.

“In an elevator?” said Raven with a glint in her eye before taking a large gulp of beer.

“Twice” responded Ontari finishing hers, she signaled the waitress with her empty bottle. “In a moving vehicle,” she said taking Lexa’s beer from her hand and drinking from it. Raven laughed before drinking a gulp from her own.

“Hey!” Lexa protested, Ontari returned her beer taking the one the waitress offered her.

“In her parent’s bed?” said Raven to Ontari, both of them took a gulp of beer.

“On the beach?” Ontari shouted both drank again.

“With a coworker,” Raven said.

“Damn it, you win!” Ontari conceded. Lexa tunned them out, returning her attention towards Clarke who was still talking with Bellamy. She looked at ease with him, she didn’t like how much he made her laugh.

Another man got to their table walking towards Clarke and Bellamy interrupting their conversation. Clarke probably knew him because she greeted him with a hug. They exchanged some words and a second later Clarke was hugging both of them, Octavia got closer and just as Clarke, she hugged her brother and punched the other man on the shoulder.

“What’s happening?” asked Ontari.

“That’s Murphy, he’s Bell’s boyfriend.”

“…yes, yes. We are getting married, and everyone is invited.” Announced the guy named Murphy with an annoyed look.

Lexa drank her beer drowning her unjustified jealousy with the amber liquid, she needed air and the recent announcement took her six years to the past.

“Raven, is there a smoking area around here?”

“Yes, it’s at the back!”

Lexa tanked the engineer and left the table. On her way there she dodged awkwardly dancing people and waitresses passing by with drinks. She welcomed the cold weather outside the balcony. It faced the southern side of Tondc with its smaller buildings, it allowed her to get a look at the night sky, it was peaceful not counting the people smoking around her or the madness going on in the streets below.

She found a small bench next to the glass protection that kept anyone from falling over, it reached the top of her head but the view was unobstructed. Their waitress interrupted her quiet time with a beer that Ontari had sent her way.

“For a second I thought you had left.”

Lexa turned to the sound of Clarke’s voice. “I just needed a break from the noise,” she explained moving a bit to the left to make room for Clarke.

“Yeah, it’s hard to keep a decent conversation in there,” the blonde sat down. 

Lexa wanted to point how it didn’t seem to affect the blonde and her friend, but that would just be her dumb jealousy talking.

“I didn’t offer my congratulations to your friends.” she drank from her beer and offered the bottle to Clarke.

“Honestly, I’m surprised they even got as far as dating,” Clarke took a healthy gulp. “Back in college they hated each other. But well you know what they say about there being a fine line between love and hate.” She returned her the bottle.

“This tastes better than the beer from the other night,” commented Lexa.

“I think anything would taste better than that,” Clarke said with a smile.

“So, tell me. How did your meeting go?” Lexa asked what she really wanted to know.

“It went well, I reported the facts and kept everything professional,” she smiled in that way she loved. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I just offered advice,” Lexa smiled embarrassed.

“It was very good advice.”

The waitress returned this time with two beers sent by Raven. Lexa thanked her and Clarke requested her not to bring them more.

“I can believe Raven found someone who could keep up with her.” Commented Clarke in awe.

“Yes, they are getting along quite well. I must confess that sometimes I cannot keep up with Ontari.”

°

“And your friend Costia?” Clarke drank from her beer in embarrassment. Lexa laughed, Clarke realized she hadn’t heard Lexa laugh in the whole night.

“Costia is a certified lightweight. It’s a good thing, though.”

“Why?”

“She was the one who took care of us when we went out. Remember my tattoo?.” Lexa asked Clarke, nodded guiltily at how much she thought of said tattoo alone at night. “Well, Costia was the one who tracked us down that weekend. Ontari was lost in Rome, and I was in some little island off the coast of Italy.” Lexa took a drink from her cold beer. ”That island is so small that it doesn’t even have a Wikipedia page.”

“Oh, god. If I had pulled a stunt like that, my mother would have killed me.” Clarke couldn’t imagine herself getting that drunk.

“I did get in trouble,” Lexa said passing her thumb over her own eyebrow. “Besides Ontari, Costia is one of the few people that really know me.”

“She’s beautiful,” commented Clarke playing with the label of the bottle.

“I guess,” responded Lexa.

“What? Are you blind?” Clarke looked up at Lexa, who simply shrugged.

“I mean, I’ve known Costia my whole life. I cannot see her in any other way other than my friend.”

Both of them remained silent, drinking from their beers. Clarke shivered with the cold wind despite having taken the precaution of putting on her coat when she went out looking for Lexa.

“How come you never seem to get cold?” she asked in indignation. Lexa looked down at her suit.

“I’m used to it,” she said. “Unless it’s nearly snowing, then I get cold. Do you want to go back?” Lexa pointed with her beer towards the door.

“No, I like it here.” She said moving closer to Lexa.

“I’d like you to meet her one day,” Lexa said.

“Who, your friend? no,” Clarke responded self conscious.

“Yes. I have a feeling you two will get along,” Lexa passed her free arm above her shoulder. Clarke felt the warmth spreading through her body that had nothing to do with the weather.

“She’s a supermodel and I’m just… me,” Clarke. 

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Lexa turned her body to her.

“Really?” Clarke loved the way Lexa’s ears got red.

“Yes. I’ve been all over the world, and I can say with authority that there is no one that can compare to you,” Lexa said holding her even closer.

“I think you are drunk,” she said.

“I am. Yet it’s the truth,” Lexa leaned to her. “You are beautiful Clarke, and I…” Lexa got closer to her, they were inches apart breathing the same air.

“Lovebirds! We’re leaving,” Raven and Ontari got in the balcony visibly dazed.

Clarke felt like screaming, she leaned her head on Lexa’s chest.

“You are leaving together?” asked Lexa in surprise, her voice resounded on her chest making Clarke shiver.

“Shit, no!” responded Ontari. “No offense Raven.”

“None taken,” the engineer was using Ontari as walking support. “We’re all leaving and we need to split the check.”

“Fuck that, I’ll take care of it!” said Ontari going back inside holding Raven. They watched the duo struggle with the door, Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I think we should help them,” commented Lexa.

“Just give me a second.” Clarke felt the hold that Lexa had on her grow tighter, she held the brunette with all of her might. Ontari began to curse at the unmoving door. “Let’s go before they break something.” Said Clarke, kissing Lexa’s cheek and standing up.

°

Lexa loved the feeling of having Clarke in her arms, from time to time the blonde would turn to her and smile. The way the blonde kept bitting her lower lip made her mad with desire.

“Please don’t drive too fast,” pleaded Ontari to the driver who looked worried at the woman.

“Please don’t throw up in my car,” he said.

“Take deep breaths, buddy.” Said Lexa looking at her friend who struggled with consciousness.

“I’ll never drink again, I swear. I haven’t been this drunk since the night they stole your car,” Ontari turned to them. “Hey, Lex. If you think about it, it was a good thing that Luna called to tell you she was getting married. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have got wasted that night, your car wouldn’t have got stolen and you wouldn’t have met Clarke.”

Lexa shrugged under Clarke’s questioning eyes.

“You haven’t told her about Luna?”

“You are quite talkative tonight Ontari,” Lexa wanted her friend to just sleep.

“That reminds me,” Ontari turned to Clarke. “Clarke. I wanted to speak with you.”

“Tell me,” said Clarke amiably.

“If you ever, ever, ever break my friend’s heart, I’m going to hurt you.”

“Ontari,” Lexa was at the end of her patience.

“Don’t worry,” said Clarke to her drunk friend. “Her heart is safe with me, “ Clarke turned to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Lexa wanted to roll down the car’s window and shout her joy to the streets of Polis, but she limited herself to grin like an idiot.

“Good. ‘Cause right there, you have an amazing human being who is head over heels...” Ontari finally passed out.

“Yeah, you are a cute couple,” commented the driver.

°

The usually an hour and a half ride from Tondc to McAllen street took less than fifteen minutes, it was nearly two am. Clarke’s place was closer than Lexa’s or Ontari’s, so logically they’ll drop Clarke first.

“First stop,” said the driver pulling outside her building.

Lexa went out of the car and helped her with her laptop backpack, they walked slowly to the stone steps.

“I had fun tonight,” said Lexa, holding her.

“Me too,” Clarke smiled, getting lost in the woman’s arms. “It wasn’t our usual coffee but it was a good night.” Clarke searched for those beautiful green eyes, she felt the pull of Lexa deep inside. 

She loved the warm breath of the brunette mixed with her own, but the sound of Ontari getting out of the car and retching on the sidewalk killed the mood in her. “I really, want to kiss you,” said Clarke pressing her forehead against Lexa’s. In the background Ontari kept making a mess of the street, the awful smell engulfed them.

°

“I better take her home,” sighed Lexa defeated.

“See you tomorrow, Lex.” Clarke kissed her cheek. “Don’t forget we still have a date to plan.”

“How could I forget.” Lexa watched the blonde go, when the building door was closed safely behind Clarke she turned to her drunk friend.

“Buddy. You had her there, why didn’t you kissed her?” asked Ontari cleaning the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. Lexa didn’t answer and helped her back inside the vehicle.

On their way to her place she got a text from Clarke. ‘Are you free on Saturday?’ she replied with a smile that lasted half a second before Ontari ruined the inside of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they keep me going.
> 
> I'm on tumblr, if you want to say hi there.
> 
> @sketching-fiction


	9. Chapter IX

Saturday had finally come, Lexa was anxious to see Clarke. So to make it perfect she had approached Genaro on Friday night in the roof garden to ask for his advise on what she needed for a day in the town.  
“Not too much money but not too little. You don’t want to get the attention of pick-pocketers or to interrupt your date looking for an ATM.” He said trimming a ficus with the care and patience of a saint. “Don’t forget to have change, otherwise you won’t be able to buy small things that might caught your attention. Believe me, there is nothing worse than a dumbass paying for a two dollar trinket with a five hundred bill.”  
“Okay,” said Lexa noting it down on her phone. “What if it rains?” Genaro stopped mid cut like she had said something remarkably stupid. He looked at her without offering an answer. “I guess an umbrella and jacket would do, right?” the gardener returned to his task.  
“Unless your friend has already thought of a place to eat, I recommend you the dinner at the east side of the park.” He said putting away his tools satisfied with his work. “They have good food and their special sandwich is worth the price”, Genaro suggested.  
Lexa walked down Mcallen Street towards Clarke' building, her heart hammering violently in her chest. “Calm down, it’s just Clarke. You see her everyday,” she passed a shop feeling like she would faint any minute. Lexa retraced her steps to the bakery. The croissants that Clarke shared with her on their commute sat on display.  
°  
Clarke arranged her hair in a relaxed ponytail, not wanting it to get on her face with the wind. She had planned on showing Lexa the park four stations from Kongeda Station. A ride on the boats in the lake, visiting the museum of National History, lunch. She checked her phone for any messages from Lexa. She nearly dropped it when the anticipated text got in. ‘I’m outside’, it read. She smiled at the succinct message. “I’ll be back later tonight!” she said grabbing her keys from the coffee table. Her brother was sprawled on her couch checking his phone, his mop of blonde hair and long hairy legs coming out from under the blanket.  
“I can’t believe that you are abandoning me on the only weekend I get to visit you.” He said in feigned hurt. Clarke was so used to his dramatic ass that she didn’t paid him attention. “What am I to do here all alone?”  
“The dishes,” she said getting her bag “I didn’t have time to do them last night,” Clarke kissed his messy hair.  
“Oh, no young lady. You don’t have time to take care of this place but you make the time to go out with your friends. Don’t they have chores to do in their own homes?”  
“You sound like mother.” Clarke said getting out of her apartment  
“Have fun!” He yelled at her after she closed the door.  
°  
If Lexa could track down the thief who took her car from the parking lot of the bar, she’ll shake their hand, give them the money the insurance company paid, pat them on the back and buy them a beer.  
“Ready?” asked the blonde with a nervous smile letting the door of her building close by itself.  
“As I’ll ever be”, breathed out Lexa aware of how in love she was with the blonde. She found herself at a loss of air with how beautiful Clarke looked in blue jeans. They walked the way the took every morning towards the station at a leisure pace. Lexa took a moment to soak in the vision that was Mcallen Street on a Saturday morning.  
“It’s practically empty,” said Lexa in disbelief.  
“If only it could be like this everyday...” sigh Clarke.  
The jazz band that played in the station was a revelation to Lexa, she took a short video on her phone.  
“Thank you!” said the bass player after she put a bill in his case.“We have sound cloud,” he said giving Lexa a business card. She would need to ask the blonde what a sound cloud was. The music followed them to the platform.  
“Did you have breakfast?” asked Lexa sitting next to Clarke when they went on the train. The car was empty, she resisted the temptation of running from one side of the car to the other.  
“Nope, I’m trying to get rid of the bad habit of needing sustenance, so as not to compromise my performance at work”. Clarke dead panned.  
Lexa laughed until they arrived to the next station. “Oh, Clarke! -she wiped the tears from her eyes -I can wait to tell that one at work.”  
°  
Clarke sent a prayer to whoever was listening to keep all the servers in the world running smoothly and if anything happened, to give the weekend team the wisdom to handle it themselves or to call Harper first. Lexa got a paper bag from her backpack with a mischievous smile.  
“Here,” Lexa offered the bag to her.  
“You are the best.” said Clarke taking a bite from her croissant.  
“How much longer?” asked Lexa checking the map above the window in front of them.  
“Three more stations” she responded.  
They continued the ride in comfortable silence eating their pastry with varying grades of reverence.  
“I need to do this,” Lexa stood up from her seat in the middle of the tunnel.  
Clarke watched her walk to the left side of the car and then run to the other end of it, on her dash back to her seat the train stopped abruptly.  
°  
‘Do not run inside the train.’ Lexa added to her never ending list of rules. Her heartbeat was going back to normal, Clarke had declared her a true Polis citizen.  
“Everyone does it at some point in their lives,” said Clarke with her brilliant smile. “Here we are,” she announced standing up and walking to the door. As soon as they exited Trimani Station they were surrounded by vendors of all kinds. Some of them sold food that was similar to the one at Kongeda Station, others offered souvenirs of the city and the park. Right in that moment Lexa was deciding between a keychain with the name of the city across the city skyline or the one with the name of the park.  
“I’ll take both,” she said paying the exact amount to the vendor. The woman placed both key chains in a little bag and gave them to her. “There is so much to see.” She commented to Clarke.  
“We haven’t even started yet.”  
Genaro had suggested her to wear comfortable shoes, and she was grateful for his advice. They had walked for more than three hours. The National Museum looked way different open to the public than it did closed up for a gala or an exclusive exhibit opening.  
She had a moment of humility when she accepted that rowing a boat was not as easy as it looked in the movies.  
Lexa sat back watching Clarke row the boat around the lake two times, expertly dodging the ducks that lived there. The light sheen of perspiration on Clarke’s forehead and neck trickling down her t- shirt collar and under her life vest, made her consider throwing herself in the lake to cool off. “We should have got one of those.” She pointed to a blue contraption passing them by, its two occupants seated side by side pedaling the thing and directing it with one hand.  
“That’s too easy,” said Clarke pulling the rows on top of the boat to take a sip from her water bottle.  
°  
“How’s your motion sickness?” Clarke inquired. She wanted to take the life vest off. “I can barely feel it,” responded Lexa a bit stiff inside the bright orange vest. She stretched her legs to the middle of the boat. Clarke tapped the brunette’s shoes with her own, Lexa tapped back.  
Off to the distance they could hear a bunch of teenagers rocking their boat, on another one a toddler squealed his excitement at the ducks. He leaned towards the water trying to reach the closest duck with a chubby hand, much to his mother terror.  
“He looks cute with his mini life-vest,” Lexa said with an expression of longing that accelerated Clarke’s heartbeat.  
“He does,” she responded.  
Clarke relaxed on her seat, the gentle breeze of the lake helped cool off her skin. She kept sending shy glances at Lexa who responded each one with that smile that Clarke couldn’t never get enough of.  
“I like this,” Lexa commented.  
“Me too.”  
°  
Nothing could beat that day, the park was full of life. She heard children running all over, some musicians played along the many paths of the park. A few runners made their way through the throng of people.  
“You really know this place,” Lexa said impressed. My dad used to bring my brother and me on the weekends that mom worked,” Clarke licked her ice-cream. Lexa felt relieved that her friend wasn’t one of those people who bite down an ice- cream. “As long as our homework was done, you could find us here.”  
“What do your parents do?” They walked slowly around the lake, birds flying above them.  
“My mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer at the energy and resources department in the city.” Commented Clarke, she stopped at a bench. “They met in college, the classic love story.”  
“That sounds nice.” Lexa said, taking a seat. Her legs hurt.  
“My father did the job that I’m doing now. Before that, it was my mom who did that job.” Lexa liked her strawberry ice cream. “The official story is that my grandfather introduced them after deeming my old man worthy and smart enough for his daughter and their relationship beneficial to everyone’s interests.”  
“That sounds medieval.” Commented Clarke.  
“It does.”  
“And the real story?”  
“My parents dated in secret and didn’t told anyone until my mom got pregnant with my sister.” Lexa said enjoying this new conversation that had nothing to do with their jobs. “And well, my grandfather inherited the company from his father, and he inherited the company from his father.”  
“My grandfather on my dad’s side was a car mechanic and my grandmother worked canning fruit,” Clarke continued. “Wow.” Lexa frowned.  
“What?”  
“I just realized that I come from a long, long line of boring people who only knew how to make money.” Lexa finished her ice cream, her spirit a bit deflated. She had got a great education and several extracurricular activities while growing up, but all of them were aimed for her to work for her family company.  
“You have some...” Clarke reached out with her thumb to wipe some of the ice cream from the corner of her mouth.  
°  
It felt like when you notice the typos and misspelling on an email only after hitting send, Clarke tough. She was frozen on the bench with her thumb in her mouth, a call about a literal burning server would be welcome. Lexa seemed just as shocked as her, the burning blush gradually reaching the executive’s ears.  
“This is a great place to seat, magnificent view,” commented Lexa turning towards the city’s skyline. Far off behind the buildings near the park, loomed Polis tower.  
“I like to sketch on the weekends that I’m free.” Said Clarke tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. “Right now I’m halfway through this side of the park”. She got her sketchbook from her bag and showed it to the executive. Their hands brushed making her feel like she had dropped from a roller coaster.  
“They... are... really good.” Said Lexa failing to hide her blushing face behind the little notebook. “They could sell for good money.” She passed the pages slowly. “Lex, Not everything needs to be sold.”  
“I know. Bad habit,” said Lexa giving the notebook back.  
“How do you pass the time?” asked Clarke getting her mechanical pencil to begin her drawing.  
“I exercise, in the afternoons I read while catching up with work, - Lexa counted with her fingers – I avoid calls from my grandfather.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he thinks I’m way too alternative with my job. So from time to time he likes to remind me how things were done back in his day.” explained Lexa. “I have a ‘no calls after working hours policy and absolutely no calls on the weekends’ unless the company is burning down." Lexa stared ahead at the lake "If someone gives me a call about whatever, then I’ll have to call someone from my team to fix that ‘emergency’ and that will disrupt their lives.”  
“Really?” Clarke was speechless, unfortunately her job didn’t allow for such ‘liberties’.  
“Yes. It got me in a lot of trouble with him, but with time other people in trigeda corp began to adopt the practice. Really, nothing of what we do there is a matter of life or dead, it can wait for next Monday.”  
“So your hobby is to work while keeping everyone else from working after hours?”  
“It is, if you say it like that.” Clarke worked on her sketch while Lexa took pictures of the surrounding area, the executive had wondered to the lake shore, to get a good picture of the ducks.  
“Would you mind if I take a photo of you?” asked Lexa sitting back on their bench. “This light is fantastic.”  
“Sure,” she said. “On one condition.”  
“Name it.”  
“You get on the picture too,” Lexa smiled at her. They got closer while Lexa took a selfie.  
Lexa busted out laughing with the sms tone in Clarke’s phone. “That’s the Power Rangers communicator,” Lexa was shocked.  
“Yeah, Raven put it in all the supervisors phones.” She said still not moving from Lexa’s embrace.  
“I remember when I used to play with my sister. She was always the red ranger.” Lexa commented holding her closer.  
“I was the pink ranger in the school playground,” said Clarke with a smile. “And you?” she turned to look at Lexa.  
Lexa grinned. “The green ranger,” Her beautiful face so close and earnest. Clarke noticed Lexa’s gaze go from her eyes to her mouth to her eyes again. The world stopped around them. Of all things that made Clarke believe that their unfortunate first encounter was meant to be, it was their favorite power ranger that gave her the courage she needed to kiss Lexa. She expected fireworks and life altering revelations but Lexa’s lips were better than what she had imagined. They were warm and soft. Like the feeling of the morning sun on a lazy Sunday. She felt like home. She held the brunette’s face with reverence still not believing this was real. She moved hands down Lexa’s neck, who responded by licking Clarke’s lower lip. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, somewhere on the back of her mind she heard her phone ring again.  
°  
“I really need to take this”, said Clarke chewing her lower lip while taking her phone from her bag. “Hey O, what’s up? The what now...” Lexa watched Clarke who paced a few feet away to take her call. Still too stunned to process the whole thing, her lips tingled and so did her hands.  
“Good afternoon, would you like to help with the conservation of the park?” asked a teenager holding a money box in the shape of the city skyline  
“uh?” The teenager gave the money box a shake rattling the coins inside.  
“It’s for the park’s maintenance and to help keep the animals healthy,” he added.  
°  
Clarke ended her call with Octavia, her mind a jumble of thoughts and nerves. It took her all her skills to be able to help Octavia. She turned towards their bench to see a teenager wearing the park’s staff colors, he tied something on the executive’s left wrist. He turned to her as if he had won the lottery.  
“Your girlfriend’s donation is worth more than two of these,” he said showing Clarke a green bracelet with the park’s name printed in yellow letters. Clarke offered him her hand, the kid tied it up with practiced motions. “Have a good one!” he said to both of them before continuing his task. “Everything ok?” asked Lexa examining her bracelet.  
“The llama that was taking some urgent spare parts for a server in Peru died.” Said Clarke. “Lex...”  
“Clarke...” both started at the same time, a weird awkwardness settled between them. “You first,” said Lexa.  
“What is this?” she asked feeling her doubts bubbling up in her chest. She dreaded to hear the words ‘mistake’, “We don’t really know much about each other, and well... we have demanding lives.”  
“I know that you like to drink your morning espresso with one of sugar and in a single gulp.” Lexa took her hand, it was warm and steady. “I know that you care a lot for the people who work with you not out of obligation but because that’s who you are. I know that you always let your phone ring twice before answering, that you like pick out the blueberries from your muffin to eat them first.” She intertwined their fingers. “I’d like to think of this as the beginning of something.”  
“Of what?” Clarke asked afraid.  
“Let’s find out.” Lexa whispered before kissing her again.  
°  
Sunday mornings were made for over sleeping and not showering, at least in Clarke’s book, however that would have to wait for next week.  
“There it is!” Aden pointed with his spoon to her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Clarke reading the message ‘I forgot to ask. What is a sound cloud?’ She responded to Lexa with a smile.  
“That dumb face you make when you get a text.” He said with his mouth full of cereal. “It gets dumber when you text back,” he joked.  
“Don’t eat with you mouth full, that’s gross.” she scolded him tossing a napkin at his head.  
“Now you sound like mom. Besides, I’m at my best behavior at school, let me relax a bit.” Clarke got another text message. “There it is again,” he said.  
“Stop it,” she opened the picture, it was the card from the jazz band in the subway.  
°  
“I thought you didn’t work on Sundays,” Anya said without looking away from her computer.  
“It’s not work,” responded Lexa not looking at her sister. She fished a card from her wallet and took a picture of it. The smell of freshly cut grass filled Lexa with memories of the pervious day, however instead of music and people the only sound in the garden was Anya typing on her computer.  
“What is that?” pointed Anya to Lexa’s hand.  
“My wallet,” Lexa responded inspecting said object fearing something might have happened to it. It was made out of a map of the entire Polis Subway System. “Clarke gave it to me, a friend of hers makes them...”  
“It looks ridiculous.” Anya sneered. “What are you wearing?” “I got it at the park yesterday.” Lexa showed her sister the green bracelet, thrilled with the knowledge that Clarke was wearing a matching one. “You know they need donations to help keep it running, if you give more than five dollars you get one of these.”  
“You went to the park?” Anya took off her glasses, pressing her nose bridge. “Lexa, it is dangerous.”  
“I went with Clarke. She invited me to know that side of the city.” Lexa said angry.  
“We were born here Lexa, we know the whole city.” Said Anya with exasperation.  
“it’s not the same.”  
“Who is Clarke?”  
“I met her in the subway.” Lexa answered angry at herself for not being able to stand up to her sister.  
“My girls!” said Gustus Woods wearing a polo shirt and kaki pants.  
“Hi, dad.” said Lexa putting her wallet back in her jeans pocket.  
“Father.” Anya greeted still annoyed at her. “They’ll bring lunch in five minutes,” she told him.  
“Excellent,” he sat with some difficulty. “Your mother should be here any minute, she is on a call about the Park’s fundraising next month.” A text notification sounded in the garden. Lexa took out her phone. “I thought you didn’t work on Sundays,” her father commented. Lexa sighed, asking for patience to survive lunch.  
°  
“You told her to go fuck herself?” Asked Aden in disbelief from the kitchen. “You, miss ‘I can control my temper no matter what.’ Dad would be so disappointed.”  
“I felt so awful afterwards. She’s so sweet and she has this dorky list of rules about the subway.” Clarke laid on the couch hiding her face behind a pillow. “The other day, she gave her train card to a man who got mugged on his way to the station. He was only asking for the fare to get on the train but she gave him money to buy lunch.”  
“She sound’s like a dream.” Said Aden drying his hands on a towel and tossing it to Clarke. “Dishes are done. Don’t say I come here only to make a mess.”  
“Let me remind you that the stain of tomato sauce on the ceiling above my stove it’s your fault.” She tossed the towel back at him.  
“I was making dinner.” He sat next to his sister. “Want me to beat you on Mario Kart?”  
“I want you to try.” She challenged him, checking her phone again to see if there was a text from Lexa she might have missed.


	10. Chapter X

Lexa wanted to take things slowly, to enjoy each an every second with Clarke. She wished for the world to stop turning, to stay suspended in Clarke's embrace, the sweet smell of her, the minty taste of her lips. But that was not possible, mainly because it was getting late and also because they were right at the corner of Mcallen street being barely dodged by the commuters that went to and fro from the station.

"I missed you," said Clarke holding her tight.

"Me too," she sighed into Clarke's hair.

The blonde turned to look at her, Lexa could not resist to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing later tonight?" asked Clarke.

"Not much, I just need to go over some reports on the different departments I oversee. Why?"

"I was thinking -Clarke bit her lip – dinner at my place maybe?"

"I'd like that very much," she took a step back still holding her arms. "What is it going to be for breakfast today?"

"Coffee, lots of it."

°

There were many reasons why she was falling deeper for Lexa. It was her kindness, her eagerness to learn new things, her adventurous spirit but above it all, it was the fact that she didn’t get her phone going off all day with text messages since the day they exchanged numbers. She one in the morning before seeing her at the station, one during lunch and one when Lexa got home. Clarke had enough with the constant calls from work, something Lexa respected.

“Look at you” commented Raven sitting on a chair next to her desk, eating an apple. “Jaha just went crazy on your operation and you were so calm I was just waiting for you to ascend Nirvana.”

“What?” asked Clarke in the middle of reviewing the pending cases.

“A few months ago you would have said something to that man, now you just let him talk.”

“I’m learning to pick my battles with Jaha. This one was just some pointless need of him to remind me he is the boss.” Clarke responded with a fond smile remembering Lexa’s advise on the topic.

“What’s your secret?” asked Raven halfway through her apple.

“Lexa.”

“Of course. Who would have known you have time to meet someone while having this job.” Raven kept eating her apple. “These days I only see my dog at home,” Clarke laughed. “We need to go out this Friday. You, me, Harper and Octavia.”

“Definitely,” said Clarke. Raven got closer to her.

“Do you know if your girlfriend's friend is single?”

“Don’t you have work to do?” asked Clarke unwilling to get in the middle of anything like it.

“You are no fun, Griffin.”

°

Ontari entered her office without waiting to be announced which caused Lexa to just extend her arms in exasperation at her friend.

"Would it kill you to let my assistant do her job?" Lexa sent an apologetic glance to her assistant who nodded in understanding.

"What. You said over the phone you needed to see me," said Ontari as if that explained everything.

"Here," Lexa gave her a folded piece of paper.

“What is this?” Ontari skimmed over the document.

“The bill for the car you ruined the other day,” explained Lexa.

“I’ll tell my assistant to pay it. Can you tell Clarke that I apologize for throwing up on her street?”

“I’ll tell her.” Her heartbeat pick up the pace at the mention of her girlfriend’s name.

“And for ruining your goodbye kiss,” added Ontari to her apology.

“I’ll let her know,” she said thinking back to their heated goodbye on Saturday in the small lobby of Clarke’s building, she unconsciously readjusted her tie.

“Alright,” Ontari walked to the door before returning to the desk. “Hold on."

"What?" Lexa looked around.

“What is that on your face?” Asked Ontari.

“Stop it.” Lexa knew she was going to be teased endlessly from that moment on.

“Oh, no! Is that a smile? Quick, hide it before Titus or Anya see you."

“Don’t be silly,” she tried to look unaffected, however, Ontari’s warning was not that exaggerated.

“If Anya gives you trouble let me know and I’ll kick her ass,” offered her friend with sincerity.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa was thankful for having Ontari on her side. She was sure that if she had followed Anya’s example of keeping absolutely everyone at arm's length she would be a miserable person.

“Seriously, though -Ontari took a seat across her desk - I know how she likes to give you trouble for these things.”

“Tell me about it,” she sighed.

"Ok, forget about her. Tell me. How was your date?" asked Ontari.

Lexa couldn't express how happy she was so she only blushed and smiled.

"That good?"

Lexa nodded.

"I'm happy for you buddy, did you guys… you know."

“No, not yet.” She felt the color rise up on her face. “We’re having dinner at her place tonight,” Lexa finally said. She needed to share that bit of information with Ontari.

“Wine,” blurted Ontari. “Order some, so they deliver it here before you leave,” her friend stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting the number, I’ll give it to your assistant so she can place the order.”

“Okay,” she said to her empty office.

°

Clarke opened the door of her apartment with a mix of apprehension and excitement. She had spent Sunday cleaning and arranging everything with the help of her brother. They had taken turns trying to exorcise the tomato stain from her ceiling but after two hours of intense scrubbing they gave up.

She turned the lights of the living room holding her breath, the moment Lexa set foot inside her home Clarke felt as if the world itself had righted.

"You can leave your jacket here," she pointed to the coat hanger behind the door. "No wait, let me get you a hanger so it doesn't get crumpled." She walked towards her bedroom, still wearing her coat and carrying her backpack.

°

If anyone had asked Lexa what she thought about when thinking of the word peace, she was sure it would be an approximate to that moment. Her mind was calm standing in the middle of Clarke’s living room.

It was small but not cramped. The windows were to her left with small bookcases underneath them, several potted plants grew on top of them. In the corner, closer to the door was a micro art studio, Lexa took one step and she was in the middle of it. In a narrow shelf were rows and rows of black sketchbooks. Their spines looked worn, each one marked with the year and volume at the bottom of the spine in neat white pen.

It was easy to imagine Clarke painting in bold strokes, judging by the several splashes of paint that had got on the sketchbooks and the wall behind the easel. A sketchbook caught her attention, it had a cover made out of a familiar colorful paper.

To her right was a table with enough space to fit two people and the kitchen. Right in front of her was Clarke’s bedroom, from where she could hear the blonde moving things around.

°

"Calm down," Clarke told herself half inside her closet looking for a hanger that wasn't made out of plastic, but she didn't have one. "Shit," she muttered. With a final sight, she went back to the living room. Lexa was standing near her sketchbooks with one hand in her pocket looking at her place with the same fascination she had the first morning they spoke like civilized people. In her other hand she was still carrying the two bottles of wine she had got for their dinner. "This is the thickest hanger I could find," she offered the item to Lexa. “I’ll put these over here,” she took the wine and placed the bottles on the table.

“Thank you,” said Lexa. “Is that the wrapping paper from the velcro straps?” she pointed to the corner of her studio.

“Yes,” she responded blushing. “Look,” Clarke walked towards her Nintendo and TV. All the wires neatly arranged with the various velcro straps Lexa had given her.

"I know Polis can be dangerous, but do you need to carry your laptop in your living room?" Lexa took off her jacket in fluid movements that derailed any train of thought in Clarke's head.

"What?"

Lexa pointed at her. When she didn't move the brunette got closer to her. "Let me," she said walking behind her to help her take off her laptop. She placed it on the little couch before returning to her to help her with her coat.

°

Lexa undid the buttons of Clarke's coat one by one without breaking eye contact with her blue eyes. The blonde's cheeks had turned into a delightful shade of pink.

Halfway out of her coat, Clarke leaned to her and kissed her with all her might. She let go of the garment barely registering it falling on the floor. Clarke cradled her face with so much care that nearly had her weeping. Lexa could not keep her hands still, she moved them from the blonde's waist to her lower back, and slowly up to her neck. Clarke was pressed to her so tight she could feel the blonde's badge pressing against her tie-clip. 

Her mind was completely filled with Clarke's soft moans that kept getting lost inside her own mouth. A clacking sound above her head brought her back to the reality with worry.

"What was that?" she asked looking towards the ceiling.

"My neighbor's dog,” Clarke said with a smile at the serious expression on her face.

There was a bang followed by the sound of something heavy being dragged across the living room upstairs. Lexa half expected to see said dog go through the ceiling.

"It sounds huge,” she said moving a step to the left in case the dog did fall on them.

"It is, but it's the fluffiest thing in the world."

She heard the muffled voice of a man upstairs telling something at the huge dog. Lexa supposed it must have been an invitation to a walk because they could hear the door opening and closing. Then the exited steps of the dog going down the stairs mixed with the pleas of the man to slow down.

°

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lexa bending down to pick up her coat, she folded it with care and placed it across the back of the couch. "So, you said something about dinner?"

Clarke pulled Lexa towards her by the waist and kissed her one last time before rearranging her tie and clipped it again on her white shirt.

"I hope you like grilled salmon,"

"With lemon sauce?" asked Lexa with a hint of excitement.

"Damn it, you are perfect.” She said holding the brunette’s face in her hands. “I'll make dinner, while you relax on the couch." She suggested.

"Oh, no, Miss Griffin. Please let me help you." Lexa looked at her with those irresistible green eyes. "Tell me, what do I do?"

Was it possible that everything could be this perfect? Clarke wondered for the hundredth time that night. Lexa was at the table in her tucked white undershirt chopping the vegetables for the salad. With her index finger, she removed the bits of lettuce from the side of the knife.

Clarke had taken less than five minutes to change out of her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Upbeat music filled the small apartment, in the background she could hear the nightly activities from her neighbors. Clarke put the salmon in the oven to broil, she took that time to wash the dishes she used to make dinner. Meanwhile, Lexa made a quick dressing.

“You sure know where everything is,” commented Clarke.

"I know my way around a kitchen," said Lexa with cockiness stealing another quick kiss from her. "I'm not a useless rich kid."

"I know there is a story behind that." Clake dried her hands waiting for the timer to ring. "Like you working on some fancy restaurant in Europe trying to make it big as a chef."

Lexa's laugh filled the small space of her kitchen. "I wish. Long story short, I was hungry and learned how to cook a few things."

°

It took her by surprise. But in the space of a heartbeat Lexa was back in time, heartbroken and in need to do something to distract herself from what her life had changed to in less than a month.

"Everything ok?" asked Clarke with concern.

"Yes, I just remembered something."

"From the look on your face it wasn't pleasant," said Clarke.

Lexa didn't want to mar the perfect night with Clarke with the long lost memory of her ex-fiance. 

"Hey," coaxed Clarke holding her right arm following the shape of her tattoo softly. "You can tell me."

"I don't want to ruin this moment…" the timer went off next to the sink. "And dinner is ready."

They ate and talked about work, slowly the moved the conversation to more personal things, like Clarke's sketches, and ideas for paintings. Lexa had shared her full name with her after comparing their work badges, she had declared Clarke's to be perfect.

"Now I feel like I know a secret." Said Clarke returning the plastic card to Lexa, she placed it back in her paper wallet.

"Is not exactly a secret."

"Why Lexa and not Alex."

"Because that's how my sister called me when we were little."

The night moved too fast for her liking, she was getting ready to leave. But she never made it to the door. It started with Clarke following her tattoo with her fingertips asking her to call her when she got home. Next thing she knew they were on Clarke's couch. She devoured her rosy mouth with need, feeding a hunger that kept growing the longer she touched Clarke's skin under her t-shirt.

°

"Your ride is here," panted Clarke against Lexa's lips. However, none of them moved from their position on the couch. The comforting weight of Lexa on top of her set her body on fire.

"Let it wait," Lexa said. Her phone vibrated on the coffee table. "He canceled," she said with a smile. "Let me get another one." She grabbed her phone and requested a new ride. Clarke on her part had taken the serious task of mapping the brunette's neck with her lips. She heard a clank on the small table and a seconds later Lexa joined her again. A couple minutes later Lexa's phone began to ring.

They separated reluctantly. Lexa spoke with the driver for a bit while Clarke helped her to put on her shirt and jacket in record time.

"Dinner was delicious," Lexa embraced her. "See you tomorrow Clarke."

"See you tomorrow Lex." She said kissing her cheek as it was their custom. Clarke could not wait to see her again the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments on the previous chapter.


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments.

The rain season had officially started in Polis, which brought a whole new experience to Lexa. She had to avoid all the puddles on the street and the splash from the never-ending transit of cars and busses. Her spirit left her when she touched the wet handrail to avoid falling off the stairs, Clarke on her part seemed just a bit inconvenienced.  
For security reasons the trains moved slower and on top of that it was Thursday. They were all pressed together inside the train car. The singer was right next to Lexa, singing his heart out to the priestess he fell in love with in Les Perchurs de Perles. The closeness defied the experience that any VIP tickets would never be able to offer. It was a pleasure to hear the man, however, at that moment, she wanted to pay him to be quiet.  
Lexa held Clarke as close as she could with the blonde’s backpack between them. “Two more stations,” she said pressing her forehead to the blonde’s, trying to get strength from her. The petrichor that seeped through the subway’s ventilation system mixed inside the enclosed space with the smell of humanity, soap and wet leather overwhelmed her nose.  
“Have I told you how much I’m getting to enjoy Thursdays?” asked Clarke. She was holding Lexa's waist from under her coat.   
Lexa kissed her cheek. “So you can touch me all over without getting arrested for indecency?” Lexa marked her point by moving her hand in up and down Clarke’s lower back. A middle-aged woman looked at them in scandal.  
“Exactly.”   
The train stopped, the mass of people shifted. Clarke and Lexa fought their way closer to the door to make it easier for them to get off on Tondc.  
“One to go.” Counted the executive closing her eyes, she opened them to the sky blue of Clarke's. "Is that the blouse I ruined?" Lexa asked, getting a glimpse of the garment under Clarke's coat.  
Clarke had a cheeky smile on her. "Yes," she said. "Today, seven months ago you stumbled into my life quite literally."  
"Hmmm, We should do something special tonight."  
"I'm swamped in work," said Clarke with a rueful expression.  
"Don't worry- she said -I can make dinner while you work," she suggested, wanting to spend more time with her. “However, I don't think anything can top leftover pizza from last night." Lexa joked.  
°  
It had been a long day and what it appeared to be the beginning of a long night, Ark Tech's system went under maintenance and was updated, Octavia being the supervisor of the weekends and nightshifts was the one who got to use it first.  
An as expected it was a disaster, every new call from a customer brought out new issues that made it impossible to give them the proper care, at least on the administrative side, and as much as their customers didn't care about the protocol it was the only thing that kept Ark Tech from going into chaos.  
Clarke was seated on the floor of her apartment working on the coffee table, her notes regarding bugs and little hacks that all the teams had gathered were strewn in the minuscule space of her living room. She was constantly on the phone with both Octavia and Harper, Raven had requested to be contacted via direct messages to be able to go over every report.  
But she could not be happier. Her apartment was filled with the aroma of beef being seared on a pan, making her stomach grumble. Throughout the night she was constantly stealing glances at Lexa who somehow was able to make her feel calm.  
"Five minutes." Announced Lexa cleaning the table.  
"Ok." She said typing a new message to Raven.  
°  
It occurred to Lexa that she had never cooked for anyone before, in the last few years she had limited herself to cook dinner on Saturdays and some evenings after work. Now she was serving two plates of beef stroganoff, she eyed Clarke who sat expectantly at the table.  
"Here it is," she left the plate in front of her girlfriend, she waited for Clarke's verdict.  
"Oh, my god!" exclaimed Clarke with her eyes closed. "Have I'd know you cooked so well, I would have invited you over a long time ago."  
"I can only cook like five things and a decent breakfast," Lexa was elated.  
"I don't mind eating the same five things for the rest of my life," said Clarke in between bites.  
"You say that now, but by our third Thursday of Beef Stroganoff you'll probably file for divorce," commented Lexa, blushing at the thought of being with the blonde for the rest of her life.  
"Maybe- Clarke took a drink from her beer -but I can cook like five things too. So if we alternate them we can make it through the first year," Clarke emphasized with her fork.  
"Alright, as long as you don't make anything with shrimp, we might make it," she got shivers remembering the awful taste.  
"You don't like shrimp?" Clarke stopped eating.  
"I can't stand it, it's like eating bugs," Lexa continued to eat her dinner, noticing the broth needed to think a bit more.  
"Why you didn't tell me?" asked Clarke surprised.  
"You never asked," Lexa answered.  
"Ok, ok. We can make it work," Clarke reached for her hand across the small table.  
"We'll find a way," said Lexa squeezing Clarke's right hand.  
It was a good thing that the blonde was a leftie otherwise it would have been difficult to eat dinner while holding hands.  
°  
"I've got you something," Clarke stood up from the table, Lexa was eating her half of the last ice-cream sandwich Aden had left in her freezer. Her heart nearly stopped when she couldn't find the little gift, then she remembered that she put it away in one of the front pockets to keep it from getting lost in the abyss of the bag. "It's not much, but I hope you like it," she gave the black box to Lexa.  
Lexa looked cute holding the ice-cream sandwich in her mouth and opening the box.  
"Oh, wow!" the brunette held the little box with one hand. "Is it made out of carbon fiber?"  
"Yes, I thought it'll match the blue tie you like to wear on Fridays," said Clarke sitting closer to Lexa who hurried to finish her dessert.  
"It's so cool," said Lexa, taking the tie clip from the box and inspecting it up close, for a moment Clarke thought her girlfriend would get out a jewelers magnifier. "I didn't get you anything," she finally said.  
"You made dinner and you are here. That is enough for me," she rested her head on Lexa's strong shoulder.  
"I still want to give you something," said Lexa.  
"A kiss?" she requested turning to look at her girlfriend's green eyes.  
"Ok."  
°  
Apparently, from were, Clarke came from you didn't have to do the dishes if you made dinner, a phone call from work had ended the discussion, however, Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't drop the issue that easy. One hour later and the kitchen was clean, the dishes were drying on the rack next to the sink and Lexa was lounging on the couch behind Clarke watching her work.  
"It's almost one in the morning," said Lexa from her spot, her feet dangled out of the couch towards the window, it was the best angle to observe Clarke's profile while checking her email and making notes on the things she had to work on the next morning. She didn't want to miss a moment of the blonde's nearness, she looked lovely in a messy ponytail, oversized pale pink sweatshirt, and gray sweatpants. But what captured her attention the most, was the look of concentration on Clarke's face that was accentuated by her thick-rimmed glasses.  
If only she could bottle that little moment to have it handy whenever she felt alone at her own apartment. "I have to go."  
°  
Clarke stopped typing mid-sentence. "I don't want to let you go," she said getting off the floor and onto the couch. It was an incredibly tight fit but she managed to cuddle next to Lexa.  
"I don't want to go either, but we both need to rest and I have to brush my teeth, shower and change my clothes for work tomorrow. I don't feel like contributing to the general smell of the subway."  
"I like your smell," she confessed against Lexa's chest. Lexa snorted next to her.  
They laid on the couch enjoying the quiet night, well, as quiet as it could get in her noisy building. Lexa requested a ride home before putting on her shirt, jacket and coat so slowly that Clarke was sure Lexa was trying to get her ride canceled. Downstairs she kissed the brunette against her building door dreading to hear the notification on Lexa's phone announcing that car was there. When the phone buzzed in the brunette's coat she found it hard to let her go.  
"Happy seven months of letting me be your friend," Lexa whispered against her lips.  
"You're gonna make me cry." She said taking a step back and watching the love of her life go home.  
Clarke went upstairs unable to decide if she felt more happy than sad. Her door lock sounded too loud in her ears, she hated the silence that greeted her. With any luck, the night would pass quickly and she would be able to be with Lexa again.  
°  
Lexa loathed to sign documents, it was a cumbersome activity that left her bored. It was a task that could not be done absentmindedly because she might make a mistake and they would have to print another document, it was worse when more than one signature was needed. Usually, it'll have Quint's rubric that indicated the information was accurate, then she had to sign to authorize the funds.  
Sometimes, she had to send the document over to her boss to sign, some others she had to sign authorizations that had been approved by other managers and those usually came from other locations all over the country, and if she made a mistake they'll have to send the document again.   
She looked at the pile of paper on her desk and sighed, long ago she has given up trying to convince everyone to sing the things and scan them to save time and money, but her grandfather had refused because he didn't trust those 'digital documents'.  
“Miss Woods, these arrived in the mail today.”  
Lexa took the envelope, her assistant looked worried. It was simply addressed to Ms. Woods  
“It must be Anya’s…” she opened the folder that was inside and a stack of pictures fell on her desk. They were of Clarke and her going on and off the train station in Tondc, the two of them walking on Mcallen street, the oldest picture was from two weeks ago. “What the hell?” she went through the pages of an extensive report on Clarke. “Hold off all my calls,- she stood up blind with fury– anything urgent see it with Quint.”  
“Is she in there?” she asked her sister’s assistant pointing towards the closed door, she didn’t stop and got inside. Anya continued her call, Lexa slammed the folder in front of her sister.  
“I’ll give you a callback," said her sister before disconnecting her call.  
“What is wrong with you?” Lexa yelled, behind her she heard the door being closed.  
“I could ask you the same thing," said Anya with an eerie calmness that chilled Lexa to the bone. "What are you thinking getting involved with someone like her?" Anya didn't reach for the folder.  
“Mom and Dad never placed any conditions regarding who we dated. Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Lexa was seething.  
"You are right, they never demanded anything, but they expected it. Just as they expected you to work here, exactly as they expected me to take over this place!”   
“Now this is about you! I can’t believe it!”  
“This woman…” began Anya,  
“Her name is Clarke! If you are going to have her followed, you should at least learn her name!”  
“I’m trying to keep you from making a mistake. I’m tired of having to save you from your terrible judgment. Luna…”  
“Don’t bring Luna into this!” why did everything had to go back to Luna?  
“I don’t approve what you are doing! You think you can go out and pretend you have no obligation with this company other than the work you do here? Everything you do, any mistake you make affects all of us!” Anya's voice was as loud as hers.  
“I’ve already given up a lot for this place!" Lexa talked through the chocking tightness of her throat.  
“You’re not the only one Lexa," said Anya getting herself under control. “I know you can not change how you feel about her, but you can control it.”  
“You can’t go around telling everyone what to do," Lexa walked to the door.  
“Grandfather is going to be at the fundraising, I rather not see her there," Anya said with authority.  
“Go to hell.”  
°  
Clarke was standing on the train with Lexa holding her tight, it wasn’t an unpleasant way to commute back home, the problem was that her girlfriend hadn’t said a word since they went up on the train.  
“Are you ok?” she asked their height allowing her to speak directly into the executive’s ear.  
“Yes, I just… I had a long day.” Lexa responded, her despondent attitude alarmed Clarke.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder making small circles on the brunette’s back.  
“It was something dumb my sister said, it doesn’t deserve to be repeated.” Lexa held her tighter.  
They walked up the stairs without holding hands due to Lexa’s observance of the subway safety rules, but it broke her heart when Lexa didn’t reach for her hand on the street.  
“Do you want to come over to my place for dinner?” Clarke fixed Lexa’s tie with care then set the tie clip horizontal.  
“I’m not good company right now," Lexa looked sad.  
“You are always good company,” Clarke wanted to see her smile.  
“I’m not feeling ok," said Lexa with a shudder, pressing her forehead on hers.  
“Alright.” Clarke hugged her tight. “See you tomorrow?”  
Lexa hesitated before nodding.  
“Give me a call if you need anything, ok?” Clarke touched Lexa’s left cheek who kept nodding. “See you tomorrow Lex.” She said giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, Lexa signaled for a passing taxi to stop.  
°  
The tie felt constricting on her neck. But she didn’t take it off, her father never took it off until he got home. “Woods are strong” he’ll say whenever something bad happened, it stuck with her when grandmother passed away and every time she was about to cry he’ll say it.  
She gave her address to the driver, once he merged into the traffic she was unable to stop her mind from going to the darkest parts of her past. “Woods are strong” she had said when her mother suggested she went to business school instead of pursuing architecture, she said it when Luna broke her heart, she said it every time she answered the phone to get berated by her grandfather for doing anything outside his vision.  
How could Anya do something like that? The experience that she had got to love was now stained with miss trust, everyone in the subway looked threatening. How she didn't notice they were being followed? She blinked several times trying to rid herself of the tears pooling in her eyes. When did her sister change so much?  
Lexa threw her keys across her coffee table, the dinging sound echoed in the spacious room. Her eyes surveyed the living room. The apartment was a gift form her parents when she started working at Trigeda Corp, the walls were covered with expensive art that she grew up knowing she had to buy. Every single object was chosen with the intention of fitting the image that she was strong, like her sister and her father. Her gaze ended at the liquor cabinet. She took off her jacket with anger, her phone fell off her right pocket, she was unable to stop its fall. The screen went on with the movement and the picture of the park on her lock screen kept her rooted on the spot.  
°  
Clarke was on her table half working on the end of the month performance reports half checking her phone every two minutes. She had got home nearly an hour ago, her leg bounced in apprehension. Outside it had started to rain in torrents.  
“Fuck it!” she said picking her phone ready to call Lexa. It went off in her hand she answered prepared to hung up if it was her boss with a dumb question.  
“Clarke?” came the small sound from the other side of the line.  
“Lex, you ok?” she asked bracing herself at the shaky sound of her name.  
“Can I go over to your apartment?” asked Lexa insecure. “I… I can’t stand this place.”  
“Yes,” responded Clarke. She dashed off to put her living room in order. “Bring an overnight bag and share your ride, please.” Ten minutes later she got a text from Lexa letting her know she was on the way.  
Clarke sat on her bed following the small car crossing the map on her phone bringing Lexa home.  
°  
Lexa arrived at Clarke’s in the worst of the storm, but that didn’t keep the blonde from waiting for her outside the building door.  
“This is it,” said the car driver.  
“Thank you,” she said to the man getting out of the car and to Clarke as fast as she could. Clarke closed the lobby door behind her, the storm sounded distant outside. The blonde didn’t say a word holding her face in loving hands and kissed her with care, she felt Clarke’s earnest promise to keep her from any harm. “I’m here," she said to herself and to Clarke. Her words were unable to convey how thankful she was to be with her.  
“You’re here,” said Clarke in understanding. “You are home”.  
°  
It was still raining outside, several times the light had flickered, Clarke worked on her laptop on top of her crossed legs as fast as she could. A soft snore got her attention, Clarke turned to look at the Lexa. They had dinner in silence, Lexa refused to talk about what was bothering her, instead insisted on just to sit close to her. I was near midnight when Lexa had gone to bed. She wanted to join her but her work needed to be done in the morning. Clarke traced Lexa's tattoo wondering what had happened to her at work, her phone began to ring.   
“Hello O, I’m halfway through them..” she said in a low voice getting off the bed to continue her call in the living room.  
°  
The soft fabric of the covers felt decadent on her bare legs, the lamp on the nightstand was on and Clarke’s laptop was in a perilous balancing act next to the alarm clock. The blonde slept with her glasses askew on her face, mouth half open. Lexa took them off slowly trying not to disrupt the sleeping supervisor and placed them on top of the laptop. It was three in the morning, Lexa turned the lamp off, covering them and fell asleep again.  
The cloudy morning light that reached her face from the window making her stir. The first thought she was conscious of was about the fundraising she had to attend followed by the memory of Anya’s stern warning against inviting Clarke. Her racing mind threatened to bring back her sour mood. Clarke’s hold on her changed letting her know she was waking up, she held the blonde tighter.  
She filled her lungs with the comforting smell of fabric softener and Clarke. The rhythmic splash of the cars below, mixed with the rain hitting the window surrounded the room in a tranquil atmosphere.  
On the nightstand the alarm went off with the morning news, Clarke made an inhuman noise in protest, scattering away Lexa’s sullen thoughts.  
“Morning.” Said Clarke with a yawn rising from the bed passing her fingers through her blonde hair.  
“Hi,” responded Lexa captivated with the sight of a sleepy Clarke.   
“Feeling better?” asked the blonde lowering back to give her a morning peck on the cheek.  
“I am,” she said convinced that it was going to be a good day. She watched Clarke’s reluctant form get off from the bed.  
°  
Clarke let out a squeak of delight feeling Lexa’s strong arms pulling her back in the bed, Lexa placed herself above her holding her weight on one arm. The intense green eyes were too much for Clarke.  
“Five more minutes,” said Lexa.  
“Come here,” she said pulling the brunette’s lips towards her own.   
Lexa moaned, Clarke answered in kind. Colorful dots danced across her closed eyes letting Lexa guide the kiss with her deft mouth. She buried her hands in Lexa’s dark hair agonizing under the solid tight nestled between her legs. She felt Lexa's hand moving from the base of her neck to her right leg putting it around her waist. The blonde was delirious with the warmth of Lexa’s center grinding on her left tight.  
“Clarke,” said Lexa like a prayer from between their lips.  
The blonde untangled one of her hands from Lexa’s hair to push herself closer to the quivering body on top of her.  
“Don’t stop”, Clarke breathed. Their foreheads pressed together. She sought Lexa’s lips trying to suspend herself in the mounting pleasure that the brunette bestowed upon her. Clarke was nearing the cusp of it with the warmth of Lexa’s tongue inside her mouth. “Lex…” she needed air again, she was close too close. Her hands grabbed the back of Lexa’s undershirt.  
She came undone in a silent scream holding herself on Lexa’s shoulders, the muscles of the brunette's back shifted under her hands, the movement of Lexa’s hips became erratic, a languid moan from the brunette hit her square in the gut. Clarke burrowed her nose on the Lexa's neck, feeling another wave course through her. She kissed the light sheen of perspiration she found on Lexa’s neck unwilling to let her go.  
°  
Lexa laid motionless her body flush against Clarke’s with both arms underneath the blonde’s back. Her heart was thumping wild and her mind went blank for a moment. In the distance, she heard Clarke whispering soft words playing with the small hairs on her nape. She lifted her body with difficulty resting her weight again on her forearms, she kissed the blonde without rush stealing the moment from the chaos that the outside world was about to bring.  
“It’s getting late,” she said moving her kisses down Clarke’s throat. She settled herself next to her, the rapid pulse of the blonde visible on her pale neck.  
“If we want to make it on time we need to get moving.” Said Clarke breathless.  
“I need to iron my shirt,” Lexa remembered, her mind coming down from the clouds.  
“I shower while you iron your shirt.” Said Clarke extending her arm to her alarm clock to shut down the weather report. “Then you shower while I get dressed.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Said Lexa offering Clarke a bright smile earning another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya will see the light, don't worry.
> 
> I'll add another chapter after Clexa week.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> :)


	12. Chapter XII

The earthy smell of the grass and trees from Trimani Park carried inside the main hall of the Museum of National History in Polis, it helped Lexa navigate the party and to overcome her longing for Clarke. She looked at the empty bottom of her champagne flute, the man next to her kept talking about the great business opportunity it was to invest in his great new company that…  
“I’m sorry, what is that you said your company does?” asked Lexa.  
“We are developing a delivery service based on automated vehicles, zero human interaction,” he said with a winning smile.  
“Right,” a waiter offered them more drinks, Lexa took one.  
“Give me a call.” The young man took out a business card and gave it to her.  
Lexa placed the card in her left pocket, she roamed the main hall looking for Ontari and avoiding Titus. She passed Anya who was speaking with Roan, Lexa hated the anger the sight of her sister sparked in her, she escaped to the garden that overlooked the park lake dodging people she knew where about to give her their sales pitch.  
It was a clear night, she walked the garden nodding politely to the few people there. The memory of Clarke explaining the history of the place and her excitement at the marble statues made her smile, Clarke indeed knew the city and its history.  
“You found my hiding spot.”  
Lexa turned to the voice coming from a bench at the feet of a statue of Metis. Costia was sitting looking as calm as ever, the music reached them softly.  
“If I hear another ‘great proposal’ that will ‘break the paradigm in business,’ I’m going to yell,” said Lexa sitting next to her friend.  
“How many? Asked Costia rolling her eyes.  
“Five,” Lexa showed her the business cards.  
“I got nine,” said Costia reaching for her clutch purse. “It helps that my father is the mayor,” she fanned herself with her business cards.  
Lexa laughed. "I didn't know you'll be here."  
"I wanted to surprise you and Ontari," Costia hugged her. “But I cannot find her.”  
"She is hiding from Nia," explained Lexa.  
"That's what I thought," Costia smiled.  
“And who are you hiding from? Your dad or my mother?”  
“Your mom.”  
“Sorry,” said Lexa with a pained expression.  
“Don’t be,” Costia reassured her. “In a way, I missed her too.”  
“How you’ve been?" asked Lexa.  
“Good, traveling the old continent,” Costia adjusted the shawl on her shoulders. “Is it true what Ontari said that you are getting to work on the subway?”  
“Yes. I went out drinking with her and I thought I didn’t remember where I parked my car but turns out it was stolen.”  
“Lexa Woods, you were going to drive after a night out with Ontari!” Costia smacked Lexa’s shoulder.  
“Ouch!” Lexa complained.  
“What were you two thinking? I'm going to kill her for letting you do that!”  
"I was in a bad place," Lexa tried to justify her actions.  
"I heard," said Costia still mad at her.  
“Please don’t tell Anya," pleaded Lexa. She didn't want to get into another confrontation with her sister.  
“As if,” she rolled her eyes. “How is it? The subway" asked Costia with sincere curiosity.  
Lexa remembered that her friend was never alone and that her security was an actual matter of state.  
“It’s amazing. Your dad ranting about the place and the things they were working on made me curious. It still has room for improvement but it's the best.”  
“I’ll let him know," Costia responded with mirth.  
Costia’s bodyguard stood a few paces from them, the lake’s ducks walked the fields looking for a spot to sleep. The park’s lights illuminated the empty paths, Lexa could barely see the bench she shared with Clarke.  
“I’ve met someone," shared Lexa with delight.  
“You?" Costia turned her body as much as her dress allowed.  
“Yes, me," Lexa responded. After Luna had left her, Lexa had vowed to never, ever fall in love again. But that was a long time ago and she never imagined meeting someone who made her feel so happy and cared for like Clarke. Her body reacted before her mind could catch up with the memory of Clarke’s lips on her neck moaning in pleasure.  
“Your ears are all red! She must be something!" Said Costia with glee.  
“She’s… amazing,” Lexa took her phone out to show her friend the selfie she took with Clarke at the other side of the lake.  
“She is beautiful,” said Costia.  
“And she curses like a sailor.”  
“Compared to you, everyone curses like a sailor.” Costia pointed.  
“Anya insists that I should end it,” said Lexa with a sigh.  
“Anya is the worst at giving advice on anything human," Costia gave her phone back.  
“She told me not to bring Clarke here tonight," Lexa held her phone in both hands staring at the picture.  
“Lex, one day you’ll have to stand up to Anya." Costia held her shoulder.  
“I know," Lexa put her phone away in her jacket. “She did something…”  
“Shitty?”  
“Yes," Lexa looked out to the lake. “She wasn’t like this, not that bad.”  
“Maybe you should stop looking for her approval.”  
Lexa didn't know what to do. Ontari had suggested cutting Anya from her life, now Costia was suggesting something similar, yet there was a part of her that refused to simply walk away from her sister.  
Costia's bodyguard got close to them. "The Mayor is asking for you miss," she said in a low voice.  
“Time to get back.”  
°  
The bar was noisy with inebriated people. Clarke was in a booth near the smoking area with Harper and Raven who was doing her best to engage their waitress in conversation.  
"My game sucks!" said Raven taking another sip from her beer watching the waitress go.  
"She is working," said Harper. "Why the long face?" she asked.  
It took a moment for Clarke to realize the question was directed at her, but she could not process anything else other than the tiredness that filled her bones and the disappointment of not seeing Lexa after work.  
"She misses her girlfriend," said Raven eating the complimentary peanuts on their table.  
"Where is she?" asked Harper looking at Clarke.  
"At some fancy party," said Clarke. Her mind kept going over and over the fact that Lexa didn't tell her about it until they arrived at Tondc that morning, especially after Lexa told her she went to the Park’s fundraising every year.  
"Call her." Said Raven standing unnecessarily to get another round of beers.  
"This is worse than when she asked Octavia out and she said no," commented Harper going to save the poor waitress.  
Clarke watched her friends go. She stared at her phone, bitting her bottom lip in worry at disrupting the brunette.  
°  
After the speeches from the big donors the party took a more relaxed atmosphere, Lexa danced with Costia for most of the evening, much to the delight of her mother, Ontari on her part had bailed long ago.  
Costia was telling her about her new commercial that was going to be filmed in Polis when a text notification sounded from Lexa’s pocket. She debated on how rude it'll be to take the phone outright at that moment interrupting their dance and their conversation.  
"Must be from Clarke," said Costia with a smile. "Come on let’s sit, my feet hurt from running away from your mother."  
Lexa smiled in gratitude to her friend. They found a quiet spot far from their families. "Costia. Do you mind helping me sneak out?" she asked re-reading the miss-typed text.  
"What? Lexa Woods won't sneak out, not on my watch."  
They made a show of leaving the venue together, they said goodbye to her parents and Costia's family. Lexa felt guilty about it, but her mother would make a thousand questions as to why she was leaving early.  
Inside Costia's car Lexa gave the address to the driver, Costia’s bodyguard talked through her com to coordinate the little impromptu trip to Tondc.  
"Where is she?" asked Costia taking her high heels off.  
"At a bar in Tondc," Lexa answered reaching out for her tie to take it off.  
It was a quick ride considering that they were going against the heavy traffic from the people trying to get out of that part of the city. Lexa thanked her friend and after making promises to call each other more often she went to the bar.  
She walked in getting a blast of warm air, it was a bit hard to move around with the number of people there. Lexa noticed that the decorations had a different color from the time she was invited along with Ontari to meet Clarke's friends, this month they had an offer of free buffalo wings with every pitch beer. A couple danced in a corner in an uncoordinated rhythm that only made sense to them.  
"Hey there sexy!" said Raven in a half-drunk voice.  
"Hi Raven, I'm looking for Clarke." Lexa greeted the engineer.  
“She’s sulking at our booth,” said Raven pointing to the left side of the bar.  
Lexa went towards the booth Raven pointed. The floor was sticky and it smelled like old beer, yet it was the best place to be on earth at that moment simply because Clarke was there. She had her right arm propped on the table resting her head in a pensive manner and playing with the cap of her beer with her other hand. Lexa noticed the three laptop bags under the table.  
"Hi," said Lexa.  
Clarke gave her a sleepy smile, it was nearly one a.m. and Lexa knew she had been working all day. "I missed you," said Clarke extending her arm towards her.  
"I missed you too," Lexa sat next to Clarke and let herself fall into her arms. She heard Raven and Harper sitting on the other side of the booth. “How did the system’s update-update go?” she asked kissing Clarke’s cheek.  
“Octavia hasn’t called yet so, I think it’s working.” Responded Clarke getting as close as humanly possible to her.  
“The servers or the system?” Raven interjected.  
“Both?” said Harper.  
°  
It hadn’t taken long for Octavia to call with the first myriad of issues at work. They said their goodbyes, Clarke offered a ride home too. Raven had decided to return to ArkTech to deal with the problem.  
“Raven, you are drunk. If security catches you Jaha is going to fire you,” said Clarke, she felt the room spinning. Lexa’s firm hold on her was the only thing keeping her from faceplanting on the floor.  
“Clarke. At this point, I don’t care anymore.” Said Raven putting on her bomber jacket. “Lexa do you have any openings in TrigedaCorp for a highly skilled engineer? I specialize in fixing problems that aren’t my fault and as you can see I’m a dedicated employee.”  
“I’ll ask around.”  
“Thank you,” said Raven walking away back to work.  
"This isn't healthy," sighed Lexa.  
"We know," said Clarke.  
°  
“Slowly, slowly.” Coaxed Lexa helping Clarke up the stairs of her apartment. Ten minutes ago she had a very horny Clarke Griffin whispering all the things she wanted to do to her and to be done by her into her ear. Lexa didn’t know who was more embarrassed her or Harper who pretended to look out the window. The only thing the had time to agree on before Clarke passed out was to go to Lexa's place.  
“Miss Woods let me help you!” said the doorman going out of the building.  
“Please, just give me a hand with the doors.”  
“Understood, miss.” He said walking ahead to open the front door.  
Lexa walked Clarke carrying her laptop case. The elevator ride was shared in comfortable silence with the doorman.  
“Thank you so much,” said Lexa walking inside her apartment.  
“My pleasure Miss Woods.” He said before returning to the front desk.  
“Here we are,” she said to an unconscious Clarke.  
Lexa continued to walk towards her bedroom and laid Clarke on the covers. She placed the backpack next to the bed and helped Clarke to take off her jacket and shoes.  
"I thought you wouldn't come," slurred Clarke.  
"I just needed an excuse to get out of there," said Lexa assisting Clarke to get under the covers.  
"Your bed is so soft," whispered Clarke falling asleep in less than a second.  
“Sleep tight,” said Lexa tucking Clarke in her bed.  
Lexa worked the night away, the utter exhaustion in Clarke and resignation in Raven to get back to work spurned her on finding a way to help them. However, ArchTech was a different company with zero affiliations with TrigedaCorp or it's multiple branches. The list of calls for Monday kept growing.  
She stood up closing her laptop to check up on Clarke, the Polis night sky had begun to turn a pale gray. Lexa checked her watch it was six a.m. "God," she exclaimed stretching her back, she took off her shirt walking into her bedroom.  
°  
“How the hell does she get off her bed in the morning?” wondered Clarke snuggled in Lexa’s bed. She looked around the bedroom, the sun entered softly through the light curtains. The room was big enough to fit her own living room. “Wow,” above her the bare white ceiling made her feel calm. It was too quiet.  
Clarke went off the bed, her curiosity more powerful than the soft mattress, “Oh, my…”  
“You like the view?” asked Lexa returning with a glass of water.  
“I can see my building from here,” exclaimed Clarke.  
“Really?” Lexa walked to the window.  
“I’m kidding,” said Clarke.  
“You got me.”  
"Did you sleep?" asked Clarke taking in the white undershirt and blue tuxedo trousers.  
"A little," Lexa held her. "How are you feeling?" she asked offering her the glass of water.  
"I'm starting to get a headache,"  
"Let me make breakfast."  
"I need to call Raven to know how everything is going."  
°  
The change in Clarke's mood was subtle but Lexa could feel it, for a moment she thought it be Clarke's hangover but it carried through the tour she gave Clarke to her apartment, followed by the silence from her girlfriend while making breakfast. It turned unbearable sitting at the breakfast bar in her kitchen watching Clarke moving the scrambled eggs to one side of the plate and then the other.  
"How was your party?" asked Clarke picking at her food.  
"Boring, as usual, good thing Costia was there. She came back to Polis for a few weeks," said Lexa happy to hear Clarke talking. The possibility of Clarke meeting Costia made her happy, but the gloomy mood remained on Clarke's face. "What’s wrong?" she asked concerned.  
"Nothing," Clarke looked down still playing with the food.  
Lexa caught the sad tone in her voice. "Tell me," she insisted moving closer to Clarke.  
But she didn't speak, the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes broke Lexa's heart, she reached for the blonde's hand.  
"Why didn't you tell me about the fundraiser party until yesterday morning?" asked Clarke. "Are you embarrassed of being with me?"  
"No, no, no." Lexa's throat closed. "Clarke, I'm not embarrassed of you. If anything, I'm still amazed that you choose me." she reached for Clarke's soft cheek. "I'm sorry for not telling you..."  
"Then, why?"  
Lexa knew it would be easy to blame her sister for this, to blame Clarke's work too, but this was all her doing. "I was scared," she confessed.  
"Of what?"  
"Of anyone hurting you or saying something rude to you." Lexa felt helpless at how stupid her answer sounded out loud. "I didn't want them to make you feel bad or insecure, I didn't realize I ended up doing it instead."  
"Does it had to do with what happened with your sister?" asked Clarke. Her face was serious.  
Lexa nodded, "I need to tell you something."  
°  
Clarke was angry and baffled at what Lexa had told her. "They followed us?"  
"Yes. I still can't believe she did that."  
Clarke felt Lexa's hold on her increase, they were sitting at her spacious couch, breakfast long forgotten in the kitchen.  
"That's sick, " she said wondering how she didn't notice anything unusual on their commutes, no one looked suspicious to her. Now the thought of going outside terrified her, it explained Lexa's insistence on taking a cab to Tondc the previous morning.  
"Anya asked me not to take you to the fundraising," whispered Lexa her lower lip trembled.  
"That's why you were upset the other night," Clarke said passing he thumb over Lexa's trembling lip. "Does she always try to control you like that?"  
Lexa took her hand and kissed it. "It started when I began to work at TrigedaCorp, but so many things happened back then.” She said with a pained look. “As you know I was engaged...once" Lexa's left hand went still. "Back then, Anya was working with my father, doing my job and when I got in she was promoted to work with Titus."  
"You call your grandfather by his name." Clarke found it strange if not impersonal.  
"We don't get along, so it feels weird to call him anything else," explained Lexa like it as the most common thing. "So, when Anya got the promotion I got a text from my then fiancé telling me she wasn't ready. Sometime later I heard that she was expecting me to be the big CEO."  
It clicked instantly in Clarke's mind. "Oh, I see," she said holding Lexa closer.  
"What?" Lexa turned to look at her with that look of confusion that despite the circumstances Clarke always found adorable.  
"I can believe I'm going to say this but from a big sister perspective I think I get it," said Clarke unable to stop herself from smiling.  
"You lost me," said Lexa.  
"Remember what you told me about not knowing who your real friends are and who are not?"  
Lexa nodded.  
"I think your sister wanted to keep you from going through the same pain again." Clarke kissed her cheek, hating the gold-digging idiot who broke Lexa's heart. "It's still sick and awful, though," she hoped not to see Lexa's sister soon or she'll do something drastic.  
"Would you do that to your brother?" asked Lexa in a small voice.  
"Absolutely not," Clarke responded with certainty.  
Lexa remained quiet, Clarke felt her sigh from time to time looking out of the huge window from her living room.  
The apartment was big and meticulously furnished, Clarke felt inside one of those design pictures, in the quick tour that Lexa gave her she could not find much trace of the brunette except in her office, it had framed photographies of famous buildings, books that covered all kinds of subjects related to architecture, they went from history to dictionaries, to technical books on how to calculate materials. Above a shelf, she could see a small collection of motorcycles.  
It showed how much Lexa wanted to follow her own career, but the pressure of her family must have been immense.  
"What do I do?" asked Lexa, bringing Clarke's attention back to her impeccable livingroom.  
"You could talk to her," she suggested with sincerity.  
"Hmm," Lexa bit her lip, she seemed unconvinced with the suggestion. "In my family, we don't talk about our feelings. We ignore the problem and make snide remarks at the next gathering."  
"Holidays with your family sound fun," said Clarke with a bit of apprehension. "Wait until you meet my mom."  
°  
Saturday passed too fast for Lexa in the company of Clarke, after their talk she had taken Clarke up to the roof garden. She felt bad that Genaro wasn't there to see her girlfriend's reaction at the beautiful little heaven he worked so hard to maintain.  
She watched her smelling the flowers, the way she closed her eyes in delight with the afternoon sun shining on her fair hair filled Lexa with a love she thought it only existed in fiction. Lexa knew Clarke was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but the thought of having to choose between Clarke and her own family made her heartache.  
Later that night she ordered dinner while Clarke took a long shower, she wanted to join her and continue what they had started the previous morning, but the food hadn't arrived yet.  
"Wow," said Lexa nearly dropping the glass of tea she had in her hand. Her undershirts and shorts never looked better on her than how they looked on Clarke.  
"You like it?" asked the blonde with a glint on her eye.  
"Very much," Lexa left her tea to have both hands free. They kissed against the kitchen countertop, the smell of Clarke's freshly washed skin filled Lexa's lungs. Clarke's curious hands found Lexa's skin under her gray shirt.  
Lexa didn't know where to focus, her hands moved to Clarke's waist, then to her torso, her thighs, she cupped her face wanting to be everywhere at the same time. She gasped when Clarke took one of her hands and moved to her breast. Lexa rubbed her thumb on the fabric above Clarke's nipple, getting a mindblowing kiss.  
"The food is here," Lexa groaned on Clarke's neck. She reluctantly went to the door getting her wallet on the way.  
Dinner was eaten with shy glances and accidental touches that reminded her of their first months as friends. They skipped dessert in favor of making out on the rug next to the coffee table where Lexa insisted they had dinner because she never used the dining table for being too big for only them.  
"What do you say we move this to the bed?" suggested Lexa nestled between Clarke's tights, not liking the idea of moving from the blonde but hating more the rug burn she'll get if they continued.  
"Yes," Clarke kissed her once more.  
However, the allure of her bed was stronger and Clarke fell asleep on top of her. Nonetheless, Lexa was happy having Clarke by her side.  
"I love you," she whispered kissing her temple and closing her eyes waiting for sleep.  
°  
"I've never been so relaxed like this in months," said Clarke with a happy smile. Lexa's bed was decadently soft and comfortable, the best part was waking up half on top of Lexa with her fingers running slowly over her hair making her sleepy again.  
"You haven't got any messages or calls," Lexa noticed.  
"Because I turned my phone off," Clarke said looking up to Lexa. The look of surprise on Lexa's face was priceless.  
"What if they need to call you?" Lexa stopped moving. "Your boss sounds horrible and from what I heard from Raven, he could fire you for not picking up." Said Lexa worried.  
"What Raven said of not caring anymore reminded me that despite all we have done at work, we are not irreplaceable." Said Clarke, with a sad smile. "And I wanted to spend this time with you, no interruptions."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Clarke kissed her slowly. "You know what else I want to do without any interruptions?" she asked softly caressing the tattoo on Lexa's arm.  
"What?" asked Lexa with a look of anticipation on her face.  
°  
"So much for not being interrupted," muttered Lexa putting on one the hoddies she wore at home. The doorbell kept ringing. "Ontari, come on it's Sunday…" she said opening the door but it wasn't her friend hiding from whatever poor girl she had met the previous night.  
“Can we talk?” Asked Anya.  
“I really don’t feel like it," she answered readily to close the door on her sister's face.  
“I hoped that you’ll be at the house for breakfast…" started Anya.  
“I'm here with Clarke,” Lexa interrupted her sister not letting her see the inside of her apartment.  
"Oh, sorry. I'll talk with you tomorrow at the office then," Anya said taking a step back.  
"Lexa, it's ok," Clarke said from behind her, she was wearing her jeans from Friday and the sweater she lend her the day before. "I'll be at the roof garden." She said kissing Lexa's cheek, she walked outside and nodded politely at Anya.  
Both of them watched Clarke get into the elevator leaving them alone in the hall, if there was a time when they could talk without anyone prying on their conversation it was that moment, Lexa rationalized not liking one bit to have Anya there with Clarke so close by.  
Lexa walked back inside leaving the door open, Anya got in closing it slowly. The silence that followed was awkward.  
"I'm sorry," said Anya holding to her purse.  
Lexa watched her sister unable to find the stern look she always had, instead she saw fear. She clenched her jaw waiting for Anya to say something else, anything else other than 'sorry.'  
"Here," said her sister took out a letter from her purse.  
It was old and wrinkled, the folding creases too worn and ready to fall apart. It was obvious to Lexa this letter was read often. "What is this?” Lexa asked opening the letter and reading it. “You wanted to study History?” she was shocked with the fact that it wasn't a simple hobby as Anya had claimed all her life.  
“I got accepted,” Anya uselessly explained, it was clear from the letter that she had got in.  
Lexa walked towards the living room reading the acceptance letter over and over again, it was dated fifteen years ago. She went to the liquor cabinet and took her own acceptance letter to Arts and Design University in Polis and gave it to Anya. “Did mom told you that Trigeda Corp was for us and that it’ll be a great advantage that you already knew how it works?"  
“Something along those lines,” responded Anya with resignation.  
Lexa folded the letter back with care and returned it to her sister “I always thought that you wanted to take over the company," she said. However, she remembered the half shouted words Anya had told her about what their parents expected from them.  
“The company has never felt like a gift, it feels more like a shackle.” Anya sat across from her, she looked tired. “Every waking moment I've had, I have to spend it working. One day I woke up and realized I didn’t have a life, then I got ‘promoted’ and…”  
"You turned into Titus,” Lexa said without malice.  
“I know you don’t like him, but he is a genius for business,” said Anya.  
“And an absolute asshole when it comes to people,” Lexa reminded her. “What you did was awful Anya, straight from his book of evil.”  
“I know, and I deeply regret it. Not because you found out but because what I did was wrong.” Anya leaned on her knees.  
“Why would you do something like that?” Lexa was hurt, the feeling of betrayal made her stand up and move behind the couch wanting to put as many things as possible between her and her sister.  
“I wanted to get ahead of any problems that might arise, I was worried about you.” Explained Anya.  
“You have a messed-up way of showing it,” Lexa raised her voice.  
“We haven’t been in the best terms lately...”  
“Because all you do is shut me down. It has got to a point where you seem to hate me,” Lexa finally said after nearly six years of working with her sister.  
“I don’t hate…”  
“Then tell me why it feels that everything I do and say its wrong!” Lexa felt her blood boil, she was tired of feeling that she was working against her sister and not with her like she thought they'll be doing it.  
“You are right, I can’t say no to grandfather. I can’t tell him to shut up. So if I could keep you from doing something that he’ll give you hell about… It’s fucked up, I know.” Anya said. “I'm tired of hearing him talk shit about you."  
“Why does he hate me so?” Lexa asked the one thing that had plagued her whole life.  
“In his words: You are an idealistic fool that wants to change the world even if that takes the company apart. Also, you remind him a lot about dad and you rock a three-piece suit much better than him.”  
“You must be kidding,” Lexa said not ready to hear her sister joke about it.  
“I was there when he yelled at the tailor that he wanted him to do his suit as if he was doing it for you.” Added Anya.  
"Isn't the idea of our job to make sure that the people that work with us have the means to live a good life?" she asked needing to know if there was a sliver of her ideas that matched her sister's before thinking of leaving the company. She was not willing to spend the rest of her days working against everyone at TrigedaCorp.  
"Yes, it is." Anya answered. “Did you know that after you began to reject calls on the weekends the overall employee satisfaction went up in your department?”  
“I never got that report, but I did get yelled for it.” That was exactly the kind of thing that made Lexa angry, why didn't Anya said anything.  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me, you don’t have to,” Anya stood up from the couch pulling herself together. “I wanted you to know that I’m sorry and if there is anything I can do to amend this just tell me and I'll do it.”  
Lexa nodded, not sure if there was something that could take away the distrust she had for her sister.  
“I need to apologize to Clarke," Anya said.  
"Yes, you do," Lexa said with a hard voice. "But not right now."  
"I don't want to impose anymore on your weekend."  
Lexa watched Anya go. On her way to the roof garden she kept pondering that maybe it was time to look for her own path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back on schedule.
> 
> Clexa week was so much fun. :)
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


	13. Chapter XIII

"It's Monday!" said Lexa with apprehension crushed against Clarke, an umbrella pocked at her back and a lady kept giving her the stink eye for stepping on her by accident, the mass of people fighting their way inside the train made it hard for Lexa to keep her balance.

"It happens," said Clarke resting her forehead on hers. "You like when I do this," said Clarke. "It grounds me," answered Lexa closing her eyes focusing on Clarke, their little moment of peace shattered with the loud laugh of Ontari next to them. “It’s rude to see other people’s phones,” she scolded her friend trapped with them in the subway train.

“It is right against my eye, I can’t help it," responded Ontari not noticing the man moving his phone away from her sight. “My respects Clarke, how can you put up with this right before work without losing your mind?”

“It takes practice," said Clarke.

The train stopped on the first station of their commute to work, the flow of people moved like a sea wave pulling Ontari to the doors and pushing her back in. Lexa grabbed her arm and pulled her back to closed doors where they were standing.

“I must say it’s an interesting way of getting to know the city and the people," said Ontari taking hold of Lexa's right arm. “How can you live like this?” she asked.

  
“Ontari,” Lexa scolded her sometimes insensitive friend, giving a small smile to the people around them.

  
“I thought I wasn’t claustrophobic until now," muttered Ontari.

  
"You wanted to come," said Lexa. She was about to leave her apartment when her friend showed up at her door.

  
"Because you talk wonders of this... place, but now I see the truth." Ontari glared to a man who pushed past her to get closer to the door. "Rude," she said to the departing commuter.

  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lexa beginning to lose the feeling on her arm, she feared that a fight might break in the enclosed space with Ontari's comments.

  
"She really loves you," said Ontari to Clarke.

  
"I know," Clarke turned to look at her.

  
Lexa let forgot about Ontari for a second lost on Clarke's gaze, she was aware that she was smiling like an idiot, but when it came to Clarke she didn't care.

  
"Awww, you guys give me hope," exclaimed Ontari way too close to her.

  
"I can't believe you are here because of my opinion," said Lexa narrowing her eyes at her friend shaking her arm trying to get herself free from Ontari's ironclad hold on her.  
"Ok, no. You didn't convince me," admitted Ontari. "Costia made me."

  
°

  
Clarke loved the way Lexa arched her brow at Ontari's answer, she was intrigued by her sudden presence next to her girlfriend outside Kongeda Station sharing an orange juice.  
"Costia?" inquired Lexa.

  
"Yes," said Ontari suddenly unable to look at her friend in the eye.

  
"Why?" pressed Lexa in a calm voice that Clarke could feel reverberating on her chest due to their closeness.

  
"For the thing with your car," said Ontari still avoiding Lexa's stare.

  
"Oh!," said Lexa. "Clarke knows that I had the intention to drive that night."

  
The look panic that Ontari gave her made Clarke try to reach for her phone to get a picture. "Yes, I know about that."

  
"I'm sorry about that, but I was just as out of it," Ontari defended herself.

  
"You two could have got in a stupid accident," said Clarke not wanting to think of anything happening to any of them.

  
"You didn't even know us back then."

  
It was amusing seeing Ontari holding Lexa's arm with both hands while sounding so confident at the same time.

  
"But I know you now, and I worry about the two of you, ok?" Clarke admitted.

  
"You worry about me?" asked Ontari with her hand on her chest, a jolt from a sudden stop made her return her hold on Lexa who was only grinning at them.

  
°

  
To a casual observer, it seemed as if Ontari was mocking Clarke, but Lexa didn't miss the watery gaze her friend tried to hide with the excuse of recovering her footing. Ontari didn't have many people in her life, when they were nineteen Ontari's parents had passed away in an accident at sea leaving her alone and the sole heir of a massive fortune that her aunt Nia wanted, so naturally Lexa and Costia had offered their friend a trip to Europe to get away from everyone else.

  
She had vague memories of swearing to her friend that she would always have her back no matter what, and the two of them coming up with a way to seal their bond. She smiled thinking of the tattoo they shared that none of them admit of remembering its meaning.

  
However, she had to accept that they did party a bit too hard those years.

  
"Yes, I worry about you," repeated Clarke.

  
Ontari was silent for a moment, "Thank you, Clarke." She finally said with sincerity. "But as much as I like you guys, I don't see myself doing this ever again."

  
°  
The shouting could be heard all the way to the elevators, Clarke wondered if it was another of Jaha’s attempts at motivating people with cringy affirmative chants, her memories of those awkward mornings still gave her chills. She reached the door pulling out her badge to unlock the security door, Harper was pacing on the other side with a worried look.

  
“What’s happening?” asked Clarke setting her laptop on her desk looking around for Raven.

  
“Security caught Octavia sleeping in one of the meeting rooms and they sent their report to Jaha.”

  
“And Raven?” she wondered.

  
“In there,” said Harper pointing to the closed door of the meeting room where they kept shouting. “Trying to make peace. I just got here, but Jasper said they’ve been in there for more than an hour.”

  
Everybody turned to the door being violently opened, Octavia walked to her cubicle and threw everything she owned in her backpack.

  
"O, what happened?" She asked exchanging glances with Harper.

  
"I just need to get him out of my sight," said Octavia trembling with rage.

  
"Come on guys that is not necessary," Raven said standing in the way of security.

  
Clarke's hearth sank when Octavia took off her badge, she unclipped her Grounders lanyard giving the plastic to the closest guard, they proceeded to check Octavia's backpack for anything that was property of ArkTech.

  
No one made a sound while the guards compared the serial number on their records against Octavia's laptop.

  
"You frisk her, I'll punch you!" Said Raven when a female guard got closer to Octavia.

  
"We need her to return her cellphone," the guard explained.

  
"This cellphone is mine," Octavia showed her phone to everyone.

  
"She is telling the truth, we didn't get a cellphone." Clarke took her own phone out. "We work with our personal ones."

  
"Ok," the guard backed off.

  
"Take care, I'm going to miss you." Octavia hugged the three of them as best as she could. "If Raven punches him make sure to record it."

  
"We will," said Clarke. Octavia left followed by security, the beep from the door's magnetic lock sounded too loud.

  
"Coffee in twenty?" Asked Raven taking the laptop from their friend's desk.

  
"Coffee," responded Clarke and Harper.

  
“Ok, everybody, let’s keep working.” Said Clarke going back to her team trying to instill a sense of calm in them. She began to think of a schedule to cover the night shift.

°

  
"I have to admit that it's the subway is faster, but at what cost. It's uncomfortable, noisy and the smell, one second is Channel, which I didn't expect and the next one is a smelly armpit." Said Ontari walking in. Lexa was happy to see we waited to be announced by her assistant before barging in.

  
"It takes some use to."

  
"Excuse me, Miss Woods," said her assistant walking in with a folder. "From Mr. Woods office," she gave Lexa the folder.

  
"Too many Woods in here, don't you think?," said Ontari to her assistant while she read the notice. "One more and we'll have a forest at the top of the tower."

  
"The year passed way too fast," exclaimed Lexa. It was a memo informing her about that year's negotiation with their partners in Europe. "Ontari, you'll be in charge," said Lexa to her friend giving the memo back to her assistant. Ontari sat on her favorite chair and began to read the invoices she had pending to sign.

  
"Why not Quint?" she asked, looking up from the invoices.

  
"Because our process does not allow it, besides, you've done it before."

  
"Yeah, it wasn't fun to pretend to be you or to know what the hell was going on here." responded her friend making a note at the margin of one of the invoices.  
"It's only for - Lexa checked her email again - two weeks. Crap." That was way too much time to be away from Clarke.

  
"Who else is going?" asked Ontari comparing two invoices.

  
"The guys that manage our network and Anya," Lexa from the email Gustus had sent.

  
"Sounds fun."

  
"I don't know, it might be my last one," commented Lexa typing up a reply to the next email on her inbox.

  
"What?" her friend returned her full attention to her.

  
"I am reconsidering all this," explained Lexa extending her arms on her desk.

  
"Do they know?" asked Ontari pointing to the ceiling.

  
"I haven't told anyone, just you," she said leaning back on her chair. She hadn't planned on telling anyone so soon.

  
"Wow," Ontari left the papers back on Lexa's desk. "And what are you going to do?"

  
"I'm thinking of going back to school," Lexa began to readjust her tie.

  
They remained silent for a moment, Lexa waited for her friend to say anything.

  
"The Architecture thing?" Ontari finally asked Lexa, nodded. "When?"

  
"I just started thinking about it this weekend," she said leaving her tie alone.

  
Her friend walked to her side of the desk to sit at the corner "Does it have to do with Anya?"

  
"In part," Lexa admitted.

  
"I'm going to kick her ass."

  
"No, no, no." Lexa stood from her desk. "She went to my place to apologize and we talked, a little. Maybe it's time for me to pursue other things."

  
"I understand," Ontari placed her hand on one of her shoulder giving it a little squeeze. "You know I have your back, I just have one request."

"What?"

  
"If they ask you about candidates to take over your position, do not mention my name. I like where I am and I like what I'm doing there."

  
"It's hard to tell since you spend a lot of time here," said Lexa pointed to the abandoned invoices. Ontari glared at her before punching her arm. "Ouch!"

°

"It's his job!" whispered Clarke angry. "Why do we have to do his job?"

  
"Son of a bitch," repeated Harper for the twentieth time that morning.

  
"Raven, what happened?" Clarke moved to make room for the engineer.

  
"O, was dead on her feet." she leaned on the counter rubbing her eyes. "We've been here the whole weekend so we used the conference room to catch some sleep, stupid security team got in to make their rounds an hour earlier and they caught her," she was barely able to finish before yawning. "They sent the report to Jaha and when he got here he started yelling at her."

  
"Have you slept?" asked Clarke noticing her friend was still wearing her Friday's clothes. She felt guilty for disconnecting herself the whole weekend. But then again, Harper wasn't aware of the situation until now.

  
"A little," said Raven yawning again. "I just need some coffee."

  
Clarke face hardened leaving the small kitchen and walking straight up to Thelonious Jaha's desk. "We need to talk," she said to her boss reminding herself to stay professional.

  
"Do you have the names of the people from nightshift that will take over for Octavia?"

  
"Not yet."

"When you have the names of candidates, we talk." He dismissed her.

  
"Fine, we'll do it here. I'm concerned for the health of the night shift team and our IT engineer," she said avoiding any profanities he deserved.

  
"Why?" he asked still engrossed in whatever the fuck he was doing on his computer.

  
"They've been here since Friday," she could not believe how soulless he was.

  
"The system failed, it was Raven's job to be here, and the night shift has to come on the weekends. They are the ones that need to organize their time."

  
"I see," she took a deep breath. "I'll walk out of here if you don't give Raven Reyes the day off."

  
"There are a lot of people from your team that can do your job, I have Harper here too, so..."

  
"I'm with Clarke," said Harper walking in.

  
"Me too," said Monthy. One by one both teams stood up from their stations.

  
"All right, Raven can have the day off," said Thelonious standing to his full height in front of Clarke. "I suggest you to start looking for another job," he whispered to her walking away from his desk. "Get back to work!" he yelled to the whole floor.

  
°

  
"Oh, God. I'm still shaking!" Clarke left her laptop backpack on the table, wondering if this was going to be her last commute from ArkTech.

  
"What you did was brave," said Lexa holding her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

  
"It was dumb," Clarke turned in Lexa's arms wanting to see her green eyes. "I cannot afford to get fired," she said hiding her face on Lexa's chest. "What have I done?"

  
"If anything happens I'm here," Lexa reassured her giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

  
"I cannot ask you to..." she looked up to Lexa again.

  
"I'm offering," said her girlfriend.

  
"I can't believe I'm about to get my own sugar mama," said Clarke with dismay.

  
°

  
Lexa bursted into laughter.

  
"Don't laugh at me," said Clarke smiling.

  
"Honey, you haven't been fired yet," she said helping her worried girlfriend out of her coat and then taking off her jacket.

  
"But I'll get fired soon, I can feel it." Clarke insisted.

  
"I have some news too," said Lexa holding her hands.

  
"Bad news?" Clarke asked intertwining their fingers.

"I have to go on a two-week business trip to Europe,"

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

  
"So soon?"

  
"Our provider that takes care of our global network wants to raise the charges, so we need to go and try to negotiate a fixed rate for the next couple years- said Lexa focusing on Clarke's inviting mouth.- I don't know why I'm wasting time talking about work," she said pulling Clarke to her.

°

  
"Two weeks without this," thought Clarke. Her eyes closed shut, her heartbeat wild, the anxious energy that carried her throughout the day was replaced with love and need. Her hands found themselves on Lexa's neck, caressing her sharp jaw with her thumbs in soft circles.

  
It took half a step for them to crash against the small table. Clarke abandoned the brunette's face to hold herself on Lexa's shoulders leaning as much as she could against her solid body who did not relent her hold on her waist. She moaned into Lexa's kiss who guided her left leg up, Clarke understood the gesture and moved to get on top of Lexa.

  
“Clarke I need your WiFi…” someone said from her left. “My eyes!"

  
The sudden rush of cold air and the light going out pulled Clarke away from Lexa's lips. She rolled her eyes getting off from Lexa.

  
“You must be Lexa,” said her dumb brother closing the door leaving the apartment in darkness.

  
“Aden, right?” said Lexa standing up from the table.

  
“The one an only,” he responded walking in the darkness, his hip pushed against the table. “I’ll go hide in the kitchen, nice to meet you," he said leaving them alone in the living room.

  
"It's like the whole damned universe is testing out resolve with every step we take," lamented Clarke, her face burning in embarrassment.

  
"Patience," whispered Lexa before kissing her again.

  
"You'll be gone for two long weeks," Clarke took as much comfort as she could in Lexa's arms. "What am I going to do here all alone?"

"You can think of me, I know I'll be thinking of you every night," Lexa said hotly in her ear.

Clarke could not believe what she just heard, "I wonder what are you going to be thinking about."

"I can hear you both from here," complained Aden from the kitchen.

°

Lexa swore that only had passed a couple of minutes since she fell asleep at one am but the alarm clock and the sun confirmed that it was time to get off the bed. Next to her Clarke was blissfully unaware of the new day or her blaring alarm.

She wanted to take Clarke with her to Europe, to give her every minute of her life. The cellphone on the nightstand began to ring, Clarke stirred taking the device by reflex.

"Lex, can you buy ArkTech to tell my boss to shut up?" Clarke left the phone back where it was, it continued to ring.

"Would you come to Europe with me?" asked Lexa, amused with the idea of acquiring a company just to yell at someone.

"I'd love to, but I don't have a passport, and as much as I want to leave ArkTech, I cannot abandon my team along with Raven and Harper right now."

"I know,"

"Someday," promised Clarke.

"Someday.


	14. Chapter XIV

Something Lexa hated about being abroad for business was that they never left the hotel or the offices they were visiting. With a rueful look, she observed the city pass by in a blur of traffic, another downside of being on business was that all transportation was provided so that decreased the chance of getting out of a plan to zero.

"What do you think?" Asked Anya.

For a second Lexa thought she was on the phone talking with Titus or their father. "We can look into other providers, here that have agreements with anyone back home," she answered. "It'll save us having to come all the way here."

"Does ArkTech provide that kind of service, not only the datacenters but also the interconnection."

Lexa stared at her sister for a minute, waiting for her to say something else. "That could put Clarke in a tight situation," she said curtly.

"Why?" Asked Anya.

The genuine confusion on her sister's face made her turn on the seat to study her. "She works there, it was on her file."

"I didn't read it."

Lexa wanted to jump out of the contentious car just to get away from the weird situation. Every year they had managed by simply ignoring each other, however, if they wanted to mend the strained relationship they had to do the one thing they just couldn't do: talk.

"Is she an engineer there?" asked Anya looking at Lexa.

"No. She is the supervisor of their customer service department," Lexa smiled thinking of Clarke. "That's the short answer she'll give you, but she does a lot more than that."

"If we want ArkTech's services we have to find a way to keep them firing her," Anya got her phone out an began to make notes.

"If they haven't fired her yet," said Lexa. Hoping it wasn't the case.

"Why?"

"The place is a mess, at least on the administrative side." their arrival to their hotel put a halt in the conversation, they were herded towards the elevator towards the conference room where they'll spend the rest of the afternoon going over the proposals with the people back home. Lexa hated every minute of it.

"We're done for today," said Anya.

"I'll get my people to start looking into any other alternatives, besides the ones we got before coming here," said Shay, their IT Manager.

Lexa looked at her watch It was nearly six pm, that meant it was nearly eleven am in Polis, she wanted to call Clarke just to hear her voice.

"I've heard ArkTech is stepping up their game," Shay suggested getting Lexa out of her thoughts. "This year the started a new campaign to promote their newest equipment, I've heard amazing things about their engineering team," he commented getting ready to leave. "I can ask them to send a quote."

"Ok," said Anya.

"Alright, see you tomorrow boss," said Shay getting out of the conference room.

"I think we should really think about the whole thing, before considering ArkTech," said Lexa stretching on her chair.

"That bad?" Anya was standing up from her spot on the conference table moving her head in slow circles, just as Lexa was used to seeing her mother do.

"Think FloKru, before it was bought by TrigedaCorp," she said remembering the stories they grew up hearing of how the mother Becca Fleim saved the trading company.

"Ok, then no." Anya took off her heels and walked to the refreshments table. "You didn't say why they were going to fire… Clarke," she said before opening a water bottle.

"She did a Spartacus at work," Lexa felt pride at the defining act from the novice supervisor. How much could she tell her sister? Lexa wondered thinking of the repercussions for Clarke if anything she was about to tell to her sister reached anyone in ArkTech. "This is strictly confidential, ok?" She started, "If you say any of this to another soul, I swear..."

"You have my word," said Anya, holding Lexa's stare.

"One of her coworkers, the nightshift-weekend supervisor was fired for sleeping on the job. They had some issue with their system since Friday night. Raven, their IT engineer was there the whole weekend too," she said remembering the exhausted words from the feisty engineer.

"They're getting compensated, right?"

"I don't know. Their boss keeps dangling the threat of firing them and replace them in a snap," Lexa stood up, "Most of them are either still in school, dropouts or waiting for a better opportunity."

"I imagine their salary makes them think twice about leaving," added Anya.

"Correct. So, Clarke finds out that Raven hasn't been home since Thursday night and that she is going to stay for her Monday shift." Lexa noticed her sister's grin beginning to grow to a full smile. "And what does she do?-continued Lexa- She goes to her boss and threatens to quit right at that moment if Raven doesn't get a day off, so that bastard tells her that he can replace her with anyone from her team."

"Wow."

"What he didn't count on was that everyone backed Clarke up and they were willing to leave too if Raven didn't get the day off," Lexa finished.

"I see why you like her," Anya went to get her shoes. "Have you had any... news?"

The doubt in Anya's voice didn't escape Lexa. "Clarke hasn't called or texted, so I guess everything is ok."

"We cannot make business with a company like that," Anya was back to business mode.

°

"If you get fired too, I'm going to riot," said Jasper ready to fight.

"It's not fair," added Maya.

"Whoever they put in charge I'm going to give them hell," continued Jasper.

"Guys. If I get fired please keep doing the great job you've been doing, don't risk your jobs for me." Not again, she wanted to add.

"Yeah, whoever gets Octavia's job or Clarke's is going to have to deal with Jaha's bullshit. We should help them," said Monthy.

"I'm still hoping you don't get fired, you are the best boss I've ever had."

Clarke wanted to cry and hug her entire team, but she only nodded. She was sure she'll get fired the day before, but everything continued to work as usual. Until Harper invited her along with Raven for a coffee after work.

Marcus Kane had been notified about the whole situation by Jaha in a lengthy email that Marcus "accidentally" forwarded to Harper.

The way Jaha dragged Octavia's reputation along with Raven's made her furious. Raven wanted to quit the next morning, but Harper had asked her to not do anything drastic until Marcus spoke with them.

So it was Thursday and no word from Marcus, Jaha on his part was already scheduling interviews with possible replacements for Octavia.

Lexa's reassurances over the phone helped her to abate her fear of losing her job, however, that didn't stop her heart from making a somersault when Marcus walked in. The moment he turned into her hall she noticed the suitcase he pulled behind him, he only greeted them before going straight to Jaha's desk.

It took them less than two minutes for the two of them to locked themselves in one of the conference rooms.

Clarke stood slowly from her desk at the same time than Harper, they all looked at each other.

"Let's keep working," said Clarke. Returning to her report on missed calls.

°

"Did you had dinner?"

"I was going to order something," said Lexa replying to an email from Ontari.

"I was thinking, if you want to, of course, we could go out to get dinner."

Lexa did her best to not react too much, "Ok, let me get something a bit more comfortable."

The ride was filled with conversation regarding work, nothing else. It made her feel awkward but what else could she talk about with her sister? Their conversation about ArkTech was the most personal one they've had in years, but it was somewhat pertinent to the work they were doing.

They arrived at a small restaurant, a suggestion from the concierge at their hotel. He assured them it was among the best in the city and the world.

"It keeps freaking me out to see them drive on the other side of the car," said Anya drinking her whiskey.

"Yes, I wanted to tell the manager who took us for lunch to watch the road," Lexa stared at hers. Dinner had been delicious, abundant and the perfect excuse to not talk too much.

"But you manage to keep the conversation going," Anya downed her drink. "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you speak with anyone? I can't," said Anya.

"You have to show interest in other people, to get to know them," said Lexa. It was obvious that Anya had spent way too much time with their grandfather.

"I only know how to give orders and talk about work." Anya leaned back on her chair, looking at the eclectic design of the restaurant.

Growing up, it was Anya who always had more friends at school. However, Lexa couldn't recall her sister going to any birthday parties or sleepovers like she did with Costia and Ontari. In her own birthdays, Anya guest list had more to do with her parent's friends after Anya turned seventeen she would ask for a trip anywhere instead of a birthday party. When was the last time her sister had any actual human interaction other than Sunday mornings at their parents?

"You can start from there," suggested Lexa.

"Work?"

"It got me talking with Clarke," Lexa shrugged.

"Your jobs are too different," Anya told her.

"Yes, but by talking found all the things we have in common," explained Lexa.

"And the things you don't agree to?" Asked Anya.

"You respect them and try to understand," said Lexa. "When you are talking with someone else to get to know them you don't have to convince them to agree with you."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Ok," said Lexa scanning the crowd. "See that woman over there?" she pointed with her head towards the bar.

"Yes," Anya turned to look at the woman.

"By looking at her, what would you like to know about her?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I have no business with her."

"Ok, ok." Lexa was shocked at how cold her sister was. "Is there anything you'll like to know about this place in general?"

Anya remained silent for a moment pondering the question while Lexa finished her drink.

"I... I'd like to know if the mirror over there is an actual eighteen century one."

"Alright, who do you think is the most appropriate person to tell you that?"

"The manager," Anya responded immediately.

"How would you get the manager to give you that information?"

"I'll tell the waitress I need to speak with the manager. Just like that."

"I don't think the waitress is going to appreciate that," said Lexa at how rusty were her sister's manners.

"Then how?" Anya demanded.

"Like this," Lexa lifted her empty glass just enough to get their waitress attention.

"May I offer you another drink?"

"Yes, please. Anya would you like another one?"

"Yes."

"In a moment," the waitress left their table to the bar.

"You didn't ask anything."

Before Lexa could tell her to wait, their waitress returned with their drinks.

"My sister here has been admiring the mirror above the bar, she was wondering if it was by any chance an authentic eighteen century one,"

"Oh, I'm not sure. If you would like to, I could ask the manager."

Lexa and the waitress looked at Anya expectantly.

"Yes," Anya commanded. "Yes, please," Anya said again under Lexa's disapproving stare.

"Thank you so much," said Lexa to the departing waitress.

It was indeed an eighteen-century mirror, but only the frame. According to the manager, the actual mirror was broken back in the second world war. Lexa kept the conversation shifting from her to her sister who did her best to not to sound demanding with her questions about the place.

Her phone vibrated in Lexa's jacket, "Excuse me," she said to Anya and the manager walking to the restrooms.

"Wish me luck," said the message Clarke had sent her.

"Good luck," Lexa typed back. "Call me as soon as you can."

°

Clarke held her phone close to her chest before knocking on the conference room at the top of ArkTech building.

"Come in, come in." Said Marcus getting off his chair to let Clarke in, closing the door behind her. "It's good to finally meet you in person," he said offering his hand to shake it.

"It's good to meet you too, without the lag or unsynchronized audio," she responded shaking her hand, waiting for the rug to be pulled from under her feet.

"I wish it had been under better circumstances, though," he said.

Clarke noticed his laptop was turned off and unplugged, the battery sat on top of it.

"As you might have noticed, I spoke with Raven and Harper and now I'm here with you because I need to know what is happening here," he said taking a seat.

Clarke looked around the massive room, it was easily the size of the operations floor she shared with Harper and her team. Polis Tower loomed behind Marcus, it gave Clarke a sense of peace even if Lexa was on the other side of the world.

"I received amazing feedback from the people in charge of the system regarding the errors that Octavia and Raven caught on the system throughout the weekend, it gave them a good idea where to start working on the repairs," Marcus face changed from pride to worry. "Last Monday I called Thelonious to make sure their overtime is getting paid only to be told that Octavia has been fired and you threatened to quit."

Clarke squirmed in her seat, "I know that it might not have been the best way of dealing with the situation, but Raven had been working nonstop and Jaha didn't feel that he need to give her at least one day off."

"Did you speak with Harper or your team about what you were going to do?" Asked Marcus in a calm tone.

"No, it just happened. I requested to talk with Jaha in private but he refused."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't have a list of possible candidates to supervise the night shift."

"I understand there is a guy acting as supervisor," Marcus reached for the notebook and pen next to the computer.

"Yes, Finn Collins. He is in charge for the moment," said Clarke.

"And how is he doing?"

"He is learning, so naturally he has a lot of questions, especially the reports we need to send at the end of our shift."

"That's what I want to know, can you list all the activities you do in a week?" Marcus clicked his pen scribbling the date on the corner.

"Sure."

Three hours later Clarke left the conference room feeling strangely light, she had listed and explained each aspect of her work, while Marcus took note of them. The questions he asked, made Clarke realize he did read all the reports she sent to her boss and that he was aware of the many errors they had to work around so their customers had the attention they needed.

It was nearly one hour before the shift was over, and as expected Finn was already sitting next to Harper so they could go over some of the processes that needed to be performed by the nightshift supervisor.

"Everything ok?" She asked her team.

"Yes boss," they answered.

She returned home as fast as she could to catch up with her work and to have more time to talk with Lexa.

"What are you wearing?" asked her girlfriend.

"An incredibly sexy sweatshirt and pajamas," said Clarke shifting her attention from Lexa's feed to the little square that showed hers panning her camera to show off her clothes. "Victoria Secret has nothing on this."

"I agree," Lexa's smile got frozen for a second on the screen.

"And you? I can only see your undershirt," inquired Clarke wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm still in my trousers, I didn't want to get too comfortable and fall asleep," Lexa yawned.

"You could change right now," suggested Clarke lowering her voice.

"Ok," said Lexa.

Clarke's heartbeat accelerated she waited for her girlfriend to pick her phone back up and to start the show.

"Done," Lexa's face returned to the video call.

"You already changed? I thought..."

"You have to be more specific Miss Griffin."

Clarke groaned in frustration.

°

"How did everything go at work?" asked Lexa.

"I talked with Marcus, I don't know what's going to happen but at least I got to speak with him. Meanwhile business as usual," Clarke turned her attention to something on her computer. "How's everything going with your sister?" asked her girlfriend.

"It's strange like there are things she does that remind me of her when we were younger but at the same time feels like she's a stranger," said Lexa not sure if it was worth it.

"Give it time, it's normal to feel weird and not to trust her so easily."

"Time," she repeated. "I'll let you work," said Lexa feeling her eyes beginning to close it was only a couple hours before dawn. "I miss you."

"I... Miss you too, sleep tight. Oh, and keep sending me pictures."

"I will."

Clarke finished the call. Lexa pulled the covers and closed her eyes, imagining she was in Clarke's bed hearing her typing and cursing softly at whatever she was working on with the sound of the huge dog that lived upstairs in the background mixed with the never-ending traffic on Mcallan Street lulling her to sleep.

The morning came too fast. The next stop in their trip was the data center located in another city, it's height warrantied to keep the server rooms from ever flowing. There they will continue with the negotiations.

"I'm done with this," said Anya closing her laptop.

Another city, another suite. Lexa was ready to get back home.

"I'm going out to get something for Clarke," said Lexa. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I need to breath real air."

°

Clarke scrolled through the photos Lexa had sent from her trip, the first ones were from Manchester followed by London and now a couple from Paris.

"Someday," Clarke texted.

"Someday," Lexa replied.

°

"Art supplies?" asked Anya, leaving the hotel.

"Yes."

Lexa had asked the concierge about any store where she could get high-quality supplies to sketch.

"I'm beginning to think you brought me here because my French is better than yours," said Anya entering the store behind Lexa.

"My French in none existent," admitted Lexa.

"My Italian however..."

"I know," said Anya. "I heard mom yelling at you for doing something that stupid."

"The tattoo?"

Anya nodded, Lexa felt a bit guilty for that. "What are we looking for?"

"Sketching supplies, something that can be carried to the park not too big or complicated," Lexa thought of the sketching kit Clarke had put together. She had explained the logic behind every item, so Lexa wanted to give her something like that.

Lexa picked a sketchbook trying to guess it's quality and began to compare it with the other sketchbooks. She knew about the different types of paper and the importance of the weight of it but all the little notebooks were wrapped in clear plastic.

"Is she a student, drop out or is she waiting for a better opportunity?" asked Anya

"A dropout," Lexa took one of each, a sales rep saw her juggling all the little notebooks and offered her a basket to carry them. "Merci," she told the young man. "Like us, she wanted to do her own thing," Lexa was now facing an endless selection of brushes. "Unlike us, she actually tried, unfortunately it didn't work."

"That's why she works at ArkTech,"

"Yes," Lexa took out her phone showing her sister the sketches Clarke shared with her.

"They're good,"

"Right?"

"So it's a pastime then."

Lexa nodded, "She said that it keeps her sane at work, that it gives her time to go over some of the things she has to solve there and at the same time her work feeds her inspiration."

"Practical."

°

Clarke missed the big windows in the conference room, it was their Friday meeting with Marcus actually there. Something was going on, Clarke could feel it, Indra and Wick weren't connected to the video conference as usual.

"Octavia's absence has begun to impact our after-hours operation. There is a delay of nearly one hour in the communication of new cases from our side to the engineering team. Last week it was under fifteen minutes," explained Marcus pointing to the graphics that showed the average waiting time going dramatically up.

"Finn is new and..."

"So, I stayed last night with the night shift and I noticed that Finn spent most of the time trying to figure out how to make this." Marcus continued ignoring Jaha.

Clarke recognized the reports, they were like the ones they send every day, the information on the screen referred to the nightshift information, but the template was the same.

"Can you explain that?" He asked Jaha who kept staring daggers at everyone. "For years I've been asking you why all the reports you send to me are delayed one day, and you kept telling me that it takes time to compile and organize the information."

Clarke wanted to strangle her boss, she tried to catch Harper's reaction but it would be way too obvious to just turn to look at her.

"So, instead of taking care of the operation, Finn was figuring out how to export the data from the system. It got me thinking, how in the hell do the other supervisors get to manage their operations while also making all these reports." Marcus turned off the presentation. "They make them at home, in their free time."

"I use their information to cross-reference it with the one I have," Jaha explained.

" Have you ever had any mismatches?"

"Not yet."

"So you make them work on their own time for nothing," stated Marcus.

"No, I..."

"Cut the crap Thelonious, you only put everything together and you send it to me. They've been making schedules, reports, training manuals in their free time."

The room was in silence.

"Please leave, security is waiting for you outside." Marcus pointed to the door.

This time it was impossible for Clarke not to turn to Harper and Raven, they looked just as shocked as her. She braced herself for Jaha to try to defend himself, however, he just stood up and left the conference room. Marcus went out after him.

"Raven, come with me," said Marcus.

"Holly shit!" Whispered Raven getting off her chair.

"I can't believe it!" Said Clarke.

"Is this really happening?" Harper couldn't contain her smile. "Oh, God. I must be dreaming."

A couple of minutes later Raven returned to the conference room with the biggest smile Clarke had ever seen on the engineer.

"I just had to take his computer from him!" She said with glee.

"Ok, let's talk business." Marcus got in and closed the door.

°

"I can't see you, wait! No, the image is gone again," said Clarke sitting at her table.

"Let me call you again," said Lexa's disembodied voice.

The artificial sound of Lexa's voice made Clarke cringe in her apartment. The call got disconnected and her phone began to ring again.

"Hello? Lex?" Answered Clarke only able to see the window of Lexa's hotel room.

"Hello? Can you see me?" Asked Lexa getting into frame.

"Yes! Now I can see you." Clarke melted at the sight of Lexa. "How was your day?"

"Interesting, we went to see one of the data centers dedicated to our company. We are close to getting into an agreement but I still think they are overcharging us. But enough about that, how did the meeting go?"

"Jaha was fired today," said Clarke with a smile.

"That's amazing!"

The image on Lexa's phone shacked, Clarke loved the executive's enthusiasm.

"What about Raven and Harper?"

"They still have their jobs," said Clarke still not believing that Jaha was gone.

"That's great. So, there is no need for me to buy ArkTech to yell to the Operation Manager, right?"

"No, I don't want you to yell at me."

°

"What?" Lexa nearly fell off the bed "Oh, Clarke. That is amazing!"

"It's not official yet, Marcus gave me a week to think about it."

"It's still awesome," Lexa wanted to share the news with everyone at that moment. She got closer at her screen noticing Clarke was bitting her lip in doubt "What is it?"

"What if I turn into Jaha."

Lexa wanted to take the first flight back home just to hold Clarke, "I think you'll do amazing," she told her. "Someone who risks their neck for a coworker like you did, cannot become into what that man was. I'm sure you'll have everyone's support there and you have mine."

"Thank you," Clarke gave her a small smile.

"But if you feel like you don't want that job you can say no."

"But, the operation..."

"I think this once, you have to think about what you want Clarke, they'll have to understand."

Clarke nodded, her smile returned in full force. "What are the plans for the weekend?"

"They're going to take us on a tour to the city, most likely to charm us so we say yes. And you?"

"Aden and I are going to see my parents," Clarke responded.

"Say hi to Aden from me."

"I can't believe he crashed our last night together," Clarke closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"According to him you failed to put the blue lanyard on the door to let him know you had company," Lexa remembered the siblings unable to look each other in the eye sporting equal mortified blushes.

"He made that dumb rule," Clarke said. "Besides, I've never had anyone over. Not like that."

"Really?" Lexa was surprised by the honor.

"Yes, you are the first person that I bring here." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky."

"I can't help it," said Lexa. A yawn caught her by surprise.

"What time is over there?"

"Almost four am," Lexa said checking her watch.

"I'll let you sleep then."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to be with you."

"You're always telling me to sleep, now it's my turn. I'm hanging now, I love you."

Clarke hung way too quick for her to respond, the last three words she said ringed true in her heart.

"I love you too," she said to her empty room.

°

"My little lion girl!" Said her dad opening the door. "You don't have to knock," he said hugging her and not letting go.

"It feels weird just to barge in," she said more to her brother than to her father.

"I got mentally scared, you know." He said letting their father hug him.

"I swear you keep growing," their father said with pride.

"Nah, old man, you are shrinking," Aden responded holding Jake just as tight.

"Where's a mom?" asked Clarke taking a seat on the couch.

"Saving lives and kicking butts." their father said.

"We're here to treat you guys to lunch," Aden explained. "Well, Clarke is going to treat us all to lunch."

"I'll call your mom, so we can go to the dinner close to the hospital," said their father looking for his phone.

°

"It's a bit early isn't it?" said Lexa

"I need to wipe my mind of so much adulation,"

"We could sign on Monday,"

"Yes, we should," Anya said getting comfortable on the couch. "Afterall you and Shay have lives to go back to."

Lexa took the whiskey being offered, one drink was not a bad idea.

°

"Stop eating my fries," Aden swatted at Clarke's hand.

"It's retribution for walking on me and Lexa," Clarke said without thinking.

"Who's Lexa?" asked Jake sharing a look with Abby.

"She's my girlfriend," said Clarke. "I want you to meet her but she's on a business trip."

"She works at TrigedaCorp." Said Aden ignoring the tension in the table.

"What does she do?" Abby asked.

"Nothing fancy, just numbers."

"I'd like to meet her soon," said Jake.

"She's cool," said Aden. 

Clarke turned to her brother.

"What? She keeps you from killing me, so she's ok in my book."

"TrigedaCorp makes large donations to the hospital," her mother finished her lunch glancing at her watch.

"Really?" Clarke didn't know that.

"They've been doing it for years, one of the halls is named after one of them."

"Who?"

"Alexandra Fleim," said her mother.

"Oh," said Clarke. It must be Lexa's grandmother.

A phone began to buzz on the table making the four of them reach their respective devices, it was Abby's.

"Not that I don't appreciate a good lunch with my family but I need to get back."

"Mom, before you go, I have something to tell you, to all of you," Clarke took a deep breath. "I was promoted to Operations Manager."

"Without a degree? I mean its good news but are you ready for something like that?"

"Abby, I think this is great news," said her dad.

"If you didn't sleep back then..."

"That is going to change," said Clarke with confidence.

"Ok," conceded Abby. "I wish you the best."

"Thank you."

"I have to go back. See you later at home?" she asked to Aden and her.

"Yes," she said not wanting to leave the conversation like this with her mom.

"We'll be there," said her brother.

°

"We need to find a way to deal with this - slurred Lexa pointing to the space between her and her sister -without alcohol."

Anya snorted in agreement. "If we remember this night, though."

Lexa poured another drink for her and her sister. They had talked like they've never talked before, about how different their lives had turned to what they had imagined when they were kids, about how unbearable Titus could be.

"Are we going back home in the jet? Because nowadays first class feels like a coach," complained Anya.

"We are reducing frivolous expenses," said Lexa.

"Legroom is not a frivolity," countered Anya.

"Anya you've never traveled in anything less than first class." Lexa downed her drink.

"I have, in college."

Lexa waited for her sister to elaborate.

"There was this girl in high school, we were going to move together when we got to college." Anya held her glass, "I didn't always get a first class ticket for last minute trips."

"What happened?"

"Distance," Anya downed her drink in one gulp.

"If you could go back to that day, would you make the same decision?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If there was a chance for you to change your life would you take it?"

"I don't know. Carrying the letter is as far as I'm going to dwell in the past." Anya reached for the bottle "Listen, Lex. If it's about how grandfather interviews with the company, I'm starting to limit his involvement. The old man is supposed to be retired for fuck's sake!" she poured another drink for the two of them. "We'll make TrigedaCorp better, not just for our employees but for us as well."

Lexa stared at the bottom of the amber liquid before taking her last drink of the night.

"You are going to quit aren't you? " said Anya.

"I'm still thinking about it, I'm not eighteen anymore and going back to school is going to be hard..."

"Do it." Anya interrupted her.

"Are you serious?"

"If anyone in this family can make it, it's you," Anya pointed at her.

"But mom and dad."

"I'll take care of them," she said holding her shoulder.

"Even Titus?"

"I'll do my best. I promise."

Lexa let her sister hug her, she hoped with all her might they could remember their first civilized conversation the next morning.

"You still need to apologize to Clarke," Lexa reminded her.

"I know. Dinner, the tree of us anywhere she wants."

"Deal."


	15. Chapter XV

The city was quiet, or as quiet as it could get at three in the morning. A neighbor stomped their feet going up the stairs, distant music reached the small bedroom. Clarke began to hum along with a satisfied smile.

All her well throughout plans of getting home to make dinner for Lexa's return had gone out of the window when the lines and network had gone out at forty-five minutes before the end of her shift. Everyone across the country was working their asses off to find out what happened. It had been the closest she had seen Marcus faint. Raven had laughed her ass off at the irony.

It was her first test of leadership, not only to keep all her teams calm and ready to work but also keeping a good line of communication between the other departments that had even the slightest thing to do with them.

"What could cause the network to go down completely?" she asked everyone, first to keep them from panicking and second because she knew her team very well. They all had given her a response as to possible causes.

"Maybe they cut off the power in one of the server rooms," suggested Mothy.

He hadn't finished talking when Marcus called everyone he could to have them check the power on every server room. One hour later the service was restored, yet she still had some work to do.

"Sometimes I feel like all of you are being wasted here in tier 0," said Marcus. Before bidding everyone goodbye.

Clarke had called Lexa to tell her about the delay, the travel-weary executive had been so understanding, she regretted for a moment accepting her new position. Just as she was gathering her strength to commute back home, she saw her girlfriend in the back of a BMW waiting outside ArkTech building.

°

Lexa laying on her side with her head propped on her hand gliding her fingertips on Clarke's soft belly, making slow circles on her navel, moving slowly towards her sternum.

The light from the lamp on the nightstand let her see the goosebumps trailing on Clarke's skin with the movement of her hand, her smile kept growing. Soon touching her wasn't enough adding her mouth to her slow exploration of the beautiful woman next to her.

Lexa nibbled on the skin under the blonde's breasts, licked and kissed her way up to her lips. She moved on top of Clarke not letting go of her mouth.

"I love you," said Clarke moving her body to better accommodate Lexa's lithe form.

She closed her eyes at Clarke's words, feeling her answer stuck in her throat. She wished she could halt the time from the moment Clarke's voice reached her ears to the nanosecond it took her mind to begin to worry about the future.

"I'm quitting my job," Lexa said not daring to open her eyes. She knew that Clarke didn't care about her money or her family name. The feeling of Clarke's hand cradling her face silently asking her to open her eyes, she had never been looked at the way Clarke was looking at her. "I've been thinking about going back to school," she continued, knowing beyond any doubt that her heart was safe in Clarke's loving hands. "But I'm terrified of what might happen when I tell my family."

"A wise woman once told me that some decisions should be made keeping in mind what you want," said Clarke softly.

"I want to live my life the way I've always dreamed it. With you by my side for as long as you want me." Lexa shuddered.

"That sounds like a long, long time to me."

°

Clarke arched her body, pressing her breasts to Lexa's endless attention to them. She clung on Lexa's shoulders, her legs locked behind the brunette's lower back opening herself to the hand that teased her center.

"Lex..." Her encouragement died on her lips with Lexa's fingers cleaving through her wet folds.

°

Lexa found Clarke's lips, delirious with the warmth that surrounded her digits. Her thumb moving in circles on Clarke's bundle of nerves.

"More," begged Clarke.

The addition of a third finger shifted her hand position letting her add a bit more of strength into her thrusts.

"Fuck." Clarke moved her left hand to their joined bodies.

Lexa huffed at the sudden feeling of having Clarke entering her, the arm that kept her from leaning fully on her lover under her gave out. They moved together to their sides minding the reduced space on Clarke's bed.

She could feel Clarke's heart beating in sync with her own, on her lips against her pulse point, on the wrist she held in her hand, around her fingers moving inside.

"Lexa."

She felt her name on her skin, she exhaled in Clarke's ear, wanting to see her blue eyes but the pleasure kept growing closing her eyes against her best efforts.

It came all too soon; Clarke meet her halfway for another kiss that prolonged the trembling around her.

The sound of the city outside began to filter back through her mind. Lexa relished the spasms that kept her hand in place, her own climax stretched with Clarke still inside her.

"I love you," she finally was able to open her eyes getting lost in Clarke's sky-blue gaze.

"Forever," said Clarke kissing her again.

***

Clarke realized she had never seen Lexa driving until halfway up to the restaurant where they'll meet Lexa's sister. The unwavering look of concentration on the executive, combined with her smooth driving and her confident hold of the wheel got her unexplainably worked up.

"What?" asked Lexa sparing a glance to her.

"You look sexy behind the wheel," said Clarke licking her lower lip.

"You should see me on a bike," said Lexa with a mischievous smile. "Hey, had I known this will get you going so fast, I would..."

"Lex, stop." Clarke turned the window down, feeling the heat reaching her face. "I don't want to meet your sister while having dirty thoughts of what I will rather be doing with you in the back seat."

"That's something I'm looking forward." Lexa stopped outside a restaurant in Tondc. "Why do you think I choose this car?"

Her door was opened by an attendant while Lexa's gave her keys to the valet. Their walk from the car to their reserved table was too fast for Clarke to calm her nerves, she envied Lexa's calm semblance. She took the hand Lexa offered to find it as clammy as her own.

Anya Woods was an imposing woman, sitting at the table drinking wine seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Her perfect hair and makeup completed the picture of someone who was always in control.

"Lexa, you made it." Said the CEO standing to greet them.

"Yes, this is Clarke."

"Clarke this is my sister Anya."

°

Lexa felt her blood pressure go up then down at the polite smiles on both women. She helped Clarke to her chair before taking a sit, with one foot ready to act in case things got ugly.

They ordered their drinks; she perused the minimal menu as if they were reading an engrossing retelling of the foundation of Polis. It was an old favorite in her family to avoid dealing with their feelings.

Alas it ended too quick with the return of the waiters who filled their drinks and took their order. Lexa wanted to ask about the particulars on the dishes, but she knew they couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"Lexa, told me that you work at ArkTech," said Anya.

Lexa wanted to pull at her tie, half wishing her sister could stop evading the reason they were there, half wishing they could all ignore it to have dinner in peace.

"Yes, I work at the network solutions area." Said Clarke reaching for her wine.

°

Clarke was sure Lexa would faint any second, she reached for her hand on the table not quite sure who was comforting who.

"I want to apologize for what I did, to you." Said Lexa's sister. "Not even the best intentions can justify such an action."

"Having me followed is the least of my problems with you," said Clarke. Her expression hardening in a heartbeat.

°

Was that fear on Anya’s face? Lexa didn't move.

"Lex, can you give us a minute?" Said Clarke with a reassuring smile.

"Ok," she stood up. "Please don't kill her," she whispered in Clarke's ear before kissing her temple.

°

Clarke observed Lexa walking to the bar. On her way there she spoke with their waiter, probably delaying their food. She returned her attention to the woman sitting across from her.

"I want to yell at you for making us feel unsafe, for making her feel worthless," stated Clarke. "She thinks the world of you, and it broke my heart to see her so lost wondering what the hell she had done for you to hate her so much."

The genuine look of regret on the CEO's face halted her speech.

"She always sees the best in people," said Anya playing with the stem of her glass of wine. "Luna got us fooled and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't go through that again. I know you probably hate me; I don't blame you."

"Hating you won't make her life any easier and she is going to need our support more than ever. But if you feel that you can't be there for her, please let her know now. Because I won't be idle if you break her trust again."

Anya nodded. "Can we start over?"

Clarke offered her right hand to Anya. "Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin,” the way the CEO's eyebrows showed surprise reminded her a bit of Lexa.

"Anya Woods, nice to meet you."

°

Lexa could not make what they were saying from the bar, she admired Clarke's relaxed yet secure pose, it belonged in any board room. Anya would respect that; however, they weren't there to get her sister's respect.

Clarke smile lightened the room, the handshake that followed gave her hope that everything was going to be alright.

Well, not that alright. She had never blushed that much with the embarrassing stories Anya shared with Clarke. Lexa grasped the blonde's hand feeling better than ever before.

"Excuse me," said Clarke standing from the table to answer her phone.

"She is something," said Anya taking precise portions from her dessert with a spoon so small Lexa wondered when she will finish hers.

"Yes, she is," said Lexa with a dreamy look to the terrace where Clarke had gone.

"So, she knows you are living the company," it wasn't a question but there was no anger behind it. "What did she say?"

"That she'll be by my side no matter what."

***

Clarke walked out of ArkTech chatting with Harper and Raven. The frustration that always characterized their after-work conversations had turned into promise and hope for a better way of doing things. There was still one person missing in all of it, Octavia.

"HR is still going through the whole thing with Jaha and O," said Clarke to her friends. "It might be another week before we get an answer from them."

"I hope she can come back," said Harper. "I swear I sleep a lot better and our workload is more reasonable."

"Yeah, it helps that the new boss is not an idiot." Said Raven.

"Of course," Harper agreed.

"Who's going to be in charge of your team?" Asked Raven.

"I can't tell you that guys," Clarke really wanted to share the good news with her friends but until HR confirmed everything, she had to keep the info to herself.

Raven shrugged slowing down when they reached the street.

"We are still on for tomorrow night, right?" Asked Raven giving her a hug. "We have so much to celebrate."

"Of course," said Clarke feeling Harper joining the group hug.

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Go, sexy over there must be waiting," said Raven pointing towards the other block.

°

It didn’t matter how many times she waited in that same spot for Clarke she will always get a rush with the anticipation of seeing her again. These last couple of weeks had become her favorite noticing how the young Manager eased into her new role.

"Hi, waiting for someone?"

Lexa smiled before turning around. "Yes, my girlfriend. Maybe you know her, blonde, throaty voice, blue eyes," she grabbed the blonde by the waist "Lips to die for..."

She didn't care they were on the street where a lot of people who knew her could see them, all she cared about was to show Clarke how much she loved her.

"And don't get me started on her hands."

"Her hands?" asked Clarke melting in the hug.

"They are incredibly talented," said Lexa, moving them a step to the left to make way for the commuters heading the subway. Her phone buzzed in her pocket once. "We should get going," said Lexa holding Clarke's hand. "Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday this weekend?

"The guys at work invited me over for some drinks tomorrow,"

"Sounds fun." They joined the mass of people hurrying to get home.

The sound of the upcoming train, the dozen conversations that filtered in and out of her attention made it a bit difficult to have a conversation. So they walked holding hands and sharing loving glances.

°

"I'm still working out in the calendar so we can take all the days off Jaha didn't authorize," said Clarke sitting down holding her backpack in front of her, Lexa was about to sit when they noticed a man dead on his feet.

The executive pointed to the seat making eye contact with the man, she nodded and sat down letting an exhausted sigh.

"Thank you, miss," he said. "I haven't' being able to sit all day."

"You work in Tondc?" asked Lexa.

"Yes, several buildings all over Tondc. This week I had to be at the Tower and well, those stairwells are always the death of me," he said tapping his knees.

"So, you don't work at Trigeda Corp?" inquired Lexa.

"Not directly, we are contractors."

Clarke noticed her girlfriend expression turn into a pensive one, and then the slight raise of her eyebrows that indicated that she had come up with an idea. They talked the rest of the way with him, hearing his stories of the time he worked as a limo driver for all the celebrities that lived back then in Polis.

They parted ways at Trimani station, Lexa looked around to the other passengers before sitting next to Clarke.

"So, when will you be able to take some time off?" she asked, returning to their previous conversation.

"If everything goes alright, I can have two weeks off next month," said Clarke taking Lexa's hand and comparing their lengths before intertwining their fingers.

"Good thing this can be used whenever you want," said Lexa getting an envelope out of her jacket with one hand and giving it to Clarke.

She took it unable to contain her smile. That morning had started with a breakfast in Lexa's sinfully large bed while she opened a lifetime supply of sketching materials followed by a make out that was cut short by the pressing time to get to work. It had left her frustrated the whole day.

"Open it," said Lexa exited.

"Oh, Lex..." Clarke held the birthday card with a cartoon of the Earth on the cover, inside it read: Anywhere you want to go, anytime you want to, for as long as you want to be there. Her lower lip began to tremble.

°

"Is it too much?" asked Lexa.

"It's perfect," said Clarke wiping her tears, hugging her. Her tears falling in earnest.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," said Lexa.

"These are happy tears."

"Good because I have another surprise for you," said Lexa feeling the slight curve to the left the train made before they reached Kongeda station.

They reached the exit on McAllen street were the street vendors provided breakfast to the commuters in Polis. It was empty of food trucks or foldable tables, people walked from the subway station to the bus or to catch a taxi dodging two chairs near the micro coffee shop.

Lexa guided Clarke to one of the chairs, just as Clarke was about to ask what they were doing, the opera singer began a short concert that lasted until another buzz form her phone alerted Lexa. Everything was going according to plan, they reached Clarke's building a little after eight thirty.

"Clarke..." Said Lexa trying to stop her from kissing her neck but at the same time keeping her as close as humanly possible.

°

"Surprise!"

"You guys are going to pay for my therapy," complained Aden.

"Oh, my God. Not again." Clarke leaned against Lexa's shoulder accepting the fact that this was going to be the way her chivalrous girlfriend will meet her family.

"Uhm, why don't we give them some space." said her Dad looking everywhere but the door. "So, you can recover your..."

"Individual positions?" finished her Mom just as mortified herding her Dad and brother to the kitchen.

"That'll be nice," said Clarke.

°

"You planned this with Aden?" asked Clarke changing from her work clothes to a pair of jeans and a sweater Lexa was sure belonged to her.

"No, he did. I just helped him a bit," she responded losing her tie and undoing the top buttons of her white shirt. She turned to Clarke silently asking if she should leave the jacket on or off.

"Off," said Clarke. "When did he got your number?"

"He asked me for it the day he caught us making out on your table," said Lexa leaving the cufflinks on Clarke's nightstand. "He wanted to make sure I wasn't a serial killer," she made a show of rolling her sleeves in a casual forearm roll. "My only task was to make sure you got here when everything was ready."

"He does it every year, but last year I didn't make it home because I was working," said Clarke grazing the exposed skin of her forearms.

Lexa trembled at the contact. "Stop, or we'll never leave this room."

"Ready to meet the Griffins?"

"I'm ready."

°

Clarke stepped out of her bedroom holding Lexa's hand, "Mom, Dad. This is Lexa, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Griffin, Dr. Griffin," said Lexa.

"Call me Jake," said her Dad in that enthusiastic way of his, extending his hand to her.

Lexa took the offered hand. "Jake," repeated Lexa giving a small nod of acknowledgment.

"I'm Abby," said her Mom shaking Lexa's hand too.

"Come on! Before the ice-cream melts in this dumb heat." Aden urged them.

Probably the best gift Clarke got that day was how well her parents had received Lexa. She had talked endlessly with her Dad about the city and he was happy to have a new pair of ears to rant about his idea to help with the water supply problem in the outskirts of town. Her mom had talked about her work in the hospital and Aden, well, he challenged her to a Mario Kart match to see if she was worthy of her.

"The semester is over, so I have the whole night," he said getting everything ready in her small living room.

"I do have to work tomorrow, though," said Lexa. "I'll make it quick."

"A worthy opponent it seems," Aden turned the TV on.

°

Lexa was thankful of the times she played with Clarke; she had won four of the five races she played against Aden before Jake asked his son to stop embarrassing himself. It was almost midnight when her car arrived.

"I don't want you to go," said Clarke in the lobby playing with the dark hair on the back of her neck.

"Me neither but, I feel weird with your parents knowing I spend the night here," she confessed keeping her hands respectfully on Clarke's waist.

"They saw us with my hand on your boob," Clarke blushed to a deep red. " I'm sure they might have a good idea of what happens in my bedroom."

"Still," said Lexa remembering the nights they had made love in Clarke's apartment. It was still a novel activity for them that they couldn't get enough of. "My place this weekend?"

"Oh, yes. That bed is calling my name."

***

"Are you sure?" Asked Lexa accepting her half of chicken sandwich for breakfast. They were reaching Tondc so they hurried with breakfast as best as they could in the cramped subway.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Clarke. She was willing to be the one to take the first step on getting to know Lexa's sister. Maybe they could only have a cordial relationship, but one thing was for sure, the elder Woods needed to meet new people and that night was a good way to start. "Besides, if she gets out of line, Raven can help me kick her butt."

"I don’t know Clarke; Anya is a black belt." Lexa reminded her.

"As if that could stop me or Raven," Clarke finally took a bite from her own half of sandwich. "Sometimes I feel like the worst are the odds against Raven, the more she thrives."

"Just leave something for my mother to bury," Lexa requested walking towards the Tower.

"No promises," said Clarke stopping when they reached the street corner. "Have a good day love," she said kissing the executive's cheek.

"You too."

°

Lexa sat expectantly on her father's ugly couch in his office, he and her sister were reading the proposal she had worked on the previous night. Partly because it was the first night in several weeks she had spent without Clarke, partly because even if she was leaving the company, she would do her best to leave it a bit better than it was when she arrived.

"As noble as it is," said her father. "It's not a good idea, cost wise."

"No, but is the right thing to do."

Anya was still making notes on the document, the moment she turned to look at them Lexa instinctively prepared for a fight.

"I agree with her," said Anya. "Isn't hypocritical from us to donate obscene amounts of money to everyone in Polis while the people that contribute with us are making minimum wages for backbreaking labor?"

Gustus moved his hand to his chest as if expecting to die in that second. Lexa simply nodded in silent thanks to her sister.

"I agree, but we cannot force our contractors to raise their employee's salary." He said to them.

"That's why I'm proposing to incorporate them into TrigedaCorp, so they work directly for us."

"Well, good luck with your grandfather," he said without malice.

"That's why I'm showing you this so we can polish it," Lexa told her father.

"We need to find a way to incorporate all those workers without creating a bigger problem with the contractors," said Anya.

"You are the boss," said Gustus looking at them with a hint of suspicion. He walked around his desk standing in front of it, he crossed his arms while leaning on the wooden surface. "So, which one of you is leaving?" He asked.

"How?" asked Lexa, not ready to share that with her father. But then again, anyone would notice the sudden change in her interaction with her sister. "Me," she said. "I need to find something for myself, I literally grew up here and I don't feel like doing this forever."

It lasted a second, but Lexa noticed the look of disappointment in her father's eyes. It almost made her want to take her words back.

"I understand how it is to never leave the office," he said stroking his beard lost in his thoughts, a dreamy smile replaced the sad look on his face. "I don't want you conceiving your kids in between meetings too."

"What?" Anya raised her voice for the first time.

"Oh, no! You didn't." Said Lexa scrambling from the ugly couch and dusting her pants in distress.

"I was... here?" Anya looked equally scandalized.

"Not here. In my old office," corrected her father clearly enjoying the turn of the conversation.

"That's my office now," Lexa crossed her arms as close as possible to the body, not wanting to touch any surface.

"It was long before CCTV was installed here and let me remind you that your mother and I weren't exactly public about our relationship," he said to Lexa.

"I feel like jumping from the Tower," said Lexa making a mental note to ask her assistant to have her office deep cleaned.

"That'll make it a full circle," said Anya pinching her nose.

"No, no, no." Her father said. "Lexa was conceived at your mother's office in Flokru HQ."

"That doesn't make it any better," lamented Lexa ready for that conversation to be over.

"Let me tell you girls, that those are some of my most treasured memories with your mother," he said with pride.

"You can send your ideas about the proposal on email," said Lexa. "We can discuss the details in a week's time."

She left the office unable to look at her father's assistant in the eye, wondering if she knew about her parents' escapades on TrigedaCorp property.

"Gross," said Anya reaching her at the elevators.

A soft ding announced the arrival of the elevator. They stood there looking at the indicators to see if it went up or down. It was going up. Lexa walked in behind Anya, she'll just ride one floor up and then two down to her office. Not that she was eager to go back.

"Hey, hmmm. Are you going to do something tonight?" Asked Anya taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Clarke's friends are throwing her a party at a bar here in Tondc. Yesterday was her birthday..."

"Oh. Another time then," said Anya.

"Actually, you are invited." Lexa wanted to memorize the astonished look on her sister's face. "Tell me you don't need to forget what we just heard," she moved to a side to let her walk out of the elevator.

"I don't know Lexa, it's your office the one they defiled." Said Anya.

"Was that a joke?" Asked Lexa incredulous.

"Yes, it was," Anya said walking away towards her office.

***

Clarke rearranged her hair for the umpteenth time in the operations floor bathroom.

"Can we go now?" Asked Harper impatiently. "O is already there."

"Ok, ok." She said holding her hair in a loose ponytail. "how do I look?"

"Good, let's go!"

°

Lexa reached the entrance of TrigedaCorp Tower, Ontari already waiting for her.

"Please tell me we are taking a car there," begged her friend.

Lexa nodded not wanting to see her friend being run over by a car. "We just need to wait for Anya to come down," she said looking back to the lobby in case her sister was there. The SUV she requested reached the bay.

"We're hanging with Anya now?"

"Yes," said Lexa mentally slapping herself for not telling her friend about Anya.

"Cool, cool," said Ontari.

"You don't have to..."

"Stop right there," said Ontari placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine with it, really," she continued arranging her tie and squeezing her shoulder in affection. "She is your sister, and even if she is a pain in the ass sometimes, I know how important she is to you. Besides, It'll be good to see her without Titus around."

"Thank you," Lexa hugged her friend.

"Ok, enough. You're going to make me cry," Ontari playfully pushed away.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin your chances with the ladies."

"Nah, I have my sights on someone else."

"Who?" Lexa racked her mind for anyone that might interest her friend.

"I'm not telling you, not yet." said her friend getting into the car.

"Ontari, don't do this to me." A disturbing idea popped up in her mind. "Is not my assistant, is she?"

Anya walked out of the Tower at that moment leaving Lexa wondering if her assistant was the mysterious woman that had her friend's attention.

°

Clarke took a moment to appreciate how different this party was to the one from last year. They had been working nonstop for days, trying to keep everything running smoothly while Bellamy ignored his duties, trying to cope with the hell it was working with Jaha. Now he was dancing with his future husband happier than ever.

Harper looked relaxed next to Monty, no longer having to do her boss's job. Monty on his part still looked a bit scared about the offer she presented him that morning to take over her job as a supervisor.

Octavia had refused to talk about anything to do with ArkTech, and she didn't blame her.

Lastly, Raven was having a loud discussion with Ontari and Anya about why in her opinion whiskey tasted better if you added water to it.

"Having fun?" Asked Lexa close to her ear to be heard above the loud music and chatter.

"Yes," she said. "There is something that I've wanted to do from the last twenty-four hours."

°

Clarke's detailed description of what she had been thinking made Lexa curl her toes in anticipation. Keeping a stoic semblance, she reached for her beer having her throat gone dry in less than a second, she nearly choked at the comment from Clarke on how she wanted to occupy her mouth.

"My place, now." Lexa stood from the table extending her arm towards her girlfriend.

°

A buzzing phone woke Clarke up from a blissful sleep, Lexa slept curled next to her.

"Lex, honey. Your phone," she said caressing the brunette's back.

"I was having an amazing dream about a blonde," responded Lexa turning to face her. The phone began to buzz again, Lexa took it reading the message having trouble focusing on the screen with only one eye open.

"Everything ok?" Asked Clarke.

"It's Ontari asking if I've heard from Anya." Said Lexa sitting on the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

°

"Hey, buddy. Sorry, I just saw your message..."

"You Woods are lousy friends, you know." Interrupted Ontari. "First you leave with Clarke, which I totally get, but when I turn around Anya is gone too."

"Last time I checked Anya was with you and Raven," Lexa heard a voice talking to Ontari that sounded much like Costia's. Another tone alerted her about an incoming call. "Wait, wait, I have another call. I call you back, ok?"

"Alright," said Ontari not too happy. The last thing Lexa heard was the familiar voice in the background asking her friend where she wanted to go for breakfast. It was Costia. "Oh, my..."

"Lexa, I need your help," said Anya her voice sounded muffled as if she was hiding under a couch or a pillow.

Clarke's phone began to ring, the blonde picked it up, they shared a concerned look with the loud voice coming from the other side of Clarke's phone.

"It's Raven, she is freaking out about something," said Clarke wrapping herself in the sheets and getting off the bed to speak with her friend in the living room.

"Are you ok?" Asked Lexa returning her attention to her sister.

"Clarke's friend, the engineer..."

"Holly shit, Raven!"

Lexa ran to the living room still naked, half expecting to find the engineer there. Clarke was pacing around the coffee table while listening to her friend.

"Anya, what happened?" Lexa asked.

"That's the problem, I can't remember much of it, just bits and pieces." Anya sighed. "She is hiding in the bathroom."

°

Clarke could not believe that from all people that Raven had make move on the only one that had fallen for the Latina's charm was Lexa's sister.

"Ok, Raven take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"We were talking and drinking a lot... next thing I know I woke up in this ridiculously huge bedroom," said Raven. The echo of the bathroom amplified the sound of her voice. "She obviously can't remember my name and I don't know hers either, I just keep calling her Woods in my head because that's your girlfriend's last name," rambled Raven.

Clarke turned to her girlfriend who mouthed her sister's name while pointing at her phone, both shrugged not knowing what they were supposed to do.

"Clarke, Anya is asking me, to tell you, to ask Raven if she wants breakfast so they can talk it over," said Lexa. "Or if she wants her to leave the apartment to give her space."

"Raven..."

"I heard," said the engineer.

Everyone waited long painstaking minutes before Raven responded.

"Breakfast sounds good."

Lexa relayed the answer to her sister who apparently was holding her breath.

"Griff, is Lexa mad at me?" Asked Raven with an uncharacteristic insecure voice.

"Why would you think that Lexa is mad at you?"

Lexa frowned in confusion; Clarke put her phone on speaker.

"Because I slept with her sister, I really like her, and I don't want this to cause any trouble between the two of you."

"We'll be ok, don't worry," Lexa reassured the engineer.

"I wish I could remember last night," said Raven regretfully. "However, I'm sure I got my rockets off on those tights..."

"Ew," said Lexa hurrying back to her bedroom.

"Ok, I am hanging up now," said Clarke not wanting to get into detail about her sister in law aptitude on the bed. If Raven was joking it meant that she had gone over her shock.

°

"Crazy morning, huh?" said Clarke walking in the bedroom.

Lexa peaked out from under the covers, the morning sun filtering through the window gave Clarke a nearly divine glow. She thanked the stars that put her directly on the blonde's path.

"Well, at least Anya got along with your friend," said Lexa patting the bed in invitation. "Ready for round... I lost count."

"Let's start all over again then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for all your comments and kudos.  
> Next chapter will be up on April 30th.


	16. Chapter XVI

The smell of fresh made orange juice reached her nose as Lexa walked to the garden in her parents' home. The air had carried the promise of rain for a week, and today seemed like the day they'll get a rainy Sunday.

"Clarke?" Asked Anya from her usual place in the garden table without looking form her laptop.

"She's at home. I'm about to drop a bomb on mom and I don't want her to direct her anger towards Clarke," said Lexa taking a seat next to her sister.

"Smart," said Anya.

"Good morning miss Woods," said Willa. "Coffee?" She asked lifting he carafe.

"Good Morning, Willa. Yes, please." She watched in anticipation as the cup of coffee was filled, the aroma always brought a smile to her face. "Raven?" Asked Lexa still not believing what had happened on Friday.

"We talked," said Anya.

"Good," Lexa added sugar to her coffee. Transforming the strong smell into a sweet earthy one.

"We had breakfast," Anya continued.

"That's great," said Lexa happy that her sister was ok.

"We went to a clinic to get checked for any STD's, we are waiting for the results."

"Okay," Lexa grimaced not sure if she needed that many details. Lexa enjoyed her cup of coffee, waiting for their parents to come out.

"She's an interesting person," Anya said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I forgot you are into nerds," said Lexa hearing her mother talking with her father on their way out from the house. She took a deep breath.

"Father took it well," said Anya offering an encouraging smile. "Maybe there is nothing to worry about."

"Alexandra, what a pleasant surprise," said Becca kissing her head.

"Hi, mom." Said Lexa.

"My girls," Gustus greeted them before taking the chair out for their mother to sit.

In less than a second the staff began to serve breakfast, eggs benedict on smoked salmon, fruits and English muffins.

"Willa, do we have some croissants?"

"Yes, Mr. Woods."

"I've sent you the budgets for the gala," said her mother preparing her coffee.

"That's in a month an a half, we always get the invoices after," said Lexa confused.

"I want you more involved in this, next year you'll be in charge of it."

"About that," said Lexa downing her coffee.

"What's going on?" Asked her mother.

"I've been doing some thinking about the future, my future." Lexa drummed her fingers on the now empty coffee cup. "Trying to see where the company fits in it, and I think is time for me to..."

Becca raised her hand to stop her.

"The company is yours," said her mother. "it's was a gift from my mother to me and gift from me to my children," she continued looking at them. "That's why Anya is in charge, you were supposed to take over as CFO after your father retires in two years."

"Becca, love." Said Gustus reaching for her hand.

"You agreed to this," continued Becca. "And now you are telling me you are leaving?"

"You made me think there was no other path for me," Lexa pointed. "And working with Titus and Anya has been next to impossible."

"Anya can be stubborn..."

"We've been miserable," Anya finally spoke.

"Are you quitting too?" Asked their mother in that severe tone that meant trouble.

"No, I'm not leaving the company. But I support Lexa's decision."

"Mom? " said Lexa unable to bear the tears that pooled in her mother's eyes.

"I need a moment," said Becca leaving the table.

Lexa got up from her chair to follow her, but her father stopped her.

"Give her a moment," he said with a sad voice.

°

Pizza for lunch was never a bad idea on a Sunday with friends that needed a tether to reality after a bizarre Saturday with one of the most powerful people in the city. Raven had asked her if they could see each other on Sunday.

Clarke debated with herself if that was a professional thing to do, considering she was Raven's boss now. It was Lexa's thumb softly caressing the worry away from her eyebrows that helped make her mind.

"I swear Clarke, this place fits in her bedroom," said Raven in between mouthfuls of pizza and keeping her dog Ruffles from stealing it from the box. "No, you dufus," said Raven to the dog taking the pizza box and placing it atop the stove. "You can't eat pizza, it's bad for you," she washed her hands and pulled a canister from the wire shelf Raven had as a pantry. "You and Lexa are taking everything so damn well."

"I'm still shocked," said Clarke guilty eating her pizza under the sad dog's eyes that perked up with the sound of the treats rattling in the container.

"Tell me about it," said Raven sitting on the couch patting her lap in invitation to Ruffles. "She was so adorable about the whole thing," said Raven nearly swooning. "In a stoic, all business kind of way."

Clarke laughed at the cute dog struggling to get on the couch on its own while Raven's encouraged him. The engineer took pity on Ruffles and help him up ending with the dog curled half on top of her.

The place was silent with Clarke finishing her pizza and Raven scratching the dog's ears with a faraway look on her face.

"Spill it," said Clarke after the third sigh from Raven.

"Do you think she'll be up for a live-coding party?"

"You are such a nerd," Clarke joked cleaning the bar that divided the open kitchen and the living room.

°

Lexa put her phone away wishing she could put her sadness far from her mind just as easily. She heard the ducks near the lake in Trimani Park, she chuckled remembering a sketching session she had with Clarke after her return from Europe. The blonde had explained to her how to abstract the overall shape of the animal into basic geometric figures.

_"You have to learn how to do this if you want to be a good architect," said Clarke watching her struggling with proportion. "Don't think too much about getting it right on the first time."_

_"Practice," said Lexa comparing the drawing she made with the duck chilling at the edge of the lake she was using as a reference. It was ugly._

_"Have fun with the process," said Clarke flipping through the pages of her sketchbook, ready to add another masterpiece to her collection._

A cluster of tourists walking to the museum blocked her view of the lake when they passed Lexa could see Clarke walking to their bench.

"How did it go?" asked her girlfriend guiding her head down to her lap.

"She locked herself in her office," said Lexa. All she could see from her new position were the grey clouds ready to burst and Clarke's face.

°

"When I told my parents I was quitting Med school to pursue Arts I was sure they'll never speak to me again," said Clarke playing with Lexa's hair. "They had worked hard to pay for my education," she said remembering the very thing her mother had told her. "What I mean is, I guess it was hard for my parents to let go of the expectations they had about my future."

Clarke thought of all the doctor play-sets she got when growing up from her parents and their friends, the well-intentioned comments that suggested she could be a good engineer like her dad for her solving skills, the awe from her mother at her steady hands when she had begun to draw.

"Is only natural to imagine your kids doing something that has to do with the things you like." A wave of longing and excitement filled her, it grew with the warm feeling of Lexa's hand on top of hers. "I'll love to teach my kids how to draw, how to paint. How to play soccer."

"I see your point," said Lexa.

They stayed the rest of the afternoon in the park until a raindrop landed right on the tip of Lexa's nose. It wasn't enough warning though, with hundreds of yards from their bench to any cover from the rain there was no escape from the downpour. An hour later they reached Clarke's apartment soaked from head to toe.

°

The meeting room next to Anya's office emptied, leaving Lexa alone with her sister. She liked the palpable change in her the CEO's attitude from confrontational to compromising without losing her sharp. Anya had grilled her on how they were going to proceed on the issue with their contractors and the low wages paid to the people in charge of keeping the facilities running. Lexa had worked hard with her team and HR to find a solution, in the past week Clarke had been her soundboard on things that they got stuck on while they made dinner.

After two hours locked up int the meeting room, they had reached an agreement on how they were going to go about it with their contractors, it made Lexa rethink for a second her decision of leaving the company.

"Remember when dad would put a movie for us here when he worked late?" said Anya.

Lexa nodded, "He only did it when Titus was abroad."

The room itself hadn't changed much, except for the video conference set up, in her thirty years of life it had gone from a bulky device with a camera on it and those huge TV's the size of a wardrobe to a video wall made up of flat screens with camera's strategically placed to give the illusion of being talking eye to eye with their interlocutors.

In the adjacent room were a bunch of servers that helped with the conferences. That was probably the only off-limits room on the top floors in the Tower for them. Once she had sneaked in trying to put on a VHS without their father's permission only to end up messing up the configuration of the whole thing, Anya took the blame.

"Have you spoke with mom?"

"No," said Lexa turning her attention to the leather folder she carried to every meeting.

"Give her time," said Anya gathering her documents and placing them in a folder identical to hers.

"Talking about time," said Lexa getting her two-weeks notice out. "I'll give it to dad after we are done with this."

Anya held it as if not believing it, she read it in silence. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"When you get back to school, no more frat parties."

Lexa laughed for the first time in that room since she started working at TrigedaCorp. "I promise."

°

Clarke heard Monty doing a recap of the day with his team, he had accepted the position of supervisor with the only condition of keeping his desk.

"How was the operation this week?" she asked him.

"Interesting, fun." He said. "Harper helped me with some questions I've had." His team was getting ready to leave, on the other hall, the night shift was beginning to arrive.

"That's great," said Clarke happy to see Monty enjoying his new position.

"I think he is happier that he doesn't have to take any more calls," Jasper joked good-naturedly. "Monty, I know who can be your second in command.

"Who?"

"It has to be someone smart, resourceful, pretty," he said putting locking his drawer where he kept his stash of exotic teas.

"I'm not choosing you," said Monty to his friend.

"Should I be jealous," said Harper from her workstation.

"I wasn't talking about me," said Jasper. "I was talking about Maya."

Everyone turned to the quiet girl who seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the attention on her.

"No, I still have a lot to learn." She said fidgeting with the sleeves of her cardigan.

Clarke was about to reprimand Jasper when he spoke.

"It's true," he said sincerely.

"Ok, everyone. Let's go home." Monty suggested putting on his brand new backpack. "It's going to drive me crazy carrying this thing everywhere."

"You get used to it," said Harper waving goodbye to Clarke.

She watched them go, Finn arrived ten minutes late with an apologetic look in his face.

"Too bad O said no," Raven shouldered her backpack.

"Bell told me she got a job at some concert promoting company."

"Griff, do you know what that means?" Said Raven with glee. "Free tickets."

Clarke smiled. If things with Anya worked out, Raven probably would never have to worry about the price of a concert ticket ever again.

°

Lexa checked her phone before leaving her office, the last message she got was from Costia telling her she was stuck in traffic with Ontari on their way to Louwoda Kliron.

"Need a ride to ArkTech?" Asked Anya waiting by the elevator.

"I'm seeing Clarke at the street corner," said Lexa pressing the call button.

"It's drizzling," said her sister.

"Ok." Lexa readjusted her tie and jacket.

Lexa waited patiently for Anya to speak.

"Should I have bought her a gift?" Asked Anya fidgeting with her hair while they went down the elevator to the parking lot. "To Raven," clarified Anya.

"I think is a bit late for that, but you can pay for the beer," she answered.

"Dinner?"

"Ask her," she said looking into her the apprehensive eyes of her sister. It wasn't everyday that she would let her guard down.

"What about..."

"You'll go bald trying to guess what she wants. Just ask her."

It had been a long time since Lexa went down to the parking lot. She rolled her eyes at her sister's car, she felt the Rolls might be too flashy to go out on a Friday night but she didn't want to add to her sister's worry.

"I just want it to be..."

"Perfect?"

Anya nodded. "What was the first thing you gave Clarke?"

"Two sets of Velcro ties," she said looking out of the window.

"I think I'm asking advise from the wrong person," lamented Anya.

"They were very useful and she liked them," she explained.

"Ok, ok. Anything else?"

"Turn off your phone," said Lexa. "Just until the set is over," she quickly added at the look of panic Anya was giving her. "Calm down, have fun."

"Have fun," Anya mumbled.

"This is it," said Lexa getting out of the car.

°

"I thought we were taking the subway to the Gallery," said Clarke before kissing Lexa's cheek.

"Anya offered me a ride here," said Lexa. "Hello, Raven."

"Hey," said the engineer was taken aback by the luxurious vehicle. "Shit Woods, nice ride"

"It's yours, have fun," said Clarke seeing her friend get in the car with Anya.

"You think they'll be ok?" Asked Lexa taking Clarke's hand and walking to the subway.

"Yes, it's Raven. She'll talk your sister's ear off about whatever she's been working on this week." Said Clarke still not making much sense into what Raven was trying to tell her about testing and refactoring a code she was working on.

They made their way to the Gallery located in one of the many artistic hubs in Polis. Louwoda Kliron attracted a wealthy crowd looking for the next big thing. If you got to exhibit your work in any of the Galleries there you could say that you have made it.

"I still think your work would do amazing here," said Lexa. Walking by the front window of a small café displaying an abstract painting.

"You are biased." Said Clarke admiring the piece. "Besides, I don’t' think I could deal with the stress of coming up with something amazing every time."

"Lex!" They heard Ontari calling out from a parked SUV.

Clarke greeted their friend who opened the door and offered her hand to a stunning woman in a beautiful pink dress.

"Hi, you must be Clarke," said Lexa's friend. "I'm Costia.

"Hi, yes. I'm Clarke." She said not quite sure if she was nervous because she wanted to get along with Costia or because how incredible was to meet someone as famous as her.

"I've been told you are quite the artist."

"Oh, it's just a hobby," she said walking next to Lexa to one of the many Galleries on that street. The atmosphere was charged with the energy of the many cafés and the bohemian spirit of Louwoda Kliron.

"I'm sure you're going to appreciate this more than these two."

"I can appreciate a good piece of art," said Ontari offering her arm to Costia.

"Darling, you called an ambulance on a performer."

"The man wasn't moving," Ontari argued.

"That was the point of the piece."

"How we were supposed to know that. He was right outside the bathroom I thought he OD'd," added Lexa letting Clarke enter the Gallery before her.

Polaris was filled with people talking animatedly about the exhibited pieces, posing for photographers and drinking champagne. Soft music could be heard everywhere, but it wasn't a recognizable song.

"Walk with me?" she asked Lexa moving to an empty area, the sound changed, she walked back the place she was before next to an Onix sculpture. "Do you hear that?" she asked the aspiring architect.

"The music changes," Lexa said looking down to the floor. "Sensors under the wooden slats?" she asked putting all her weight on one foot.

Clarke looked to the ceiling, "Look, they're up there."

"What are we looking at?" asked Ontari catching up with them.

"The ambient music changes depending on how we move around the exhibit," said Clarke.

"That is art," declared Ontari. "Not that pile of plastic caps," she said pointing to said piece with her champagne glass.

"Mind if I steal her?" said Costia to Lexa.

"I feel like I should be offended," said Ontari.

Clarke laughed and went away with the model.

°

Lexa strolled to another sculpture, it was a sort of explosion made out of old license plates cut into long triangular pieces bent and welded together. She could swear the one in the top corner was hers.

"Ontari," she called her friend. "Look." she pointed to said area.

"Is that your license plate?" asked her friend getting way too close to the piece. A security guard loomed near them in silent warning. "Who steals a car to make this?"

"Stealing?" they heard an indignant voice from behind them. Both turned around, a young woman with colorful hair looked at them in disdain.

"That license plate sort of matches the one of a car stolen almost a year ago," said Lexa.

"I wouldn't know," said the woman dismissively. "I got them from friends and colleagues that collect them for me."

Lexa's gut told her that it wasn't true. Money laundry through art was a thing, maybe Clarke was alright with not getting involved with any of it.

"Let's go see the plastic cap's pile," suggested Ontari getting away from the weird woman.

They made a couple of circuits in the gallery half commenting on the pieces, half watching the two women walking ahead of them.

"You and Costia," she said.

"We've been hanging out since she came back," Ontari walked around the gallery paying more attention to Costia than to the exhibit around her. "We are seeing where this take us."

It wasn't the first time they were each other's dates, but Lexa could see something different in their mannerisms, something that spoke of a higher level of intimacy between them.

"How much longer until we can eat?" complained her friend.

Their next stop was a restaurant two blocks from there.

"Okay, so Lexa has this theory about a ring of artists slash car thieves that operate here in Polis to make crappy art," said Ontari.

"All I'm saying it is suspicious," said Lexa taking a sip from her drink. "The photo of the dismantled cars had one that I swear it was my car," she felt Clarke's hand on her tight.

"Are you going to the police?" Asked Ontari fishing the strawberry from her cocktail with a fork and passing it to Costia.

"No, what for?" Lexa thought about her first date with Clarke and how she promised to whatever higher power was watching that if she ever found out who stole her car she will give them a bounty for pointing her towards the woman beside her. "I have some news," she said placing her hand atop Clarke's. "I'm leaving the company."

"You are quitting TrigedaCorp?" asked Costia in disbelief. "Wow! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to school," she said with excitement building up inside her.

"Anya must have gone crazy," commented Costia.

"Actually she supports this," said Clarke.

"We'll announce it at the annual gala," Lexa told them. "Would you like to be my date?" she asked her girlfriend.

"I need to find something to wear," said the blonde.

"Don't worry Clarke, I got you." intervened Costia.

***

"I wish I could have this every morning," said Clarke enjoying not having to do her own makeup or hair. Pascal the makeup artist kept complimenting her with every new process to get her ready for the TrigedaCorp Annual Gala. A week before the Gala, Costia had offered to go shopping with her and when Raven told her that she was going too it got even more fun.

"I only have the patience to do this once a year," said Ontari next to Clarke. "Suits are way easier to get together, not to mention the shoes and I don't get cold so easy." She finished putting on her earrings. "Everything alright, you look a bit green?"

"I'm scared," said Clarke.

"Why?"

"I'm going to meet Lexa's parents and her grandfather," she said.

"He can be difficult," said Ontari. "But don't worry," she said to her. "The place will be full of people, so any chances of running into him tonight are next to none."

"And her parents?"

"They're going to love you," said Costia sincerely.

°

Lexa flipped through the admissions guide of Polis University, taking note in her phone of the documents she needed and the essay she had to submit. Clarke's laugh reached her bedroom. In the last months, the constant presence of the blonde made her once cold apartment begins to feel like home, but if you asked Lexa she still preferred the little artsy apartment on McAllen street.

"Are you decent?" Asked Ontari from the other side of the closed door.

"Yes," she said placing the guide on the bed, taking a jewelry box and racing to the door.

"You scrub well," she joked with a big smile. Her friend was wearing a black long-sleeved dress.

Ontari punched her arm. "Shut up," she said. "The hell you are waiting? Go!" Ontari pushed her to the living room.

"Oh..." Lexa placed her hand on her chest in awe at seeing Clarke in the middle of the living room.

"Lex, breathe," said Costia from the couch.

"You like it?" asked Clarke with a lovely blush on her face, Clarke spun to show her royal blue dress, with her hair flowing down her back in a half up half down style.

"I... I have no words," she said rooted on the spot. Ontari cleared her throat next to her. "Right." Lexa offered a long velvet box to Clarke.

"Lex..." said the blonde. "You didn't have to."

"I saw them and thought of you," she said opening the box for Clarke.

°

Clarke blinked her tears away in fear of ruining Pascal's hard work of. It was a silver earrings and necklace set with small sapphires.

"May I?" asked Lexa.

She nodded not trusting her voice. Lexa took the necklace from the box while she moved her hair to a side. Costia and Ontari talked near the window giving them some privacy.

"You are so beautiful," whispered Lexa in her ear clasping the necklace.

Still unable to speak Clarke turned in Lexa's arms and reached for Lexa's hand placing it above her heart.

"I love you too," said the brunette leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't ruin her make up," said Costia. "Hands off her at least after the speeches."

"I'm a patient woman," said Lexa.

°

Clarke wanted to pinch herself, the tux Lexa was wearing fought for the first place in Clarke's mental ranking of her favorite looks on Lexa. She looked striking in her white jacket escorting her outside to the waiting car.

The ride to the venue was like the time she had spent most of her commute back home stealing glances at her on the other side of the subway car.

"Are you guys going to stare at each other the whole night?" Asked Ontari for the third time since they arrived at the Gala. It was full of people, mostly high-level workers from TrigedaCorp and some guests from different companies.

"Alexandra," a woman with a terse voice called Lexa's attention.

"Mother," said her girlfriend nearly standing in attention. "This is my girlfriend, Clarke Griffin," said Lexa.

"Nice meeting you Miss Griffin."

Clarke felt the judgment in the woman's eyes, but Lexa's hold on her quelled her fears.

"Becca Fleim."

Clarke shook her hand finding hints of Anya and Lexa in the minuscule expressions on the woman's eyes.

"Lexa, my girl." Said a bearded man approaching them.

"Dad," said Lexa shaking his hand.

Lexa's dad turned to look at her the warm in his eyes and easy demeanor was all Lexa. "Gustus Woods," he introduced himself.

"Clarke Griffin," she said.

"She is Lexa's girlfriend," said Becca with a hint of a smile.

If possible his smile grew bigger. "Welcome to our family Miss Griffin."

"Please call me Clarke," she said liking the man immediately.

"Only if you call me Gustus."

"Ok, Gustus."

°

The speeches were long over, it was the part of the gala that Lexa hated the most. Mingling.

"What are you having?" Asked Anya leaning against the bar.

"Scotch, neat." She said mentally ready to leave the party.

Anya ordered her drink. "They sure are getting along with father," she commented looking back to their table.

Their father was having a lively conversation with Clarke and Raven. "He told them about your goth phase," Lexa said.

Anya groaned.

°

Clarke followed Raven to the smoking area to ironically get some air while Lexa and Anya had a talk with their mother.

"She's scary," said Raven plopping down on a bench.

"Their mom?"

"Yup."

"Raven?" Anya said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," the engineer stood up. "See you later Griff."

"Yeah, have fun," Clarke said closing her eyes for just a moment, she was exhausted. Lexa seemed just as tired but she kept talking with all the guests that approached her. On the bright side, the food they had for dinner had been exquisite.

"Did you like my speech?" asked Lexa taking a seat next to her.

"It was emotive," she said. "I though Ontari was going to cry."

"My mother likes to use this event to speak of important matters," said Lexa.

"Everything Ok?"

Lexa nodded "She told me that you are invited for breakfast on Sunday," said Lexa letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"This Sunday?"

"Every Sunday," Lexa pointed.

"Do you think Costia will mind if I run my lipstick?"

Lexa shrugged before leaning in for a kiss.

"So this is the tramp who got you to quit."

Clarke thought that maybe the man who spoke was talking to someone else, but they were the only ones in the area. "Excuse me?" she said standing up anger flaring up from her eyes.

"You are blinded by your stupid sentimentality," he said to Lexa. "Don't you see she's just like the other gold digger. You are a fool Lexa, an idiot..."

"Shut up!" Clarke yelled to the man.

"What's happening?" asked Becca walking in with Anya and Gustus behind her.

"I already called security," said Anya reaching for Raven's hand. Costia and Ontari stood next to Lexa.

"Good, so they can remove this slut from here," he said clearly offended.

"Enough!" commanded Lexa, everyone froze in shock.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"I'm done with you," said Lexa grabbing him by the lapels to the little army of suited bulky men walked to them. "Get him out of here," Lexa ordered unwavering.

"Don't touch me!" Titus vociferated to the security guards recovering from the shock of being manhandled by Lexa.

"Get out," spat Anya standing in front of Raven.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked holding her close.

"Oh my God he is a prick," said Clarke.

"I thought he wouldn't be here," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's go home," she said.

***

Lexa looked up to the ceiling in Clarke's apartment hearing the dog upstairs dragging something from one side of the living room to the other. It was a quiet Thursday night, her last week at Trigeda Corp would begin on Monday. She would miss commuting with Clarke every day, to share her breakfast with her trying not to fall in the subway.

They agreed on spending the weekdays at Clarke's due to its closeness to Kongeda Station and the weekends in Lexa's apartment except on the days Aden would visit.

"You could go back to school," said Lexa eating her salmon with gusto. "We can afford it."

Clarke made that face that meant she loved to hear her say that. "Some time ago I would have jumped at the chance," she placed her hand on top of hers. "But I have this right now." she signaled to the laptop on the coffee table "I'm in a position to improve things at ArkTech. Not in high levels but at least in Tier 0."

"I want to make all your dreams come true, whatever you want, say it and it's yours," Lexa said meaning every word. Before knowing Clarke she wouldn't have imagined leaving the company to chase her dream.

"And I love you so damned much for it," Clarke caressed her cheek. "One of the reasons I took the job was because I know I can count on you. Not to fix things, but to guide me or just to hear me complain."

"I'd like to do that for the rest of my life," said Lexa certain that the future would bring great things. Lexa really didn't plan anything about the how, but she had resolved to wait for the perfect opportunity to arise and this was just as perfect. "Clarke, would you marry me?" she asked pulling out a slim velvet box that she had carried for more than a month in her pocket.

°

In an ideal world. Clarke Griffin crosses McCallan Street at twelve pass seven am. Freshly showered, dressed and ready to start her day. In her backpack, she would carry a travel mug, filled with delicious French pressed coffee and a sandwich for lunch. But most importantly, she would already have breakfast. It’ll give her time to enjoy her walk from her building to the subway station six blocks away. She’ll get to her desk five minutes to eight o’clock, prepared to take on whatever it came to Tier 0's way.

"Everything ok?" asked Lexa getting her attention with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Clarke looked at their joined hands, a thin shiny band topped with a discrete diamond on her ring finger. She looked back to those emerald eyes that will forever remind her of the trees in Trimani Park and kissed her. "Perfect," she said.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little epilogue.
> 
> :)


	17. Epilogue

I all her years living on Aurora Street, she never spent more than two minutes outside her building. Now at ten forty-three in the morning, she had officially broke her own record at one hour and eighteen minutes. Lexa wiggled her toes letting the morning air chill them, maybe it wasn't a good idea to be outside in flip-flops and pajamas.

The sound of a truck got her out of her watch post to the edge of the sidewalk, with both hands covering her eyes from the sun glare. She took deep breaths to calm down, but her excitement turned into disappointment as soon as the truck turned on her street, she recognized the logo on the side as the place where she sent her shirts and suits for dry cleaning.

"Morning," said the driver getting down of the vehicle.

"Good morning," Lexa said.

She moved out of the way to let them work. The man opened the back of the truck filled with hundreds of plastic covered clothes hanging from rails riveted to the truck's structure. Large plastic signs with the names and numbers of several buildings in the area kept everything organized.

Lexa continued her vigil on the street.

°

"How long she's been there?" Clarke asked to the guard at the front desk.

"Nearly two hours Miss," she responded checking her watch.

Clarke took a moment to memorize the sight of Lexa sitting outside at the top of the stairs, resting her head on both hands with her elbows on her knees, from time to time she'll lift her head for a couple of seconds then she'll return to her previous position.

°

Lexa craned her neck to see the approaching vehicle losing interest as soon as she noticed it was only a gardening service truck.

"Did you eat something before coming down?" Clarke asked going out of the building she closed her long blue cardigan. "It's cold out here!"

"A little," she said moving a bit to the left to make room for her fianceé, Clarke leaned on her. "Isn't it easier to see if the mail truck is coming from the roof?"

"Yes, but Genaro kicked me out, he didn't want me to jump from the building out of excitement." She said watching a food truck pass by.

"I'll keep you company then," said Clarke. "In case you run into traffic."

"Ha, ha, ha," Lexa responded.

°

Aurora Street was quite peaceful on a Saturday morning, the number of joggers going up and down the street reflected how safe they were on that side of the city.

"Penny for your thoughts," whispered Lexa.

"What if..." Clarke started not wanting to jinx it.

"I don't know, maybe I'll try my hand at being a doting housewife."

"I'm serious," said Clarke.

"Me too," Lexa responded.

"I can't imagine you being home all day for a year."

"I'll schedule my day around tormenting Titus over the phone."

"You could travel," she suggested.

"Not without you," she said adamantly "I've seen a large part of this big planet and even the most exotic location would feel dull without you."

°

These were the moments she treasured, when Lexa would say something that made her feel adored, it got her going in less than a second.

"I love you so much," she said kissing her. "Where is that mail truck? I want to take you upstairs to show you just how much I do."

°

Funny how everything faded away when she was being kissed like that.

"Alexandra Augusta Woods?" Said the mailman with a blush.

"Yes, yes she is!" Clarke stood up walking down the stairs.

Lexa regretted putting her full name in the forms, but she wanted to make sure that her mail didn't go to any other person in her building or the city.

"Thank you so much," said Clarke to the mail-man.

"No problem," he said passing the letter to them. "Good luck," he said with a sincere smile.

Lexa's hands shook nodding in gratitude the man who walked in to deliver the rest of the mail to the guard at the front desk.

°

"This is it," whispered Lexa holding the envelope emblazoned with Polis University shield with trembling hands.

The relative calm Clarke had kept during the entire process was gone, she wanted to give Lexa all the time she needed to open the letter, but at the same time, she had to know what was inside.

"Open it," Clarke said with bracing herself for any outcome.

"I can't," confessed Lexa.

"Ok, ok. Let's go upstairs." Clarke suggested, taking Lexa by the elbow and guiding her back inside.

"It's taking too long," complained Clarke pressing the elevator button.

"Yes," said Lexa focused on the envelope.

"We should take the stairs," suggested Clarke.

"Yes," repeated Lexa.

Clarke arched her eyebrow, "All the way up to the roof garden," she added.

"Yes."

"I'll name our kids Titus and Nia," said Clarke casually.

"Yes."

The wheels inside Lexa's head began to spin again apparently connected to her brows that moved closer together. "Wait, no. Don't do that," she finally said taking her eyes off the envelope. "I've never felt this scared before."

"Come here," Clarke extended her arms. "Your heart is biting too hard," said Clarke pressing her palm on her chest.

The elevator reached the ground floor.

°

Lexa walked out of her office, with the letter in her hand.

"And?" asked Clarke who waited in the hall.

"I'm in," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it.  
> Thank you again to everyone for the kudos, the comments and most important, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.
> 
> Stay tuned, I have other stories coming up in June.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated here or on Tumblr, you can find me as @sketching-fiction  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> :)


End file.
